Break Away
by MusicChiller27
Summary: This is my first Evolution story to my knowledge that I've written. I hope you enjoy, read if you wish, yadda yadda yadda. This story is completed, but I'm posting it chapter by chapter like the others. Thank you & NO HATE FEEDBACK PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Break Away

Chapter 1

Pathetic.

That's the only word she could describe this group of children, who were grown men, that she was forced to work with. Jaina sighed as she sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and looking over the schedule for the week. Autograph signings, promotional appearances, live events and house shows. How the hell did she wind up with this job? No better question, how the hell did she wind up with THEM? Shaking her head, Jaina stood up from the table and walked into the mini kitchen, rinsing her coffee cup out, wearing a pale blue nightgown that went to her knees with a black silk robe that was tied closed. Jaina was a beautiful woman with waist length honey blonde hair and deep ocean eyes that changed with her moods.

The men in question were a Stable known as Evolution comprising of Paul Levesque, David Bautista, Ric Flair and Randy Orton. Ric was older than all of them and possibly the most childish in a very interesting sort of way. Paul enjoyed his tricks and was the natural leader of the group, often recruiting David and Randy into his jokes, which they both found immensely amusing. Currently, they were wondering just what the best way to remove the stick from Jaina's pert little ass was.

"She needs to get laid."

"Man that is ALL you think about." Paul snorted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, trying not to crack up when David just shrugged his shoulders in silent agreement.

"Maybe I would remove the stick from my ass if I wasn't dealing with a bunch of insolent CHILDREN." Jaina retorted with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest, lips pursed tightly together. She was NOT happy in this group and couldn't believe what Vince McMahon, their boss, was thinking! "By the way, DAVID, I had to call down to the reception desk and told them YOU were paying for the damages to their restaurant table from last night. It's ten grand, congratulations." With a snort of disgust, Jaina stormed into her room and slammed the door shut with authority.

Ric found that amusing to no end, clamping a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "Well...you DID-"

"Ten grand? How much is Vince paying her?"

"No idea, why?"

"Because she needs to buy a goddamn calculator, what fucking table costs TEN GRAND?" Paul and Ric were leaning against each other, both full out laughing their asses off.

It wasn't just the table that was damaged, more like the entire restaurant in general. Evolution had an after party with women and booze, of course Jaina hadn't attended. She preferred to spend her nights indoors on her laptop, alone, away from them. When David stumbled in around three A.M., security was there and Jaina had to negotiate a deal so they didn't get kicked out of the hotel. That deal was ten grand in damages caused by David Bautista. Sighing, Jaina rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower, knowing they had to leave in an hour to catch a flight.

"I didn't even make the entire goddamn mess." David groaned, throwing his hands up in the air before resuming his grooming, eyes narrowing when Randy snorted. "What?"

"You were the only one dumb enough to get busted."

Ric shook his head, running his hands over his hair then accepted the bottle of water Paul passed him, toasting. "Cheers."

"You know, I think I have an idea." Paul announced, looking at Jaina's door, all three men's gazes following his, all of them instantly hovering in around him.

After blow drying and curling the ends of her hair, Jaina did her makeup, which was blue eyeliner with clear gloss; the outfit a dark blue jean denim skirt that went two inches above the knees with a white halter top that had dark blue lace on the hem. She walked out of the bathroom after packing her toiletries away before going out to her room, looking around. Something wasn't right. Jaina narrowed her eyes and sat on the bed; pulling her two inch black steel toed knee high boots on, zipping them up before finishing packing her things.

"Did you do it?" Paul demanded, staring at Randy. They were all congregated in one of the suite's bathrooms, where they couldn't be overheard.

Randy nodded with a smirk on his lips. "Yep."

"Now that's just MEAN."

"She deserves it." David grunted.

Ric shook his head, a smile on his lips.

Jaina walked out a few minutes later with bags in hand, not saying a single word to any of them, busy looking at the schedule before getting another cup of coffee. Due to Evolution's antics, Jaina barely got four hours of sleep and she was running on pure adrenaline, not to mention she didn't know what the hell they were going to do next. Vince was lucky she loved her job or else she would've told him to stick this idea up his ass. She was Evolution's valet, but more importantly, she was Randy Orton's 'woman' on-screen. It made her sick, even if the guy was incredibly gorgeous.

"I want the weekend off." Ric informed her, smacking David on the back when the big man asked for what, shaking his head with a devious grin. He got around better than most men half his age did; he was a natural charmer. "My DAUGHTER is having a get together, promised I'd be there."

"Aww our little family man." Paul grabbed Randy in a headlock, destroying his spiked hair. "And you're the baby brother."

"Man, get off of me!" Randy growled, pushing away and groaned when he was pushed back, right into Jaina, dodging the coffee cup. "HUNTER!"

"You PRICKS!" She shrieked angrily, shoving Randy off of her and kicked him in the knee, watching as he buckled as her blue eyes blazed with anger. "That's IT! You four are unbelievable! I am not your goddamn secretary so take it up with McMahon!"

She threw the cup at Paul, barely missing his head and didn't flinch as it smashed against the wall before storming out of there with her luggage, pissed behind belief. Her white halter top was now ruined and stained with HOT coffee! Jaina stopped in the bathroom to change into a black halter top, deciding she wasn't wearing white anymore, and took a cab to the airport.

**~!~**

"Ow, stupid bitch!" Randy groaned, limping into the airport. "I am sawing every goddamn heel off her fucking shoes, see how she likes that!"

Paul was moderately amused, sharing chuckles with David, while Ric flirted with some young women who had to be in their mid twenties. "And here I thought she WAS our secretary."

"Nah, she wouldn't get all pissed off when we ask her to pick up our dry cleaning."

"Thank you, I am a bitch, especially when assholes such as yourself decide to ram into me and spill HOT coffee on me." Jaina shot back nonchalantly, studying her blue painted fingernails, not phased in the slightest. One leg was crossed over the other as Jaina stared straight ahead, chewing a piece of gum and smiled when she got a text message, responding instantly.

"He was pushed. You need a little ramming in your life honey; you might not be such a stuck-up bitch." David patted the top of her head like she was a child before moving past her, Ric right behind him.

Randy shared looks with Paul, blue eyes narrowed. Apparently Jaina forgot she worked on-screen with him because he was going to have to remind her.

"Hey David?" She called sweetly, watching him turn around and tossed a condom in his face, nailing him in the nose. "Why don't you try using one of those once in awhile since you love ramming every whore on the planet?" She stood up when their flight was called, glaring back at all four of them. "Don't fuck with me, boys. You won't win." She smiled gently and handed over her ticket at the flight attendant and stepped in the terminal, yawning, deciding she would be sleeping on the flight. They had an appearance at four, which was two hours after the plane landed, then a house show afterwards.

"Is she serious?"

"You know, I think she is."

David had pocketed the condom. He was what he was and made no apologies.

"Hmm..." Paul was thinking, hazel eyes watching her back as they followed, all four men attracting attention in their perfectly tailored suits and large builds. "I think she's challenging us."

Slipping her IPOD headphones on, Jaina leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, knowing it was fully charged. The flight wasn't that long, a few hours at most. Jaina didn't care if she was being a bitch toward this group of men, who acted like spoiled rotten children. She was twenty-five years old and more mature than they ever thought possible. Not to mention she was pissed off being stuck with them. It would further her career, though Jaina couldn't stand what they represented or how they acted. It was pathetic.

First class was awesome. Being with Evolution, in the company of greats like Ric and Paul, had definite perks. Though Jaina was a definite downside. She was hot -or fuckable, as David had so eloquently put it upon first seeing her-, but she was also the type to castrate a man after sleeping with him. Nope, Randy liked his dick right where it was.

"Hmm, I think princess has a latex allergy." David rumbled, studying the condom packet.

"Nah, lambskin is more natural, she probably just-"

"Likes the feeling of-"

"Yeah, that."

Jaina slept throughout the flight, looking like a peaceful angel with her music playing softly in her ears, drowning out everything else around her, just the way she liked it. When the plane landed, Jaina was reenergized and walked off the plane, wheeling her bag behind her while the laptop was over her shoulder. She slipped her headphones off, along with her IPOD, putting them in her purse and went through security before going out to the waiting limo. Snorting, Jaina rolled her eyes and walked right past it, having gotten keys to her rental Escalade with a smile on her face, not caring what Evolution thought. She would end up killing them if she had to ride in a limousine with them to the hotel.

"Oh that's real professional!" Paul shouted out, laughing when Ric muttered something under his breath. "Mind if we just replace you on-screen then? And you can go back to wrestling in pools of pudding?"

"Mmm chocolate."

"I prefer vanilla myself."

"I'm a banana kind of guy myself."

"I would LOVE it if you could replace me! I'd rather be alone than with scumbags like YOU!" She shouted back at them, knowing fully well Vince wouldn't allow her to be replaced.

Jaina had fire and spunk, not to mention he wanted her to 'keep them in line' as he so eloquently put it. Jaina didn't understand why she had to be the one to do it, but if it paid her bills and whatnot, she would suffer. Blasting country music from her IPOD, Jaina peeled out of there moments later before the limo, going to the hotel.

"You know, I think we should talk to Vince about her. Mention how it's not good for image for her to be shouting and acting like a-"

"Bitch?"

"All of the time."

"Good idea."

"Sorry boys, Jaina stays." Vince stated over the phone in the limo, a smirk on his lips. "Maybe if you would treat her with a little more respect, she wouldn't be such a bitch to you." Vince knew the four of them had him on speakerphone. "I have to go, deal with it." He hung up.

After arriving at the hotel, Jaina ordered room service for Evolution, along with herself, before changing into a gold tank dress. It went two inches above the knee with black two inch open toed heels on her feet, hair remaining the same. Her makeup was black eyeliner with gold shimmery eye shadow. Chewing her chicken salad thoughtfully when they trudged in, Jaina continued watching television.

"Tonight, after the show, we were invited to attend a club opening to help promote it." Paul said, including her in this since she was technically a part of Evolution. "It would be nice if you could put on a happy face and go with us."

"We promise to behave."

Randy threw a rolled up newspaper at the snickering David. "You too, ass clown."

"Since it's for promotional purposes, I suppose I have no choice." She replied resignedly, tone softer than usual, slowly moving her gaze to the four and nodded. "Paul, you have chicken breasts, David, I ordered you a steak, Randy, you have chicken breasts with honey mustard sauce and Ric I ordered you a bowl of soup with crackers. You're coming down with a cold." As if on cue, Ric began coughing out of nowhere followed by a sneeze, a box of Nyquil being tossed at him moments later. "Take two doses after the club tonight." She took another bite out of her chicken salad and raised an eyebrow, laughing since Roseanne was on.

"It's only moderately frightening how well she knows us." David said musingly, studying his steak just incase. He didn't trust her anymore than she trusted him.

"Just eat the damn thing; she's not going to do anything stupid that would fuck up work." Paul reprimanded with a roll of his eyes, stepping away from Ric. "You get me sick, old man, and I'll hurt you."

"Sneeze on him!"

"I didn't do anything to your steak, David. Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I would've turned Lorena Bobbitt on your ass a long time ago." Jaina snorted, shaking her head and finished her meal before throwing it away, setting the plate on the tray.

It was impossible to please these men. Even when she did something nice, like order food before they arrived, she STILL got shit on. Sighing, Jaina walked back over and turned the volume up, giggling at her favorite show.

Randy scratched the top of his head, looking puzzled and then just shrugged, exchanging looks with the other three. All four men shrugged again, figuring she must be permanently on her period because being a bitch twenty-four seven just couldn't be natural.

"I'm taking a nap. I think I have a head cold." Ric groaned, going to lie down.

"You might want to apply a warm compress to your throat. Do you want me to get you one?" Jaina asked, raising an eyebrow at Ric and picked the phone up when he nodded, getting one from the front desk. "It'll be here shortly." These men didn't know how to take care of themselves and the partying was finally starting to take its toll. Karma Jaina was chalking it up as and walked over to get a Snapple out of the mini fridge. "You three should take a shot of Nyquil before bed tonight too, just incase."

"If I get sick, Ric, I'm going to murder you." Randy groaned, wondering what a shot of Nyquil was going to do if they were going to get sick anyway, besides mask the symptoms.

"Let's put him in a home."

"AFTER next year, we need him."

"You pricks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaina sighed heavily and walked over to check Ric's temperature, frowning when she read the results two minutes later. "You have a fever. Okay, put extra socks on and take this." She handed him some Ibuprofen, nodding at him when he looked at her skeptically. "I know you won't take tonight off, even though you should, so that'll break the fever." When he took it, Jaina set the glass of water on the nightstand and turned the television down before walking over to draw the shades closed.

Ric only took time off when he absolutely had no choice; he was just that kind of guy. Though he was also considerate enough to do whatever it took to make sure nobody else would catch his cold, now that he knew he had it.

Paul idly wondered what would happen if Jaina got sick. Maybe she'd go home or something, throwing the idea around in his head before deciding trying to get her infected with whatever Ric had.

Jaina rarely got sick because she took care of herself and didn't go out partying every night. Though taking care of four men was exhausting as Jaina sat down at the table and took her laptop out, turning it on and felt her eyes go as wide as potatoes. Not panicking, Jaina opened her laptop another way and glared at the bug that was planted in her system, immediately removing it. She knew one of the guys did it, but Ric needed to rest so she wasn't going to bitch them out. Instead, she fixed her laptop and hummed softly before checking her email and websites.

Paul shot Randy a look, raising an eyebrow, rolling his eyes when Randy just smirked and waited.

Randy sincerely hoped she had gotten rid of the bug because it would immediately open an implanted file that would put a background of Evolution all wearing nothing, but grins and their hands over their lower extremities. When he heard her curse, he pulled a pillow up over his mouth.

"Wow, I didn't realize how small you guys were!" She crowed, causing David to snort water out of his nose, while Randy and Paul just gaped at her. The amusement shined in her blue eyes as Jaina leaned back in the chair, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Hmph, who knew?" She deleted the background and restarted her computer, taking the bug out, and decided to put a password lock on her laptop so they couldn't hack into it. Jaina was highly intelligent and had a degree in computer technology.

Ric was coughing from laughing at the looks on Paul, David and Randy's faces.

Paul didn't want to even know, though he did pull his pants away from his waist and look down. "Hey, it was cold!" He shouted defensively.

David was busy holding his burning nose, shaking his head.

"Hell, she was lying. I have a huge-" Randy shut up when he received dirty looks, smirking.

"That's why your hands could cover your package." She giggled amusedly, shutting her laptop down before sliding it back in her bag, shaking her head and went into the bathroom to fix her makeup.

An hour later, Evolution was on their way out of the hotel as Jaina slid in the limo first, sitting on the far side away from them all, staring out the window. She hated riding in the limos with them, crossing her ankles, making sure her dress was pulled down as far as it could go. Sometimes playing the part of a WWE Diva wasn't rewarding.

Randy was studying her thoughtfully; he had been more than tempted to tell her he had to tuck it between his legs just to keep it hidden, but...he wasn't in the mood to have her taunt his dick anymore. Instead he glanced at Ric, who was holding a hand against his chest, exchanging concerned looks with David and Paul, all three men looking worried.

"Maybe you should get looked at."

"Ric, are you okay?" The concern in her voice was unmistakable as Jaina looked back at him, sighing gently. "Forget it Paul, I'm not going to the club tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be at the hotel with Ric." She held her hand up at the older man, shaking her head. "You HAVE to slow down and rest before you end up in the hospital. You can't be partying every night, it's not healthy." She sighed when Ric just waved her off and shook her head, deciding she would be talking to Vince before the night ended. If anyone would force Ric to slow down, it would be the boss.

"I'm going to rest, chill out woman." Ric grumbled, not too keen on being coddled, but then he thought about it. A beautiful woman nursing him; things could be worse.

"Oh Christ, I know that look."

"She's too young for you, old man."

"I'm old, let me dream."

"The only nursing you'll be getting is Nyquil and Benadryl and any other medication that will help you get better. I'm not wearing one of those nurse outfits either." She smirked when Ric groaned, giggling softly, and shook her head before looking out the window. "Don't worry, pops, I'll make sure you're well taken care of, just not the way you think."

"You love playing hard ball don't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Off hand the way the temperature drops whenever you come into a room." Paul yawned, though he was secretly glad she was putting aside her animosity to take care of Ric.

Personally, Randy always thought it got a little bit hotter, but he wasn't voicing that, not about to get anymore tiny dick jokes thrown his way.

"I would get along famously with you all if you would just abide by the rules and stop acting like five year olds." Jaina rolled her eyes when they all grumbled at her, telling her she was no fun, and flipped them off in response with a sweet smile on her face. "And no, that's not an invitation."

"Damn spitfire." David grunted, not amused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Jaina went back to staring out the window, knowing in a few minutes she would have to suffer Randy's arm wrapped around her shoulders and his touch.

Secretly, Randy liked having his arm around Jaina, not that he would ever admit that to her. He liked his balls exactly where they were and not tucked up in his body, which would likely happen if she knew. Her kicks hurt.

"David, you can have your ring rats, leave the ladies to-" He stopped when Jaina glanced back at him and smiled sweetly. "To the gentlemen."

"Which you are not."

"You know, for once Paul, I agree with you." Jaina smiled sweetly back at Randy, though it didn't reach her eyes, just as the limo came to a stop.

She waited for them to step out of the limo and seen Randy extend his hand, reluctantly taking it since fans were outside. She had to put on a show and stepped out, smoothing her dress out, feeling Randy's arm wrap around her shoulders. Leaning against him, Jaina acted like he was the god and she worshipped the ground he walked on. Honestly, Jaina liked having Randy's arm around her, though she would never admit that because of how cocky, brash and arrogant he was.

Randy didn't acknowledge the fans at all; an amused sneer on his lips as he surveyed them with disdain, knowing Paul was doing the same, while David was stoic as always, just a hulking presence in the background. Though he did notice Ric wasn't his usual bouncy self. "I think he needs to go see a doctor." He murmured, bending down to brush his lips against her ear.

"I know he does, I'm planning on calling a physician when we get back to the hotel." She whispered in reply, making it look like she was whispering dirty nothings to him, biting back a shiver at the feeling of his lips. When they were inside the arena, Jaina immediately pulled away from Randy and went over to Ric, seeing how pale he was before looping her arm through his to make sure he didn't collapse. Screw the hotel, she was going to get Larry and looked back at Paul. "I'll be right back." She walked off before they could stop her, knowing if Ric kept pushing himself this hard much longer the man wouldn't be around for his next birthday.

Jaina was a bit daft if she thought they would stop her, they might have all acted like jackasses, but they did care for each other in a brotherly way. Shooting David and Randy looks, they followed her. Paul and David moved to take her place, both on either side of Ric.

"I'm not going to fall..." Ric grumbled, sounding exhausted.

"I'll go on ahead and let Larry know we're bringing him."

Jaina beat Randy to the punch as she walked into Larry's office, biting her bottom lip, glad the man wasn't busy. "Larry, you need to come look over Ric. He's really sick and I'm not sure if he should go to the hospital or not."

"What symptoms does he have?"

"Fever, runny nose, coughing, sneezing. His cough sounds deep and heavy and he looks like he's about to keel over. Please, I'm worried sick about him." Jaina pleaded, not noticing Randy behind her.

"Alright, it sounds like something is wrong." Larry's eyebrow rose at the sight of Randy. "What's up son?"

"I'm with her." Randy said, gesturing to Jaina, looking back as Paul and David practically carried Ric through the door.

"He tried walking away insisting he's fine." Paul grunted, glancing down at Ric.

"I don't feel so good."

Larry frowned as Paul and David set Ric on the table, nodding at them before beginning to look him over.

Jaina looked at him worriedly and felt Randy's hand on her shoulder, swallowing hard, hoping he was alright. Even though she didn't like being in this group, Ric was a human being and she was genuinely concerned about him. 'He'll be alright.' She thought, knowing Larry was a top notch physician, all four of them waiting with bated breath to find out the results. For once, Jaina didn't pull away when Randy's other hand planted on her shoulder, kneading them, trying to stay calm.

"You have bronchitis." Larry concluded after a moment, looking at the rest of the group. "You been swapping spit or other bodily fluids with anyone?"

"No."

"That girl in Kansas." David reminded him.

"Well, she'll probably have it too then. You need to go home, Ric, you're sick." Larry ordered evenly.

After Ric was prescribed the antibiotics to get rid of the bronchitis, Paul sent him in the limo to the airport, making him promise to go. Vince had already given him the time off so that left Jaina with Paul, David and Randy. How wonderful. Jaina was in her dressing room, looking over the symptoms for bronchitis, and knew Ric would need at least a month off to fully recuperate. Sighing, Jaina turned her laptop off before going to the autograph signing that was at the arena, right by Randy's side even though she detested it.

"Smile and look pretty." Randy said in a soft undertone, knowing she was worried about Ric and no doubt THRILLED to pieces to be here.

Factor in a month with him, Paul and David, without Ric there to subtly steer them away from harassing her. She was probably wishing she was sick as well. He draped an arm around her bracingly.

"I know how to do my job, why don't you do yours?" She retorted back quietly, flashing a smile at the fans and sat down in the chair, crossing her ankles before taking the pen.

She was popular just from being a WWE Diva, leaning back, and watched the autograph signing proceed. It took two hours before they finished, knowing Ric was on a plane headed back to Charlotte against his will, and Jaina hoped he was alright. When they finished, Jaina walked back inside the arena holding Randy's hand, immediately releasing it when they were out of the fans sight.

Randy did his job quite well. He was SUPPOSED to be an arrogant, cocky, overbearing jerk. And as all those qualities came quite naturally to him, he was very good at it. He raked his now free hand through his hair, spiking it absentmindedly.

"What're we doing tonight, Paul?"

"Kicking ass and taking names, of course."

"That's code for cheating and taking advantage of people." Jaina stated dryly, ignoring Paul's glare, and leaned back against the couch she was sitting on. "You know, I would much rather be back at the hotel instead of seeing another massacre happen."

"Who're we massacring tonight?"

"Mick Foley."

"Do I HAVE to go out there?" She groaned when Randy sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, immediately shoving him away. "Don't TOUCH me. It's bad enough you have too on camera." She grunted, not amused in the slightest.

"Well look at it logically Jaina," Randy began patiently, though his patented smirk was firmly plastered on his sensual lips, an amused gleam in his blue eyes. "What if a camera was to come in and catch you being so mean and hateful towards me?" He asked, looking almost innocent for the briefest of moments.

"Then this would be reality TV."

"There isn't a camera in here and we're always informed when one is, nice try Orton." She snorted, refusing to be baited. "It's bad enough I have to act like I actually want you on TV when, in reality, you sicken me. So keep your filthy, disgusting hands off of me until we're in front of the camera, got it?" Jaina didn't wait for a reply and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and gripped the sink with her hands, lowering her head. She was worried about Ric, hoping he was alright and didn't want to see another beat down on Mick Foley, who was a true legend in this industry. "Damn it..."

"You know, I'm starting to think you're right David."

"What about?"

"She needs to get laid."

"And not by you, Orton." Paul snorted, shaking his head as he flicked through a magazine, looking bored. "She hates you."

"Eh, who needs her?"

After calming down and feeling like she could face Evolution again, Jaina walked out, sitting down on the far end of the couch. Sighing when a camera came in, Jaina groaned inwardly. Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this?

"Let me guess..."

"You know the drill, Jaina." The camera man said, causing her to nod reluctantly, and smiled. "We'll just need about a minute and a half of Randy and Jaina talking about Mick." The fates hated her as Paul and David walked out of the room, cheeks flushing at their catcalls and whistles, wanting to lodge their balls in their throat as her eyes narrowed. "Come on Jaina, it'll be over before you know it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about getting a disease from being touched."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Unless love is a disease, you're safe; I'm cleaner than a whistle." Randy grinned, looping an arm around Jaina's shoulder with a smug smirk. "You know you enjoy these moments; it's the one time you can actually let your guard down and enjoy me touching you, Jai."

"You have a lot of balls, Orton."

She was going to hurt him badly if he didn't stop it. "I would rather have all of my teeth pulled without Novocain." She said through gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing angrily, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ouch...Okay, are you two ready?" When they nodded, he began the countdown. "Five, four, three..." He waved his hand twice before the segment began.

Jaina went to her happy place.

Randy sincerely hoped her happy place was on a deserted beach with sparkling white sand, crystal clear water and him there alongside her, both of them sipping drinks, making love. "You know," He began, acting as if the camera man wasn't there, moving so he was standing right in front of her, reaching out to run a finger down her face. "Tonight...beating down Foley is just the warm up."

"You'll do great as always." Jaina purred in return, a smirk forming on her lips, blue eyes shining with wicked intentions as she grabbed his shirt since it was unbuttoned. Her hands ran up and down his chest, playing the part to perfection. "Do you have any idea how hot you looked when you spit in Mick Foley's face? That turned me on more than anything. Do it for me again tonight, Randy."

Oh dear Christ on the cross, if it weren't for the fact that Randy knew she was acting and didn't mean a word she just said, he would have dragged her ass right into the bathroom and fucked her until she saw stars. As it was, he had to keep all that to himself and force himself to NOT rape her. "You want me to do it for you?" He demanded, voice husky, strong hands settling on her hips and pulled her into him, rocking his own hips. "For you baby, I'll break him in half."

"Mmm show me your power and why you're the Legend Killer. Tonight, Mick Foley will bow down." Her tongue snaked out, running along her lips while Jaina ran the pad of her thumb across his full red lips, moving with him. "I think you need a warm up." She purred before turning around and walked over to the door, feeling him behind her as she bent over and closed the door, effectively ending the segment.

"Cut..."

"Wow..."

Jaina immediately put distance between her and Randy, acting as if she didn't just put on a seductive performance, and took a long swig of water before sitting on the couch. She was playing a part, it was simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less.

'Poor Mick.' She thought sadly.

Randy was in dire need of a cold shower. Fortunately he had learned awhile ago that Jaina tended to get his blood pumping -all in one damn direction- and had started taking precautions against an erection. Of course, that meant he was usually in some minor discomfort, but better than her verbally taunting him over it. Teasing bitch, acting like she just hadn't given him the hard on of the damn century.

Jaina didn't pay any attention, not even noticing the discomfort Randy was in, acting like a calm cucumber. She looked up when the door opened, seeing Paul and David, and went right back to reading her book. Her heels were off, legs tucked beneath her as she turned the page, sipping more water and drew her eyebrows together when they both just looked down at her.

"What?" She finally demanded, placing her book to the side.

Paul had instantly noticed the glazed look in Randy's eyes, which he had subtly pointed out to David, both men curious. "How'd the segment go?" He asked politely, dropping down on the couch, keeping a comfortable distance between them.

David glanced at Randy, who was walking into the bathroom, having a feeling the younger man was about to go jerk off or something.

"It went fine. Seductive, steamy, sexy; a typical Randy Jaina moment." She sounded nonchalant about it, though her body was currently lit on fire; his hands had nearly seared her sides with his palms.

"Since Ric went home..."

"You're coming to the club still, right?"

Sighing resignedly, Jaina knew she had no choice and nodded, raking a hand through her honey blonde locks. "Do I have a choice?" She asked, not surprised when Paul and David emphatically shook their heads, rolling her eyes. "Then why are you even asking me?"

"To be polite."

"And make it seem like you have one."

"Besides, you're a part of Evolution-"

"Whether you like it or not."

"So it only makes sense that you make appearances with us."

"Very true."

"You two sound like a fucking married couple." Randy commented, raising eyebrows at his colleagues.

"I'll stay for an hour since I know how you three like to party it up." Jaina was the opposite of Evolution, though it didn't seem that way on camera. She enjoyed staying at the hotels while they went out gallivanting. It gave her a sense of freedom and peace for those few hours, though that was until one or all of them broke the rules. It was her time where she could take a hot bath and relax, to read a book, to go on her laptop and surf the net. "Or are you going to force me to stay for the whole thing?"

Randy shook his head, an action that didn't go unnoticed by a smirking David.

"I really think you should stay for the entire thing, Jaina." He said seriously, voice a low rumble, hiding his amusement. "It's the grand opening; just making a brief appearance then booking it, doesn't send a good message about the place. Especially on it's first night open."

"You have a point there."

They were going to drive her into an early grave, Jaina simply knew it, and waved them off dismissively. "Fine, fine I'll go. Now stop pestering me about it." She took her book and flipped it back open, snuggling against the couch to read, scowling when Randy yanked it from her. "Orton, give that back to me." She ordered gravely, blue eyes narrowed, and slowly stood up from the couch when he just flashed a cocky grin at her. "Don't make me hurt you." She said it almost resignedly, her eyes telling him she would if he didn't. When he just licked his lips lewdly at her, Jaina hauled off and delivered a spinning heel kick to his stomach, watching him double over as the book dropped from his hand, catching it and smirked while David and Paul just started laughing their asses off. "You will never learn, Randy." She walked back over and sat back down on the couch, flipping to the next page.

A second later, Randy had her pinned to the couch, knee digging between her legs into her crotch, blue eyes flashing angrily. "Let's get one thing straight right now, Jai. You don't touch me, I don't touch you, got it?" He snarled, finally sick of this shit. She got irritated and reacted with violence; he was done with it. When she went to slap him, he pinned her arms over her head, gripping her wrists tightly in one hand. "I'm serious. The next time you do something to me, I'm going to do it back and it'll hurt worse than you'd ever imagine."

"Okay, get off of her." David ordered.

"You made your point, Randy."

"Then stop fucking with me, Orton." Jaina stated evenly, knowing she would probably have bruises on her wrists from how hard he was squeezing them, refusing to show even a HINT of fear. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest and his knee was bruising her inner thighs, but still, she wasn't going to show him any pain. "Let go of me right now." She hissed angrily, blue eyes narrowing to slits and felt him reluctantly release her, shoving her a little against the couch. "I hope and pray to god that someone comes along and beats respect into you, Orton, because you honestly don't deserve to be in this group or company. Quit fucking with me and my shit and I won't fuck with you." Storming out, Jaina let the tears flow once she was away from Evolution's locker room.

Randy's eyes DARED Paul or David to say something, growling angrily. Who the fuck was she to talk about respect? She treated them like shit because she was too uptight, didn't approve of them going out and having a good time. He hoped someone came along and knocked that stick out of her ass.

Paul just cleared his throat, returning to his magazine.

After taking a walk and getting her emotions out, Jaina visited Janet for new makeup, telling her what she wanted done and smiled when the woman obliged. She thanked her and walked away, heading back to Evolution's locker room, looking as if she hadn't cried her eyes out over the past half an hour. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Jaina walked inside the dressing room, seeing nobody was in there, though the shower was going. Shrugging, Jaina walked over and bent down to retrieve her book before sitting on the couch. They were a bunch of partiers who liked getting in trouble, not Jaina's style. She worked too long and too hard to gain her position in this company, refusing to let anyone drag her down.

Paul stepped out of the bathroom, arching an eyebrow when he seen her, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Where the hell did the guys go?" He asked, watching her shrug and rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Hey Jai, the water's still hot, want to jump in with me?" He laughed, disappearing back into the bathroom, shutting the door, still laughing.

Jaina scoffed and rolled her eyes, snorting with disdain. She wouldn't touch Paul with a hundred foot pole, silently thankful she was with Randy out of them all on-screen. David was too bulky, Paul's nose was a major turn off and Ric was too damn old for her. Randy was the best fit, as much as she hated admitting it.

Giving up on reading, Jaina threw it in her bag and zipped it up before beginning to walk back and forth, heels clicking against the flooring. The bruises on her wrists were slowly fading, thanks to the salve Janet gave her. When she asked what happened, all Jaina said was Randy's temper. Of course, Jaina deserved it for kicking him, but he pissed her off. Jaina knew she would have to stop attacking him as this wasn't their first go around.

**~!~**

"You know, one of these days, she's going to wind up rearranging your balls and you're going to take her head clean off her shoulders." David commented, leaning against a wall in the cafeteria with Randy. Randy had to get out of that room before he exploded and took the entire building with him; apparently just the mere sight of Jaina's things had been too much for the kid to handle.

"She's a bitch who needs to stop with the holier-than-thou attitude."

**~!~**

Jaina ignored Paul when he walked out of the bathroom, not looking forward to this segment with Randy. He was pissed. Bad things happened in the ring when Randy was pissed and it was her fault. Sighing, Jaina didn't know what else these behemoths wanted from her.

They were children, who enjoyed the finer things out of life, and partied nearly every night after a show. It was sickening how many women they brought back to the suite with them, which is why Jaina had made sure she got her OWN room attached to their suite. She didn't care to be apart of the group except in the ring and in front of fans for promotional work. That was the ONLY reason why she was going to this club tonight.

Paul was buttoning up his shirt, studying Jaina thoughtfully. She was a beautiful woman and, yet, he still hadn't seen her with anyone. She wasn't HIS type though; he preferred a woman with a little more junk in the trunk as David had so eloquently put it one night.

"We won't be out late tonight, just a few hours." He told her, knowing that should make her evening a little more bearable.

"I'm not worried about that Paul." Jaina was twisting her wrist thoughtfully between her thumb and forefinger, chewing on her thumbnail, alternating between them and closed her eyes as she began getting into character. Randy would be back any minute and Jaina had to be on her game. "I'm fine." She whispered when she felt Paul behind her, taking in a slow, deep breath and felt him slowly turn her around as her eyes opened. "Really, I'm fine. I just want to get this over with." Randy had scared her with his temper earlier, though Jaina would never admit that; she had too much pride to do so. The last thing she wanted was to go out in that ring with him, but knew she had no other alternative. "Are you and David running interference tonight with Mick?"

Even though he could be a bastard, Paul had his nicer moments too, worry shining in his eyes for the briefest of moments before shrugging. If she wanted to play it cool, he would too. No point in worrying about something she obviously wasn't going to confide in him about.

"Depends on Foley, you know how he gets. Randy's so pissed off though that it shouldn't be too much of a problem, you know?"

Jaina nodded silently, knowing she couldn't confide in him or anyone in Evolution, not trusting them. She sat down on the couch and put her IPOD on, listening to some music until it was time for her and Randy to go on. David and Randy walked in a few moments later and Jaina's head was leaned back, mouthing the words, moving her head back and forth to the beat.

This was her way of getting her mind off of things because Jaina couldn't go out to the ring with worry. She had to go with confidence; she was with Evolution after all. Four cocky bastards who thought they ran rough shot over the company. When it was time to go, Jaina pulled the headphones from her ears and walked past Randy out the door, knowing he would be right behind her.

"Be NICE."

Flipping David off, Randy followed Jaina, rearranging his facial features into a cocky, smug expression.

"So...should I be surprised if he injures her and claims it was an accident?"

"Well, no, but I don't think he will. He's mostly calmed down."

Randy planned on beating Mick Foley until his wife felt it and shouted for mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No words were spoken between them as Jaina stood beside him at gorilla position. The tension was so thick it couldn't be cut with even the sharpest of knives, everyone noticing it. Jaina squared her shoulders and closed her eyes when Randy's music hit, walking through the black curtain after him, shimmering gold along with his entrance as she stood beside him, hands planted on her hips.

Taking his offered hand with a smile, Jaina was guided down the ramp way, acting as if she worshipped the ground Randy walked on. Again, she was playing the part as she walked up the steel ring steps and stepped through the bottom rope, smoothing her dress down and stood in front of him. She ran her hands down his shirt covered chest before unbuttoning it one by one, finally sliding it from his muscular body and torso, licking her lips hungrily, folding it over her arm. Jaina then walked over, retrieving a microphone and stood beside him, clapping as the music was cut.

Randy had completely forgotten he had microphone time tonight; that's how pissed off and distracted she had gotten him. Inwardly slapping the shit out of himself and then kicking her ass for good measure, Randy decided to improvise since he hadn't given any idea to what he was going to say. Luckily for him, he was pretty smooth on the microphone to begin with. Smirking, he bent down to brush his lips against hers before kicking off his little spiel.

It was the same bitch talk about how Randy was going to end Mick Foley's career since he was the Legend Killer. Jaina drowned most of it out, keeping that smile on her face and clapped whenever the fans started booing, encouraging him to continue. Though, he was cut off after five minutes straight, causing her to inwardly sigh with relief, and watched as Mick Foley stormed down to the ring for the confrontation.

Randy immediately pushed her toward the ring ropes and Jaina slid through them, landing on the outside with ease with his shirt, watching as his muscles flexed with every movement. Damn, why did he have to be such an asshole? Jaina wondered what it would be like to spend one night with him, immediately pushing that thought to the back of her mind, saving it for a later time when she was alone.

Randy had a lot of pent up frustration and anger at the moment, planning on taking it out on Foley, but he wasn't stupid enough to underestimate the hardcore veteran. Hell no. Foley didn't even wrestle; he just attacked like some mad animal, causing a sneer to come to Randy's lips. Deciding to school the old timer, Randy purposely started using submission holds, inwardly laughing as Jaina cheered him on; no doubt she hated her job at the moment.

This was different to witness; Randy was actually using submissive holds, though all she was able to notice, besides how the sweat beaded on his muscular body. Jaina hid it well though and clapped when Randy finally delivered an RKO to the bloody Hardcore Legend, inwardly sighing, feeling terrible for him. She watched as Randy opened the ropes for her, walking up the steel ring steps and slid through them, raising his arm in the air as if cementing his status as the Legend Killer.

Jaina gasped when Randy practically crushed her to his body, those blue eyes boring into his own, and his lips captured hers hungrily, almost viciously. Jaina wanted to pull away, but knew that wouldn't look right as her fingers delved in his hair, nails gripping it painfully. Warning him to ease up on the kiss, Jaina felt him release her a few moments later, lips swollen while they both looked down at the fallen Mick Foley with sick smirks.

Knowing Jaina was going to hate it, Randy spit on Mick; she had also asked him to do it though during their segment so...Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side and looked down at her, taking inventory of her swollen lips. Damn, she was beautiful when she looked ravished, wondering just how she would look after an intense session with him. He needed another cold shower.

A wicked laugh sounded from her lips as Jaina ran her finger across her lip, wiping the corners with a smirk before walking over to the ring ropes, the crowd booing them something fierce. She hated being a heel, but at the same time, it was something new for her character. She raised Randy's arm once again, pointing to him as they backed up the ramp way, Paul and David joining them moments later. All four raised their arms up, connected, before walking through the black curtain. As soon as she was through it, Jaina immediately released Randy's arm and headed back to the dressing room, wiping her lips off.

"Breath mint?" David offered with an amused chuckle, watching as she wiped her lips clean.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Be nice now children." Paul admonished, knowing Jaina was probably going to go brush her teeth and tongue, twice. "Why don't you both go cool off?"

Paul and David thought they were comedians.

She brushed her teeth three times before changing into a black leather skirt with a gold halter top that showed off a bit of her lean, toned stomach. She left her makeup, just touching it up a bit, mostly her gloss before deciding what to do about her hair. She decided to leave it down, knowing they really didn't have time and changed out of her heels, wearing knee high boots that were black leather. She walked out ten minutes later and gathered her things, knowing they were ready to go, Randy having just changed his shirt.

"We ready?" Paul asked, sounding bored already, and rolled his eyes when David began preening. "Your pants make your ass look fat." He said snidely.

Even Randy was laughing when David's head whipped around to take in his backside. "Fucking moron..."

"SHUT UP!"

"I have no comment." Jaina muttered when Paul looked her way, wanting her opinion and walked out after them, knowing she would have to stay by Randy's side tonight.

There were fans outside so she had to play the part and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, inwardly shuddering. It was amazing what a fantastic actress she was and plastered on a smile just as they stepped outside, the fans going crazy, begging for autographs. They stopped to sign a few before heading to the limo, Randy's arm moving from her shoulders to her waist. Jaina would hurt him if that hand moved below her waistline; she was banking on it. As soon as they were in the limo, Jaina immediately went to the farthest side of the limo and stared out the window, looking miserable.

"Am I THAT bad?" Randy demanded then raised his arms up to sniff under his pits, being a typical male, and shrugged. He thought he smelled good in a subtle way. Unlike David, who tended to bathe in whatever cologne he was obsessed with that week.

"Just make sure you play the happy couple in public." Paul cautioned, pinching the bridge of his nose with a low groan. They were giving him a headache.

He smelled incredible, one of the reasons Jaina couldn't be around him for long periods of time. His scent was intoxicating, though she would never admit that, not even on her deathbed. Jaina didn't speak a single word to him, just nodded once at Paul, and rubbed her wrists absentmindedly.

The bruises were faded and a person would have to look really close to notice they were there. Though it probably helped that she was wearing gold bracelets to hide them too. Crossing one leg over the other, Jaina folded her arms across her chest, wishing she could go back to the hotel and relax alone, like she was used too, hating that they had to do promotional work at a club of all places.

Randy was always aware of Jaina on some level, consciously or subconsciously. Right now he was hyper aware of her, that scorching kiss, both of them actually, burning on the forefront of his mind. So when Jaina rubbed her wrists, seemingly unaware she was doing it, he frowned, realizing he must have hurt her more than originally planned. Not that he planned on doing anything major, just a tiny pinch of pain, mild compared to her damn spinning heel kicks.

Paul said just a few hours; she could handle and deal with that, though that would mean she'd have to act in front of people. Groaning inwardly, Jaina knew she would need a few drinks when this was all said and done, taking a deep silent breath to slow her racing heart. Her lips were still burning from that kiss earlier in the ring, the feeling of his hair still lingering on her fingertips.

'He's an asshole, what is WRONG with you?' She thought, mentally berating herself and looked up when the limo suddenly stopped, knowing this was it. Paul and David were out first, followed by Randy as she took his extended hand, knowing she had no choice and was pulled out gently. Plastering on a smile, Jaina knew she would have sore cheeks by the end of the night as Randy lead her inside with his arm firmly and securely around her waist.

Randy's first thought of the club was, 'Cool place.' The second came right after seeing a group of men, who seemed to recognize them and, more importantly Jaina, was, 'Bad idea to come.' Sighing, he lowered his head to her ear; his blue eyes fastened on the group, letting them know silently she was hands off. "You have attracted more then just my attention, Jai."

At first Jaina didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Then she saw the group of men, immediately feeling his grip tighten on her. Her hand resting on his, Jaina leaned against his side, something she normally didn't do. Randy was protecting her, which was strange, but at the same time, she was a great asset to Evolution. She was the 'Golden Girl' as most called her, that smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you Randy." She murmured loud enough for him to hear, heart pounding in her chest, knowing she would have to just accept the fact she was in Evolution and deal with it her own way.

"You're welcome." Randy sounded somewhat startled and flashed a brief but genuine smile, guiding her towards the bar, Paul and David off doing their thing. This meant there would be strange women in the suite tonight. Lord save them all. "Want something to drink?" He asked politely, ordering himself his usual.

"Tequila Rose on the rocks." She requested softly, knowing she would need heavy drinks to get through this.

Just because Randy was protecting her didn't mean she still didn't loathe the man. Her wrists were still sore as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, while he ordered a glass of Jack Daniels, with a chaser beer. Jaina took a long swig of it before setting the glass down, leaning back against the booth and looked around. The club was different, colorful and had dancing, which was something Jaina didn't do, unless it was slow. Randy was stuck with her considering, on-screen, they were a couple. Jaina was officially in hell.

Still keeping an eye out on potential suitors for Jaina, Randy also scoured the club, taking it in. They would have to make rounds and be seen, spotting some photographers snapping pictures of everything that was going on, no doubt for promotional reasons. "Do you dance?" He asked before taking a shot from his glass, and then followed it up with a chase of beer, shaking his head slightly as the liquor burnt its way down his throat.

"No, not usually." She replied and took another swig of her drink, ignoring the burning sensation, hoping she got trashed so she wouldn't remember what happened. Then again, maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world either. Jaina sighed heavily when Randy told her they would have to move around and reluctantly stood up from the table, slipping her hand through his as he lead her wherever he wanted.

In all honesty, Randy felt like he was at a dog show, putting her through her paces. Where he walked, she walked. When he flashed someone a smile, she did the same. It was irritating. He knew Jaina had a mind of her own; she wasn't afraid to unleash it on him. He wished she could show a LITTLE of the same spunk in this situation. But then again, that went against her character.

Jaina was put in Evolution with Randy as the woman that worshipped him, to make women jealous of her spot, though she would've handed it over in a heartbeat unbeknownst to them. Jaina played the part though, knowing the promotional work was just as important as the in-ring, if not more. She signed a few autographs, mostly for men, while Randy was busy with women left and right fawning over him. She just stood back and watched amusedly, shaking her head, wondering when they could leave. Jaina was dead on her feet, that Tequila Rose giving her a nice buzz.

As much as he would have usually loved the attention he was receiving from this bevy of beauties, it was impossible to bask in the adoration with Jaina looking on. She made him feel self-conscious and that was something Randy NEVER felt. He sighed, looking over the head of a very busty blonde to her, eyes asking for some help. Frowning, Randy saw one of the braver men approaching her from behind, already moving towards her.

The man grabbed her, but Jaina was making her way over to Randy and shoved the busty blonde away before bringing his lips down on hers, knowing the photographers would love this, slowly pulling back. "He's taken, or have you forgotten that?" She stated, blue eyes flashing at the blonde, her hands resting on Randy's chest before resting her head against his chest, feeling his fingers running through her hair. She looked behind her, seeing the man glaring daggers back at them, and closed her eyes as her arms tightened around him.

"You got a problem, boy?" Randy demanded, his upper lip curling into a sneer, muscular arms tightening around Jaina protectively. The guy couldn't have been much older than him so 'boy' wasn't the right term, but degrading nonetheless.

Shaking his head, the man just backed off, shooting Jaina one last, appreciative look.

"Fucking prick."

"I second that." She murmured, feeling safe for the moment in Randy's arms before slowly pulling back, raking a hand through her honey blonde hair. They helped each other out of uncomfortable situations; that's all Jaina was chalking it up too and flashed another smile when a photographer came over to them. She hated the promotional shit, but knew it had to be done as Randy's arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, leaning her head against his as a few more pictures were taken. "I'm thirsty." She whispered, walking away from him before going back up to their private table, wanting to leave in the worse way as she took another swig of her drink.

"Wanna dance?" He was back, having been waiting for her to move from her fancy, wrestler boyfriend. They couldn't be up each other's ass all the time, now could they? Her friends from her little faction were too busy enjoying themselves and it looked like her boyfriend was about to be swarmed again. "C'mon honey, I'm not a bad guy." He laughed, dropping down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Get away from me." She ordered gravely, glaring at the man when he went to kiss her neck and splashed her Tequila Rose in his face, receiving a backhand for her troubles. She immediately stumbled from the booth. The music was loud so nobody would notice this right away as he stood up, shouting at her.

"You crazy fucking bitch!!"

When he lunged at her, Jaina did a drop toehold, causing his nose to smash against the floor, busting it instantly as he stumbled up to his feet, her cheek throbbing and already turning a deep shade of blue.

"I'm gonna-"

A second later, the man was on his back seeing stars from her devastating roundhouse heel kick, glad she'd worn her steel toed boots.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paul, Randy and David seen what happened, all three men pushing their way to reach her, but a bit too late it seemed. "Randy, get her out of here." David ordered, cracking his knuckles.

"We're going to go out back, somewhere private, and teach him some respect." Paul growled. They might not have liked Jaina, but she was a part of Evolution. They protected and took care of their own.

"Come on; let's go have a look at your face."

Jaina was trembling from head to toe against Randy, knees shaking as he guided her away, covering her face the best she could while Paul and David did as promised. They dragged the drunk away and out of the club. The owner guided them to a private room and Jaina could already feel the tears building in her eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"I'm fine." She whispered before bringing her hand away from her face and seen the trickle of blood, knowing her cheek was cut. "Fuck!" She hissed, walking over to the mirror and examined it, doing everything in her power not to let the tears fall. She had to be strong.

Sighing, Randy tugged off his shirt, wearing a white t-shirt beneath it and offered her the buttoned up one. It hadn't been next to his actual bare skin so her aversion to it might be less. When she didn't take it, he gently forced her into it, buttoning it up while studying her cheek, taking in the cut and swelling around the sight.

"How about we go to the hotel and call a physician to come have a look at that?" He suggested softly.

Jaina nodded and looked down at the shirt, being engulfed in his scent and that actually willed the tears away, glad none had fallen. She felt Randy's arm wrap firmly and protectively around her shoulders before guiding her out of the room, heading out the back way where the fans weren't located, a limo waiting. She slid inside, Randy following; knowing Paul and David would find their way back.

'This is why I don't go out.' She thought sadly, looking out the window while Randy sat next to her, lowering her head. Because of her, their night was ruined and she actually felt terrible as she stared down at her nails, cheek throbbing something fierce.

Randy had two things on his mind. First being Jaina and her cheek, hoping Paul and David broke that little bastard in half. If he wasn't already, considering she had unleashed one of those devastating spinning heels kicks on him, with her steel toed boots nonetheless. Second, he KNEW pictures had been snapped and sincerely hoped this got covered up. Bad press, just what they didn't need.

She had defended herself and, if Vince didn't like it, he could kiss her ass! They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later as Jaina stepped out of the limo, Randy guiding her inside the back way, not wanting to deal with anymore fans or photographers for the evening. Jaina actually breathed a sigh of relief when they were in the safety of their suite and immediately went into her room, having taken Randy's shirt off, closing the door behind her. She wanted to be alone and walked into the bathroom, looking over her cheek, and sighed at the cut on it from the bastard's ring.

"Damn..." She whispered and began treating the wound.

Sighing, Randy picked up the shirt and tossed it onto his bed, glancing at the door. No doubt she wanted to be alone, but...He went to the phone and called down to the front desk, asking for a physician to be sent up. Jaina would probably hate him for that too. He walked over to her door next, knocked and tried the knob, surprised it was unlocked.

"Jai, a doctor is on his way up." He called gently.

She slowly walked out, knowing a physician wasn't necessary, but the guys wouldn't rest until she was checked over, that much was obvious. "Thanks." She murmured, having changed into black cotton shorts with a matching tank top, hair brushed out, face clear of makeup. She didn't want to see anyone, knowing she probably shouldn't have attacked that creep the way she had, but Jaina also wasn't about to let him touch her willingly. Sitting on the bed, Jaina curled up as she snuggled into the pillow and stared straight ahead.

Paul and David walked in, frog marching the doctor between them. Paul's hazel eyes narrowed when he seen Jaina through her open bedroom door, pulling off his bloodstained shirt, ignoring the physician's gawking stare.

"She alright?" David asked, looking at Randy, his own knuckles covered in blood.

"Her face looks like shit."

"Funny, so does his."

**~!~**

"Jaina, sweetheart, it's Larry."

She sighed heavily and slowly sat up, having been lying on the uninjured part of her face as he walked in, sitting down beside her. 'This is so humiliating.' She thought, closing her eyes, and slumped her shoulders in defeat while Larry checked her over.

"Just a cut and deep bruising. Your cheekbone isn't cracked, which is what I was most concerned about. Did you take anything for the pain?" He asked softly, seeing how exhausted and saddened she looked, frowning.

"Just some Ibuprofen for the swelling and I'm applying cold compresses."

"Good, good." Larry stood up, patting her on the shoulder. "Get some rest honey, keep the cold compresses on it and, if you feel in dire need of pain relief, I have Vicodin I'll leave with you."

Jaina nodded and lay back down, closing her eyes. When Jaina knew she was fully alone, she finally let the tears spill from her eyes and down her cheeks, pulling the comforter over her, sighing shakily. Tonight had scared her to death. She didn't want to go out with Evolution anymore, now knowing what kind of crowds they interacted with, even though it was promotional work.

It wasn't their fault what happened either as Jaina wiped her tears away, glad her cut was covered by a band aid. Her entire body trembled, closing her eyes and was glad she was safe and sound thanks to those men out in the other room. Maybe they weren't as bad as she thought.

**~!~**

"Well?" Randy demanded the minute Larry stepped out, ignoring the man's chuckles as he explained it was nothing major, and narrowed his eyes. "Paul, you best have broken every bone in that creep's body."

"Well, we might have missed a few vertebrae, but other than that..."

"We fucked him up GOOD." David assured the youngest member of Evolution with a smirk.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear any of that." Larry said, covering his ears with his hands. "This way, when the cops come to question you all, I don't have to be a witness."

"I don't think it's a good idea to take her out clubbing." David said, sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in hand. Paul draped in a chair with his own drink while Randy was pacing with a beer in hand. "Maybe her being a computer nerd and staying in is best for her."

"Not to mention us. You know what's going to happen if Vince finds out?"

"Fuck Vince, that guy had NO right laying his hands on her."

"Fuck all that, did you see her lay him out?"

"Well you have to remember, before she came apart of Evolution, she was a full-time wrestler and she won the Women's Championship three times." Paul reminded them, shaking his head, letting out a low whistle. "Randy, you should've seen the guy's stomach, man."

"She broke ribs easily, especially with those heavy boots. His nose was crushed too."

"I agree with Randy though. The guy had no right laying his hands on her and, if Vince finds out, we're simply gonna tell him that."

"Sounds good to me, man." David grunted, downing more of his bourbon. "She can stay at the hotels from now on."

Randy nodded, knowing he was being a bit of a hypocrite because he had put his hands on her a time or two, though he had NEVER struck her. Just a slight push or grabbing her wrists. At the same time, he was angry that someone else had put their hands on his kayfabe woman, snorting and finished his beer.

"Yeah, she belongs here, not out with us."

**~!~**

Jaina slowly opened her eyes the following morning, blinking as the sun streamed through the windows, and slowly sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her cheek wasn't that bad, having coated it with salve along with a cold compress. It was just a faint bruise now, that had a brown tint to it, causing her to sigh, and the swelling went down. Sliding from the bed, Jaina walked into the bathroom and shut the door, needing a shower in the worst way.

"GO AWAY!" Paul bellowed at the door when someone knocked, having the worst hangover imaginable. Instead of going to bed like they should have done, the three men stayed up bad mouthing the 'creep', talking about work, about some chick with a fine ass that Randy hadn't seen, and drank. A lot of drinking.

"House keeping?"

"NO FUCKING TOWELS!"

Randy threw a shoe at the door, groaning.

The door opened as Jaina walked out, shaking her head at all three of them with hangovers, walking over to close the shades so the sunlight didn't stream in. She made her way through the room, wearing a black silk robe that went to her knees, and walked over to the door, quietly telling the maid to come back later and apologized for the rudeness. She then went back to her own room and closed the door silently behind her before taking her robe off, wearing tan colored garments underneath, before pulling on a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top; a simple look. She then proceeded to brush her hair out, knowing they had a flight to catch sometime that day.

"Is it just me or did she look fucking hot in that robe?"

"She should get one that's shorter; her legs are fucking incredible."

Randy didn't know who to throw his other shoe at, groaning again. "You two need to step off."

"Why?"

"She's not exclusively your property you know."

"Jai, come knock these fuckers out."

Raising an eyebrow, Jaina walked out and crossed her arms in front of her chest, the jeans clinging to her like a second skin, flaring out near the bottoms, along with the tank top. "Why should I knock them out?" She asked promptly, tilting her head slightly to the side, her cheek having a small white bandage on it. Though, she covered up the bruise with foundation, wearing black eyeliner and clear gloss, honey blonde hair up in a clip that was big enough to hold the weight of it.

"You looked hot in that robe."

"You need to wear a shorter one because your legs are fucking incredible."

"Men."

"THAT'S why." Randy grumbled from his place on the floor, beside the bed, raising his head up and looked at her, then her long; lean legs. "Damn it, they're right...you need to wear a shorter robe."

"See? The girl has her game on." David smirked before closing his eyes, groaning as well. "Fuck me running."

"I didn't need that visual, not this damn early." Paul muttered, dragging his ass out of bed, reaching down to scratch himself, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs.

Randy lowered his head with a roll of his eyes; he'd fallen asleep in his slacks, bare chest and feet.

"If you boys are done, I'll order breakfast. Toast and coffee all around?" She bit back a smile when they all muttered yes, walking over to sit on Randy's bed, since he was too busy on the floor. She dialed room service and ordered herself French toast with three orders of toast and a huge pot of coffee with aspirin. She hung up and stood up, stopping David's hand before he could slap her ass, shaking her head. "Nice try, Animal." Jaina muttered and walked back to her room after stepping over Randy.

"Next time, wear a skirt if you're gonna be stepping over and flashing the view." Randy grumbled, sounding both amused and annoyed. With a sigh, he pushed himself up off the floor and yawned into his hand. A second later, his nose was wrinkling and he was gagging. "Oh man...Beer breath, gross."

"I DARE you to go kiss her."

"With tongue."

"Five hundred if you survive."

"Hell, I'll give you two fifty just for doing it."

"Do it and die, Orton!" Jaina shouted, having heard that and slammed the door as his head bounced off of it, shaking her head with a smirk. That was his own damn fault for sleeping right by her door, the fool. "I didn't touch him." She hummed happily and turned on the television in her room. Lying back on the bed, one knee was drawn up while Jaina brought her nail cleaner out, deciding to paint them black. Something to pass the time, not to mention she was drowning out the bellows on the other side of that wall.

A second later the door flew open, crashing into the wall so hard it left a dent, and a heavy boot went flying at her. "You fucking cunt!" Randy bellowed, holding his head. It had been pounding before, due to his hangover; there weren't words to describe the pain he was feeling now. "You are such a fucking bitch, Jaina! No wonder anybody wants a fucking thing to do with you! You stuck-up, frigid little-"

"Okay, okay stop yelling, you're giving me a migraine."

The boot missed her by a few feet, bouncing off the wall; apparently Randy didn't have very good aim and Jaina just stared back at him coolly. "Well good, I don't want anything to do with Evolution either, but guess what? I'm STUCK. So until Vince decides to move me elsewhere, deal with it. You told me I couldn't touch you and I didn't. You deserved that, Randy. Maybe you'll keep your lewd comments to yourself from now on, hmm?" She continued cleaning her nails and blew on them, not caring how much pain he was in at the moment.

"God, I wish that guy would've fucking done more than hit you; maybe you'd learn what being a fucking cunt really gets you." Randy spat hatefully, ignoring Paul's 'now that was low' comment and whirled around, disappearing into the other bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Fucking whore, fucking stupid whore." He muttered, holding his head in both hands. A comment, one comment. Paul and David both made them, but it was HIM she chose to be a bitch too.

"THE NEXT TIME A FLOCK OF WOMEN DECIDE TO TRY TEARING YOUR CLOTHES OFF, I WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS EITHER, YOU STUPID PRICK!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, hearing both David and Paul groan as her voice pierced right through their heads.

Jaina had enough of this shit; her things already packed up, she pulled her white tennis shoes on before stalking out of the hotel room. She was going to the airport, not wanting to be there with Randy. She would end up hurting him, knowing now he wasn't afraid to put his hands on or hurt her in return.

"Don't forget we got work tonight!" Paul shouted after her, laughing when she flipped him off over her shoulder and shut the door, leaning back against it. "You know something, David?"

"Hmm?"

"I think Jaina and Randy just need to fuck and get it over with."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

David started laughing, even though his head was killing him. "You sense it too eh?" He was wondering if he'd been the only one. Randy and Jaina had so much sexual frustration between them; it couldn't be cut with a knife, which is why when they were in the ring their chemistry was explosive. "I'm going to grab a shower in her room since Randy is in the other." He grunted, walking out, while Paul received their room service Jaina ordered for them. She was a sweet girl, but had a hell of a temper on her, and could be a downright bitch when she wanted too.

For the most part, Paul thought Jaina needed to stop being so serious and loosen up a little. She viewed them as nothing but party animals, never seeming to realize the four were very professional when it came to work. No matter how late or hung over they were, they were always on time with grins when it came to their jobs. Granted, every now and then, they did something stupid. David and the table incident came to mind. She just needed to pull that stick from her ass and everything would be good. Then again, Randy needed to lose his anger issues as well.

Jaina honestly didn't have a problem with Paul and David, not even Ric. It was Randy freaking Orton that got on her damn nerves! He was arrogant, cocky, brash, bold, sexy, delicious, gorgeous...okay she was getting way off track. His kisses sent her heart racing and lit her body on fire, along with his simple touches.

What the hell was wrong with her? Jaina sighed as she walked inside the airport; finding out Vince was letting Evolution take a private jet to the next area, Jaina went to the terminal. This just kept getting better and better…NOT! Jaina boarded the plane, knowing it wouldn't take off for a few hours, and made herself comfortable on the couch with a book and IPOD.

Paul was more than amused when Randy's anger hadn't cooled off by the time they were ready to go catch their flight. "Face it Orton," He began, walking into the bright sunshine, wearing a pair of sunglasses to ward it off. "Man...No more drinking, ever."

"I second that."

"What the fuck ever."

"Fuck her and get it out of your system or lose the attitude; it's getting annoying."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just MAYBE, what happened was an accident?"

David suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "I think you might have a point, Paul. It was pitch black in the room cause she was nice enough to draw the shades for us."

"And she overheard us daring you to go kiss her with your morning beer breath. I'll bet you anything she didn't see your head until it was too late and then you exploding on her just cemented what a dick you really are."

David shook his head as they handed over their tickets before boarding the plane.

"Her room had light in it; she knew my head was there because she STEPPED right over it." Randy snorted, wondering if they were both retarded or out to sweeten up Jaina, frowning at the thought.

"He has a point too."

"Besides, I'm the one she always punishes, even if you two clowns act worse."

Paul exchanged looks with David. Randy and Jaina had to hook up.

Jaina was sitting up on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, reading the last of her book and looked up when the men arrived before going back to what she was doing. She wasn't going to speak a word to Randy, seeing the knot on his forehead. In all honesty, when she shut the door, Jaina didn't see Randy's head there. She stepped over his body and she'd been so angry at the dare that she'd just slammed her door shut without looking. Of course, since Randy decided to jump down her throat, Jaina wasn't going to apologize as she chomped on another carrot after dipping it in ranch sauce, flipping the page, already buckled in.

Ignoring her as well, Randy settled into a seat and placed the duffel bag on his lap. He sorted through it for a moment before pulling out an MP3 player, sliding on the headset before letting the bag drop to the floor, leaning back and closed his eyes. If he even looked at Jaina right now, he was liable to do one of two things. Kill or kiss her. Honestly, he wasn't sure which one he preferred at the moment.

The flight was made in silence with just Paul and David talking amongst themselves, Jaina falling asleep an hour after they were in the air. They were heading to Moline for a Raw house show before traveling around. Raw would be in Chicago that following Monday. When the plane landed, Jaina walked off ahead of them, wheeling her bag behind her and decided to take the limo with Evolution. She was apart of them, whether she wanted to be or not, and Jaina couldn't fight it anymore. It was emotionally and physically exhausting as she slid in the limo while the driver took care of her bags, sliding over to stare out the window, leaning her head against the glass.

This would have been amusing if not for the fact that it was so damn childish. Paul studied both Randy and Jaina thoughtfully, ignoring David, who was busy texting one of his flings. They were sitting as far apart from each other as possible, looking anywhere but at each other. It was sad, really. He smirked, beginning to get an interesting idea. One way or another, Jaina and Randy were going to come to SOME sort of understanding.

Jaina dropped her things off at the hotel and changed into a black dress that had a gold sash around it with a plunging neckline, covering her breasts through the thin material. It went two inches above the knee, clinging to her every curve. She wore two inch black Stiletto heels with a gold choker, black eyeliner with gold eye shadow and clear gloss, wearing foundation to cover up the cut on her cheek. Her hair was left down to cover her near bare back, a strap going over the shoulder blades that kept the dress together. She walked out of her room, Evolution waiting, and rolled her eyes when their eyes widened.

"Please stop gawking at me." She pulled her leather jacket on, pulling her hair out, and walked ahead of them.

Ignoring that completely, David cocked his head to the side to watch as her pert little ass swayed gently from side to side with each step she took, and let out a low whistle. He winced when Randy actually smacked him upside his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

Paul raised a slow eyebrow as Randy stormed past them, shaking his head. "I do believe our little baby is growing up." He mockingly sniffled.

Stepping on the elevator, Jaina leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest, sighing when Randy joined her moments later, the doors closing before Paul and David could follow suit. It was just the two of them on the elevator. Jaina suddenly felt nervous and was ready for anything, heart pounding furiously in her chest, keeping her eyes away from him. Randy confused the hell out of her. One minute he didn't want to be around her and the next he did. These men were giving her a headache as she stared down at her nails, which were black with gold tips.

One minute Randy was ignoring Jaina, the next he was pinning her to the elevator, staring down at her. "Christ, I hate you." He muttered with no passion in the words as if trying to make himself believe it. His blue eyes raked over her face for a moment before bending down to kiss her, his lips both demanding and tender all rolled into one. When the doors opened he walked out, shaking his head, expecting to be knocked the hell out from behind at any second.

Jaina blinked repeatedly as she stood there for a few seconds, trying to get over the initial shock of what happened, swallowing hard. She stopped the elevator doors from closing before stepping off, raking a hand through her hair, not knowing what to do. She was angry, but at the same time, also astounded. What the hell did Randy kiss her for? He said he hated her and then kissed her? They did have a hate filled relationship, though on-screen nobody would EVER suspect that. Jaina was stunned into silence as she walked out to the limo and slid inside, scooting over to stare out the window with her ankles crossed.

He was going to burn in hell. All Randy wanted to do was pull Jaina onto his lap, lift up that dress and fuck her, not caring if Paul and David were there. They could watch and jack off for all he cared. Why did he kiss her was what was bothering him. She was hot and had a sharp sense of humor -usually aimed his way sadly-, but she was also likely to cut his throat while he slept.

"Hey Jaina, mind if I touch your leg?"

"Knock yourself out." Her voice was distant; she wasn't here in this limo right now, at least her mind wasn't, not moving her gaze from the window.

David raised a slow eyebrow at Paul, who was looking at Randy, both narrowing eyes at him, wondering what happened in that elevator.

"So you wouldn't mind if I slapped your pert ass, Jaina?"

"Sure, whatever." Those questions weren't registering; nothing was at the moment, her mind still spinning from that kiss only moments ago.

"How bout if I threw you over my knee?"

"And finger fucked you from behind?" Paul added, shaking his head again when she just said okay.

"That is ENOUGH!" Randy exploded, kicking both of them with his feet, face flushed angrily. "Fucking leave her alone, you pricks!"

Jaina slowly looked over at them, snapping out of her thoughts and daze, raising a confused eyebrow. "What's going on?" She demanded softly, seeing both Paul and David exchange looks with her, the pissed off expression on Randy's face and sighed heavily before turning to stare out the window again. They arrived at the arena a few minutes later as she slid out after Randy, taking his hand, feeling sparks shoot up her arm and flashed a smile at the fans that were waiting, heels clicking against the pavement with every step.

If not for the fact that they were in the same stable, working together and was likely to get his ass kicked for the attempt, Randy would have happily bashed their heads in with Paul's own sledgehammer.

"Oh this is just TOO precious."

"How long till he cracks?"

"Twenty minutes."

This was a house show so, after they finished with the ring, they could leave and go back to the hotel. Jaina was going home for her two days off that were after tonight. She already had her flight booked and everything, just wanting some peace and quiet. Randy had given her a migraine and now she was more confused than ever with that kiss. She needed time to think, time to breathe, just time in general. Jaina walked over and sat on the couch, crossing one leg over the other, for once having nothing to say.

When Randy went to drop in a chair, Paul took it with a shrug and grin, ignoring his friend's muttered curse. He watched as Randy then went for the bench, which David was suddenly sprawled out on.

"Sorry man." David rumbled, not looking up from the miniscule cell phone in his hands.

This left Randy with the couch, unless he wanted the floor and that wasn't happening, not in these expensive dress pants. He eased himself onto the couch.

"Oh Paul, I forgot to tell you. I'm going home since we have two days off, my flight leaves in the morning." She said, knowing he was the leader of Evolution so she had to tell him what was happening.

"We don't have any promotional shit to do?"

"Nope, I checked it. We all have two days off to do whatever we want. I'm going home."

"I guess I have no choice but to let you go..."

"I would've gone anyway."

"And the bitch has returned."

"Because you were expecting her to stay all nice and sweet like most women? No, David, there's a reason Jaina was picked to join Evolution, you know." Paul said sagely, nodding his head like some wise old man, though the impish gleam in his eyes belied that he was enjoying himself.

"Why's that?" David drawled, well aware Randy was tensing up on the couch.

"Because they figured one more set of balls couldn't hurt."

"Will you two KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF ALREADY?"

"No, the reason why I was forced to join Evolution is because Vince thought I could keep you all in line and I ended up being Randy's valet before he joined the group, so it made sense." She countered with a snort, standing up from the couch and smoothed her dress out, not believing how short it was. The material was silky and clung to every curve of her body as she took her jacket off, throwing it over the back of the couch. "He figured you needed a woman's touch and, believe me if I had a choice, I wouldn't be caught dead in this group." She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"You know something, maybe Vince is right." David said thoughtfully, loud enough for her to overhear.

"Yeah, maybe. How do you figure though? Just so we're on the same page."

"Because I would LOVE her 'touch'."

Randy picked up Jaina's leather coat and used it to beat David over the head.

"Hey now Orton, she's not REALLY your girlfriend so don't go getting all hot and bothered."

"Enough, man!" David was laughing so hard, tears were in his eyes, not believing how angry Randy was. "Why don't you just admit you have feelings for her and get it over with?"

Paul snorted, rolling his eyes. "No better advice, why don't you fuck her and get it over with?"

Jaina wasn't listening as she paced back and forth in the bathroom, finally walking out and seeing Randy had David in a headlock, sighing heavily. "I don't want to know." She muttered, really wishing she would've brought her IPOD. "Just don't kill each other, at least until after the show." She sat back down on the couch.

"You heard your lady love, Rando, don't-" David's face was going purple from both laughing his ass off and Randy tightening the hold around his neck. "Can't...breathe..."

"You're still smiling; Randy, try snapping his head off, I think you can do it."

Rolling his eyes, Randy let go of David, not believing the prick was STILL laughing and looked at Jaina, blue eyes raking over that dress she wore. "I'm in HELL!"

Paul and David both started bellowing with laughter when Randy stormed into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded as soon as Randy slammed the door shut behind him, crossing her arms in front of her chest, glaring at both David and Paul's snickering forms.

"The boy has the hots for you."

"That's putting it mildly." David was trying so hard not to laugh.

"He wants to fuck your brains out." Paul said bluntly and started laughing when Randy began bellowing through the door.

Jaina blinked, eyes growing wide then thought about that kiss, before feeling her cheeks turn a deep crimson red. "I-I'm going out to get some air." She walked out before they could stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The second that door closed behind her, Randy was back out, this time ready to kill these jackasses. "You two are NOT funny. I don't know what you're up too, but knock it off! I don't want to fuck her!"

"Mind if I do?"

"KEEP YOUR CRABS AWAY FROM HER!"

"Yes you do or else you wouldn't be getting defensive every time we mention something about her creamy, smooth, tanned, beautiful legs that could easily wrap around-" Paul was bellowing again when Randy attacked, putting him in a headlock and shoved him away as they began scrapping in the dressing room, David laughing too hard to stop them.

"Around a waist, ankles locked while being pounded-" Now David was being attacked again while Paul got a break, both of them loving taunting the kid. It was too good to pass up. "Just admit you want to fuck her and we'll leave you alone!"

"I never said that! I just don't want you two dick weeds chasing after her, trying to get up her skirt!" So he was lying through his teeth about the not wanting to fuck her, though at the same time, he didn't. He didn't know what the hell he wanted when it came to Jaina.

"Maybe she WANTS one of us to get under her skirt. You think she wears thongs?"

"I bet she's a no panty kinda- GODDAMN IT, THAT ONE HURT!"

**~!~**

Jaina was gone for an hour, having spent most of it walking around the arena, just needing some time alone to think. That's why she was going home. She hadn't been to Florida in over six months, sighing heavily, missing being there more than anything else. Though her lips were also on fire from Randy's elevator kiss, knowing it was going to happen in that ring again.

He always kissed her when they were out in the ring unless he lost, which wasn't often. Jaina finally made her way back into Evolution's locker room, seeing David was holding an ice pack to his jaw while Paul read a magazine; Randy looked calmer than earlier. She walked past him and sat down on the couch, knowing they were going out to the ring any minute.

Paul had an evolving mind brewing as he watched the pair over his magazine, eyes always on the pages whenever either Jaina or Randy chanced a look at him, turning the pages slowly after reading each article. It didn't help that Jaina had sprung she was taking off on him, though...He could almost feel a light bulb going off over his head and grinned. "The entire group is going out tonight, by the way, so let's pretend we're one big happy family." He said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Jaina was on her feet instantly, shaking her head. "No, I'm NOT going out again. Did you forget what happened to me last night?" Her eyes narrowed to slits, cheeks flushing angrily, "You can TRY forcing me to go out, Paul, but the fact is it's MY decision. I don't care if it's for promotional reasons, for the company, I don't give a DAMN!" There was NO way in HELL she was going out tonight; her cheek wasn't healed yet and she had an early flight to catch in the morning. "I'm not going."

Paul stared at her like she had lost her mind, a scowl on his face. "Jaina, for ONCE in your life, do us ALL a favor and shut the FUCK up." He ordered, raising a hand when Randy opened his mouth. "I meant out to the RING. After what happened last night, we all can agree the best place for you is NOT in a club." He snorted, raking a hand through his hair, and looked at her piercingly.

David just shook his head at her.

"Well the next time you announce something that we're doing, make sure you include WHERE." She shot back defensively, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry Paul, okay? Last night wasn't exactly the time I had in mind and I thought you meant after the show. I'm sorry." She murmured, feeling a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Randy, who was staring at Paul. Jaina knew she jumped the gun and mentally cursed herself, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't going ANYWHERE with this group after what happened, except when it came to business. "From now on, business is business. Leave me out of whatever personal shit you do. I know last night was promotional, but as far as going out, talking, whatever, leave me out of it. I'll meet you at gorilla position." She walked out, heels clicking fiercely against the floor, wanting this night to be over with so she could be back in Florida with warm weather, the ocean breeze and a bottle of wine with her own bed.

"And THAT is why I don't keep a steady girlfriend."

"Shut up, David." Randy sighed, shaking his head. Jaina hated them, all of them, and he didn't help the matter by kissing her right AFTER telling her he hated her. Not good, but he couldn't help it anymore than she could help her intense dislike of them.

"Hmmm..."

Jaina was a completely different woman out in the ring as opposed to backstage. She was a submissive seductress that most referred to her as a slut. It was a job though and she loved playing the part for some ungodly reason. Granted, she would've much rather been with someone else, but her and Randy clicked in the ring. They had this intense, unlimited chemistry that made even the more hateful fan actually step back and admire.

They were the perfect WWE couple as she stood by his side, Evolution's music surrounding them, shimmering under the gold lights. Her eyes were focused and filled with malicious intentions, as always, while Paul ran his mouth on the microphone. This was a promo, nothing more, which was a good thing. Whenever Evolution was together, Randy normally didn't kiss her or put the moves on her. She kept that predatory smile on her face, her contemptuous glare patent.

Randy wasn't even listening to Paul; he was too busy trying not to inhale whatever the hell it was Jaina was wearing or feel her damn presence, which was impossible since she was RIGHT there beside him. When Paul finally finished, he applauded, a smug smirk on his face, hoping he wasn't drilled about whatever was said because he hadn't heard a single word. When Jaina looked up at him, he smiled down at her.

"Sorry." David grunted as he accidentally nudged Jaina into Randy, watching as Randy automatically pulled her into his arms.

Then he kissed her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back, Evolution's music blaring through the arena speakers and slowly pulled back when neither of them could breathe, winking at the camera. The ladies loathed her while the men wanted to be Randy, something only the two of them could ignite from fans. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as Jaina walked over, kissing Paul and David on the cheeks, like she always did whenever they did an Evolution group promo, before raising their arms as if they owned and conquered the world. She then slid through the bottom rope and landed on the floor, smoothing her dress down. Somehow keeping it from going past her ass, Randy's arm wrapped around her waist, not acknowledging the fans, keeping her head held high like she was supposed too.

"Very smooth." Paul said, walking behind the pair alongside David. "She'll probably ream you a new asshole though."

"Probably."

"I got an idea, big man, and I'm going to need your help."

"Involving?"

"Jai and Rando. I think they need some one on one time together. Outside of work, if you follow me."

Randy couldn't hear the two; obviously, the fans were too damn loud not to mention the music. He didn't know where that kiss had come from, but very tempted to do it again.

Jaina didn't want to know what that kiss was about and immediately walked away from Randy as soon as they were backstage, knowing her lips were swollen. Everyone knew she'd been forced into this predicament, so it wasn't like they could harass her for it. Jaina didn't care what others thought anyway; as long as she had her job and did what she loved, that's all that mattered. The only thing Jaina wanted right now, however, was space from these three behemoths, not believing she was actually missing Ric and his flirtatious ways.

He did treat her with respect and never laid a hand on her, which she more than appreciated. Then Jaina started wondering what the hell that was about as far as David nudging her into Randy. Men. She didn't understand them and probably never would.

"Cold shower for you, bucko." David said, clapping a hand on Randy's shoulder, wondering why the kid was just standing there staring after Jaina, instead of chasing her ass down and fucking her senseless.

"Come on David, we got business to attend too."

"I'll come with."

"Nah, why don't you just hang out with the ice queen and see if she doesn't melt?"

**~!~**

"Where are the others?" She asked as soon as Randy walked into the dressing room, having beaten them back there, ready to go back to the hotel for a hot shower and bed.

Jaina had a flight at eight in the morning and couldn't wait to board it. She was chalking that kiss up to be just part of the show, not even wanting to think about the one in the elevator. She just didn't want to analyze anything right now and pulled her dress down before sitting on the couch, wondering where Paul and David were. They were supposed to leave right after their segment was over with, which is what normally happened; though she had a feeling they were plotting something.

"I don't know, they said something about going out." Randy muttered, not about to tell her what else they said, not in the mood to have his head bashed in with another door or something. He didn't even look at Jaina, also not in the mood to jump her and, again, bashed in the skull with the door. "What time does your flight leave?"

"Eight in the morning." She sighed wistfully, a smile crossing her lips that was genuine, eyes actually sparkling at the thought of being home again. "I might try taking an earlier flight if I can get one." She wouldn't be sleeping tonight and finally turned around to face Randy. "Well since they're going out, I'm heading back to the hotel."

Jaina walked past him, knowing she still had a few more things to pack up, not to mention she wanted out of this dress in the worse way. It was a house show so if fans saw her with or without Randy, it wouldn't matter as much as live events, as weird as that sounded. Then a thought struck her, why wasn't Randy with David and Paul?

"I'll come with you." Randy said, following her and hesitated. "Paul and David didn't invite me." He explained, though it wasn't true; they had told him...well, as much as he'd LIKE to take their advice, he liked breathing even more. "So...can I? "He looked down at his feet, scuffing the toe of his dress shoe along the floor.

"Sure, I don't know why you're asking me since it's Evolution's suite not just mine." This man confused her more than any other had before as Jaina raised an eyebrow, shaking her head slowly. "Well come on then." She urged, watching him grab his things and walked out of the dressing room with him following suit, neither saying a word, Jaina keeping her distance from him. She wasn't surprised when a limo was waiting for them, knowing David and Paul hadn't left the arena yet and slid inside followed by Randy, telling the driver to go back to the hotel. Jaina stared out the window, hands on her kneecaps, dying to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable, more her.

This was uncomfortable. Randy felt like he should say something, just to break the tension. Now that it was just them, with no where to run, he could finally feel how bad it really was. It was stifling, literally suffocating him. Of course, what was he supposed to say? Sorry I said I hated you and then kissed you? Somehow he knew that wouldn't go over well with Jaina.

"Jai, about earlier," He began, running a hand over his hair awkwardly. "In the elevator..." He almost sighed when she didn't even tense, wondering if this was a good idea or just pointless.

"Don't worry about it Randy. Water under the bridge." She waved him off dismissively with before rolling the window down and let the wind whip through her hair, closing her eyes as a peaceful smile crossed her face.

In a few hours, she would be feeling the Florida breeze in her beach house and she could hardly wait. Granted, her lips were burning from that kiss earlier in the ring, but Jaina had to push that all out of her mind for the time being. She didn't want to talk about it and especially not the elevator incident. She just wanted to pretend it never happened, knowing Randy had gotten carried away for whatever reason. Saying he hated her and then kissing her…yeah, the man was emotionally unstable.

She probably thought he was chemically imbalanced or something, which annoyed him. Now that David and Paul weren't around to bitch about it, Randy pulled a silver cigarette case from one of the side flaps of his duffel bag, flicking it open and plucked a cigarette from the case. A menthol cigarette. With a sigh of contentment, he lit it up and pressed a button to roll down the window, not wanting to bother her too much with the smoke.

"Want one?" He offered cordially.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." She said, glancing over at him to acknowledge the question, before turning back to stare out the window.

The rest of the ride was made in silence, each in their own thoughts, Randy about her and Jaina about going home. When they arrived at the hotel, Jaina was the first one out, thanking the driver, and headed through the back door. She didn't feel like being bombarded with fans and started up the stairs, exhausted from the day's events. Sighing heavily, Jaina decided she wouldn't be taking an elevator anytime soon.

Why she didn't take the elevator was beyond him, but then again, after thinking about it, Randy had a sneaking suspicion he knew why. Sighing, he did head for the elevator. Just as he was passing by a potted plant that was almost his height, he turned and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Were we spotted?"

"Nope, now...you go hide him and I'll keep an eye on her, make sure she does catch that flight to Florida. Keep your cell on."

"Hope Randy ain't allergic to the humidity."

**~!~**

When Randy didn't show up, Jaina chalked it up to him going out somewhere, shrugging nonchalantly. She showered and changed into a pair of blue jeans with a dark blue halter top, having gotten lucky with a flight that was leaving in three hours. She would be dead on her feet, but at least she would be sleeping in her own bed. Jaina finished packing quickly and left Paul a note, telling him she was taking off tonight instead of in the morning, before heading out of the room. Humming happily, Jaina walked out of the hotel and seen her cab waiting, sliding inside and instructed the driver to go to the airport. She couldn't wait to start her two day vacation away from Evolution.

**~!~**

Paul was way too amused. Jaina was making this so easy. Like she WANTED it to happen. Shaking his head, he skimmed the note for a second time. He whipped out his cell phone, calling David.

"He still out? Good, good. She just left for an early flight. So is he ready to go?"

"Yep. Snug as...well, he's going to be stiff and sore when he's unzipped, but he'll be alright."

**~!~**

Arriving at the airport, Jaina went through security and sighed when she heard her plane would be delayed an hour. Sighing, she decided to get some snacks from the vending machine with her bag of change, pulling it out of her purse. Her hair was up in a clip away from her face as she tapped her chin in thought, turning around when she felt a tap on her arm.

"H-Hi...are you...Jaina from Evolution?" The boy asked, standing a little below her height. He was around fifteen with black hair and deep green eyes, looking very sheepish at the moment.

"Yes I am, honey." She flashed him a heart stopping smile and signed his booklet he got from the house show, winking, kissing his cheek. "Keep supporting Evolution."

He walked off in a daze.

David was the reason for the delay. Not that anyone would ever find that out, but he needed SOME way to get Randy's heavy ass onto that plane. If he went to jail for this, he was going to knock Paul's fucking head off. After smooth talking an employee and mentioning how his bag was too important to just be tossed into the holding compartment, he watched as the suitcase, containing a folded up Randy Orton, was driven out to the airplane and gently loaded. Good thing he had made a few strategic tears in that suitcase, Randy was going to be dying for fresh air. Laughing inwardly at his joke, David vacated.

Around midnight, Jaina boarded the plane and pulled an IPOD with headphones out of her carry-on bag, leaning back against the seat with a smile on her face. 'Florida, here I come.' She thought, knowing Paul would be angry with her for taking off tonight, but honestly, she just needed time away.

They drove her nuts with their antics so, for a few days, they would have to deal with the consequences. She wouldn't be there to save their asses and grinned at the thought. As soon as they were in the air, Jaina unfastened her seatbelt and let the music lull her to sleep.

**~!~**

"I really hope he doesn't die in that thing." David commented after rejoining Paul.

"He won't. That sedative will keep him knocked out and calm until he's unzipped, which means he can't scream and suck out the air faster than it gets to him."

"You really are a sick bastard, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

**~!~**

When the plane landed around five AM, Jaina slowly stepped off the plane, stretching her arms in the air with a yawn, knowing her car was at the airport. She'd left it six months ago, paying monthly fees to keep it there for when she returned, a black Escalade. She had it custom made with black leather seats that heated and cooled, depending on the weather. Jaina walked over to retrieve her luggage and started heading out of the airport, when she was stopped by one of the airport security guards.

"You forgot your bag, ma'am." He said, pointing to the large suitcase at his feet. "You are Jaina Culverson, right?" When she nodded, he smiled, looking relieved. "I'll haul this to your car." He waited patiently for her to lead the way, puzzled when she stared at the suitcase.

"Umm sure..." Jaina wasn't going to question it right now, knowing it was probably a mistake, but she was too tired to deal with it at the moment. She thanked the security guard as she walked out to her Escalade and opened the back hatch while she put the rest of her luggage in the backseat. Hearing it slam shut a moment later, Jaina flashed him a smile. "Thank you, have a good morning." She slipped in her Escalade and peeled out of there moments later, heading home.

Randy was starting to come too, slowly; groggily. He was somewhat aware that he was in a tiny, enclosed space. Enclosed spaces didn't really bother him so he wasn't panicking, yet. As feeling returned to his body, he became aware that he was moving as well as in said enclosed space. Raising his heavy feeling hands, he felt around him, frowning. The air was stale and warm, and when he took a deep inhale, it seemed to almost suck all the air out of whatever it was he was trapped in. NOW he was panicking.

It was an hour before Jaina arrived home, though she'd blasted the air conditioner in her car, a smile on her face. When she pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition, Jaina stepped out and walked around as she popped the hood of her Escalade, needing to get her bags inside the house so she could unpack, then sleep. Her eyes widened when she seen that package from the airport twist and turn, it was MOVING! Her heart was pounding furiously as she stumbled back, letting out a scream when the bag rolled out and onto the pavement, crashing with a thump.

"Oh my god!" Jaina cried out, jaw dropped, and immediately rushed over when she heard muffled screaming coming from the bag. "Hold on! Please hold on!" She found the zipper and yanked it down, only to stare back at Randy Orton!

Randy was literally drenched in sweat, clothes sticking to him like a second skin, hair soaked through, face flushed a brilliant shade of red. He fell out of the suitcase; his entire body locked up from being in the same position for so long and fell onto the scorching hot pavement, letting out a curse of pain, trying to move. "GODDAMN IT!"

Jaina was beside herself, not believing this, and raked a hand through her hair as he tried to move. The last time she saw him was in the limo... "Randy, Randy calm down!" She ordered as she got down on her knees, knowing he was probably in some major pain. She wrapped one of his arms around her neck, lifting him, though he was using what he could of his strength to do most of it, both of them stumbling a little bit. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?" She was asking more herself than him, shaking her head, and knew just by the look on his face he didn't do this for a prank or something. He looked scared out of his mind and was white as a ghost.

"No idea, I don't even remember anything..." Randy managed to get out; his throat was burning, needing a drink of water badly, and screaming hadn't helped him any. "Christ...I can't stretch..." He groaned, trying not to lean into her, but it was kind of hard considering he couldn't move. "Whoever did this is going to die...where the hell are we?"

"You're in Sarasota, Florida, where I live." Jaina answered softly, knowing she couldn't be a bitch to him right now, holding onto him. Her arm firmly wrapped around his waist, Jaina guided him over to sit in the Escalade. "Hold on." She walked over and grabbed her Dasani water that she'd barely touched, returning to him a few seconds later, handing it to him. When he couldn't take it, she unscrewed the cap and brought it to his mouth, nodding when he immediately took it with his hand, beginning downing the entire bottle. 'Paul and David are going to have a field day with this.' She thought, groaning; so much for a peaceful two days ALONE without the boys.

Florida, okay, he could deal with that. Now HOW had he gotten here? "Okay, how did I wind up in your luggage?" He asked tiredly, flexing his stiff fingers with another groan. Who in their right mind would...Randy's blue eyes narrowed, hoping his sudden thought wasn't right because, if it was, he was going to KILL somebody with his bare hands just as soon as they stopped hurting.

"I have no idea. I was told by a security guard at the airport this bag had my name and everything on it. I was too tired to check it out." Now that she'd gotten the shit scared out of her, Jaina was WIDE awake and rubbed his shoulder, feeling how stiff his body was, shaking her head. "I caught an earlier flight out at midnight." She slowly stood up from the Escalade, biting her bottom lip. "Don't you think you should call Paul and let him know where you are and what happened?" She suddenly asked, knowing they were going to be PISSED and probably kill whoever did this to Randy.

"Yeah, after I can walk without locking up like I'm the fucking Tin Man..." Randy muttered, hesitantly putting his feet on the ground, grabbing hold of the top of the Escalade just incase. He tested one foot then the other, sighing when he didn't go toppling. "I need a shower...and a gun..." He groaned, not believing this. "Someone is going to die."

"Sure, of course." Jaina had no idea what else to say or even think as she shut the hood of her Escalade, grabbing her bags, and lead Randy slowly to her front door. She couldn't believe he was here, but that wasn't going to ruin her two days off. He would take a shower, recuperate, and be on a plane back to wherever the WWE was at the moment. Jaina stopped and breathed in it all in, a bright smile on her face, even with just finding Randy in a bag in the back of her Escalade. She was home and it felt wonderful as she set her bags down, feeling content and peaceful, just as Randy walked through the front door. "The bathroom is down the hall, first door on your left. Help yourself to anything." She was already walking in the opposite direction, opening windows and kicked her shoes off, feet bare against the carpeting and hardwood floors.

Randy halted to take in her home, arching an eyebrow. It was actually very nice; he somehow envisioned her holed up in some penthouse, everything dark except the light coming from her laptop. Surprise, surprise. Holding the wall, just incase, he made his way to her bathroom, letting out a moan of longing when he seen the shower. In seconds he was naked, under the sprays, and washing away the sweat and stench.

Her house was VERY light with white curtains and beige carpeting, black furniture. Her penthouse was two stories and had four bedrooms; two were guest rooms, one her office, where her wrestling memorabilia was held, and the final one being her master bedroom. It came with a full kitchen that had an island in the middle of it, a dining room with a glass table; the works.

Jaina had worked hard for her house and loved it, never wanting to leave, the ocean breeze immediately engulfing it. Turning music on from her very expensive stereo system, Jaina got to work in dusting her place, dancing as she went, feeling completely content when she was home. Wearing white cotton shorts with a black and white matching tank top, black flames going up the sides, Jaina pulled her hair up in a high ponytail.

After a lengthy shower, Randy discovered he had a major problem. He didn't have clean clothes. Whoever had tricked him -and his guess was either Paul or David, if not both, the stupid bastards- apparently didn't think he'd want his things. Sighing, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, ignoring it as it slid down to settle loosely about his hips. Knowing Jaina was probably going to spaz, he walked out to find her.

"I have a problem." He announced once he spotted her in the living room.

"What is it?" She called over her shoulder while dusting her things, finally turning around after hopping on the couch, and swallowed hard at the sight of him. Oh dear god...he was in NOTHING but a towel, which caused her heart to start beating rapidly in her chest. The way the water ran down his bare chest and arms in rivulets took her breath away, but Jaina hid what she was thinking well. Tilting her head, Jaina jumped back off, after dusting her masks, to pause her music. "Well?"

Randy wondered if she was really that retarded, blue eyes narrowing for a moment. Then he took pity on her, she was probably still recovering from finding his ass locked up in the back of her car. "I have NO clothes, but the ones on your bathroom floor." His tone was almost disgusted as those clothes were soaked through and reeked of body odor.

Jaina couldn't help it and started laughing her ass off, seeing the disdain clear as day on his face, trying hard to stop, but it wasn't happening. "Ummmm..." Her tone was filled with amusement, though her eyes couldn't stop staring at him. Damn he had an incredible body. "Well, I could wash them for you and then we can go to Wal-Mart to see if we can't find you something more suitable?" She suggested, seeing his eyes narrow. "There's also a mall since you're a designer kind of guy." She was already on her way to pick up the clothes, making a stop in the kitchen to grab tongs.

There was NO way she was picking those clothes up with her hands.

Randy followed her, mildly curious about what the hell she was using the tongs for, then seen her gingerly lifting his pants. "Hey...oh Christ, I smelled horrible..." He groaned, recoiling when she brandished at them. Then again, he had been in an almost airless suitcase for hours, sweating enough to fill a pool. "Sorry Jaina. Mind if I use your phone to call the guys?"

She was plugging her nose with one hand, while putting the clothes in a bag, not wanting to smell them and nodded. "Sure, go ahead." She sounded nasally and released her nose, scrunching it a bit before going to her laundry room, which was just off the kitchen. "Phones are all over the place, pick one."

Jaina walked away from him and went to put his clothes in the wash, adding more laundry detergent than normal, before starting it up. Randy had to be starving so Jaina got busy on fixing them breakfast, since it was only seven o'clock, deciding on pancakes with bacon and eggs. A few minutes later, Jaina heard Randy shouting and knew instantly who was responsible for him being here.

Those damn fools!

Jaina was personally going to make their lives MISERABLE when she returned to the road. For now, she was at home; NOTHING and NOBODY was going to destroy it for her. She kept a smile on her face, deciding to let her anger fester until she was face to face with Paul so she could sock him right in his big nose, along with David. That thought made her smile widen as she began pouring the batter in the pan, flour on her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh shit, it's him, I'll bet you anything." Paul laughed, seeing a Florida number pop up on his cell phone that he didn't know. "Hello?" He put the phone on speaker.

"You are so dead you son of a bitch!"

"Why?"

"You know why!"

"Where you at, kid? You sound...cramped."

David had to walk out for a minute.

"You fucking knocked me out and stuffed me into a goddamn suitcase! Are you out of your MIND?" Randy was pissed and had every reason to be.

"Now technically, David did all of that; I'm just the mastermind behind it all." Paul said, sounding bored and yawned loudly into the phone, winking when David walked back in. "Besides, what are YOU going to do about it? You don't have any of your shit with you. Including your ID, which means you're STUCK there until we are feeling generous."

"I don't need an ID to travel."

"Actually, yes you do moron. You're supposed to carry either a license or state issued ID anywhere you go in the United States, enjoy boarding a plane."

Damn Randy could yell when he was pissed off enough. Then again, Jaina had been on the forefront of that anger before. She rubbed her wrists, remembering that night at the arena when she kicked him in the stomach. Sighing, Jaina shook that thought out of her mind and flipped the pancakes before going to check his wash, seeing it was almost done, and then she could pop it in the dryer. She had state of the art advanced equipment, knowing she waited until the last minute to do things. A load of laundry took her a half an hour as opposed to the normal hour and a half.

Randy was going to blow up and take all of Florida with him. He hung up before he started stuttering, not needing that added as another thing for Paul to laugh at; he was that mad. He set down the phone before he broke it in half, clenching his fists tightly and looked around, deflating. His friends were assholes, but...if he had to be stuck somewhere, this sure was a beautiful place to be stranded.

The smell of food wafted in the air as Jaina flipped some pancakes on a plate, deciding she was making as many as she wanted, hearing the washer shut off and poured more batter in the pan before going to change it out. She smiled at the scent and threw a fabric softener sheet in before turning it on full blast, knowing Randy needed his clothes. She turned around and smiled upon seeing him.

"I'm making breakfast if you're hungry. Your clothes should be done in ten minutes tops." She then turned back around and flipped the pancake over, sighing in contentment.

"Oh good." Randy said, not too comfortable with walking around pretty much naked.

There was nothing between his dick and her but a towel. Considering all the extremely sexual thoughts he had been entertaining about Jaina lately…that really wasn't a good thing. A scowl marred his face, wondering what the hell Paul and David had been thinking. That he and Jaina were going to 'work' out their problems? They were more likely to kill each other then anything.

"No problem, not your fault they decided to be dickheads." She replied deadpan, shaking her head with a sigh, flipping more pancakes on the plate while he sat at the island. But damn if they couldn't read them like books, knowing they both had sexual chemistry that was peaked off the charts. That kiss in the elevator proved it. Jaina couldn't deny it, but she also wasn't going to act on it or show any sign of interest. Randy might be good, great, wonderful, spectacular in the sack, but he was also an arrogant prick that only cared about his needs instead of others. "I didn't know what you liked so I decided on pancakes with eggs and bacon." She shrugged, setting the bacon on the island along with scrambled eggs.

Something told him she wouldn't care even if she knew what he liked. "Sounds great." He said softly, starving beyond belief, his stomach growling loudly as if to cement that fact and inhaled deeply. "Smells good." Randy was having a hard time with believing all this. He was sitting in Jaina's kitchen in nothing except a towel, getting ready to eat with her, and they HADN'T tried killing each other.

Her eyes closed briefly as a breeze blew through the door that lead to a beautiful in ground pool that had a patio surrounding it. She sat at the island with him after finishing off the pancakes and helped herself, refusing to serve him, and slathered her food with syrup along with some freshly squeezed Florida orange juice. She poured both of them a glass before taking a bite out of her food, moaning at the taste.

"Oh my god I'm in heaven. I'm home with REAL food." She sighed again as contentment stole over her, refusing to get upset that Randy was here. It wasn't his fault and she honestly didn't want to spend her time at home being miserable.

Randy hadn't expected her to wait on him and it showed as he made himself semi comfortable, serving himself. "Very delish." He said after a few bites, wondering if she could actually cook or just the breakfast foods. But considering they lived off of hotel and fast food, he wasn't going to complain. Randy stood up to carry his plate to the sink and instantly regretted it, a breeze whipping through, taking off the already precariously perched towel. "Damn it..."

She turned around when that happened, immediately pulling her gaze from him, even though it was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do, clearing her throat. "Well, that was umm...unexpected." She didn't have a clue what else to say, cheeks flaming and stood up from island, having finished her breakfast. She rinsed them, taking Randy's plate, and put them in the dishwasher just as the dryer buzzed. 'Thank god.' She thought, knowing if he walked around with a towel much longer, she would end up jumping him. She pulled his clothes out and walked over, handing them to him. "They're fresh and ready to wear again." She then proceeded to clean up while he went to the bathroom to change, trying to simmer the fire within her down.

Randy whistled as he dressed, suddenly in a much better mood. He told himself it was because he had fresh, clean clothes, but the reality was he had noticed Jaina's flaming cheeks. For some reason, that cheered his day up immensely. Of course, new clothes were a must too. He skipped the dress shirt, just pulling on the t-shirt and tucked it into his black slacks, walking back out.

"Hi, thanks for doing my laundry." He added as an afterthought.

"You couldn't very well walk around here naked." Jaina said reasonably, putting the remainder of the food away before wiping the island down of any crumbs, just happy to be home. She looked up at him and instantly regretted it. The shirt hugged his muscular torso, chest and arms like a second skin, making her swallow hard. "I'm going to Wal-Mart so I'll drop you off at the mall so you can get some new clothes while I do some grocery shopping." She walked past him and took a few deep, silent breaths, suddenly feeling like it was a hundred degrees.

"Uh...one problem." Now Randy was embarrassed and it showed, mentally vowing all sorts of violence on Paul and David for this. Oh yes, those two jackasses were going to pay indeed. "I don't have my wallet on me...David must've taken it when he..." He did not like the idea of David fumbling in his back pocket at all, his already red cheeks darkening even more.

"You are just in one big pickle aren't you? We should leave Evolution on principle after this." She stated, trying not to sound amused, and held her hand up when he began talking again. "Randy, I have money and you can just pay me back if you want. I'll foot the bill. I can't have you walking around here in those clothes for the next two days. I already know you're staying here and there's plenty of guest rooms to choose from. Now give me a few minutes to change and we'll go."

What was she going to do, tell the guy to go fuck himself and not help him? No because if he ended up walking around here WITHOUT clothes, she was going to end up doing something both of them would enjoy and regret. Jaina walked upstairs to her room and closed the door, deciding on what to wear.

This was the most interesting, embarrassing, eventful day of his life and it wasn't even over. If anything, it was just starting. Randy could not fathom Jaina buying him the things he needed, already determining they'd go to Wal-Mart because she wasn't dropping a bunch of cash on designer clothes for him. That and jeans and plain t-shirts sounded rather good at the moment. And then there was the fact that she hated the ground he walked on and this no doubt would be fuel for her to throw against him the next time she felt like burning his ass.

Jaina walked downstairs ten minutes later, wearing a blue denim skirt with a white halter top, white flip flops on her feet with blue sunglasses on top of her head. Her hair was still up and clipped back to make it smooth on top, a few tendrils framing her face delicately. "Ready to go?" She didn't wait for him to respond and walked out of her house, locking the door with him following, and grinned at her beautiful blue Escalade. "You're going to love the ride now that you're not trapped in a bag." She said jokingly, smirking when Randy growled at her, deciding she was going to drive him insane for fun while he was here. A few minutes later, she peeled out of there and headed toward Wal-Mart, Randy telling her he didn't want her going to the mall.

He could already foresee problems and knew beating the tar out of her on her turf would probably land him a jail sentence, which he didn't need, though it might be peaceful. Vince would have his ass however. Sighing, he vowed to just let her have her fun, already searching for a way out of this mess. He could call Vince and tell him what was going on...of course, Vince would definitely find it funny and probably somehow use it in a line or something just for shits and giggles. There went that option.

Jaina blasted country music on the way to Wal-Mart; not knowing Randy couldn't stand it, and hummed along to some of the songs, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. She didn't know what to say to Randy as the wind blew through her hair, inhaling and drinking it in as much as she possibly could. She loved Florida and glanced over at Randy through her blue sunglasses, wondering what he was thinking.

"Look," She began, turning the music down. "I know you didn't plan this to happen and neither did I, so if you want I'll buy you a plane ticket so you can be on your way out of here." She knew he didn't want to be around her and was trying to help.

Randy shook his head, staring straight ahead, jaw set. "I'm gonna call Paul back in a few hours and see if he can't at least wire me money from my accounts." Since the bastard had his damn bank card anyway. Now that was a bad thought and Randy sincerely hoped David didn't get his hands on it.

At this point in time, David was busy calling Jaina's cell phone, looking at Paul who just nodded, inhaling with a grin.

"You two are the most vile, cruel, son of a bitches on the planet." She stated with a smile, shaking her head when David began laughing, not able to resist. "Do you realize you could've killed Randy? Why did you send him home with me anyway?" Jaina felt her cheeks tinge a deep red as she cleared her throat. "David Bautista that is NOT funny!! Just wait until I get back on the road, you two are going to wish I was never put with Evolution."

"Well honey, we usually wish that anyway, especially when you're on your period." David said, sounding amused, and ignored her indignant screech. "The reason we DO like having you around is because you have the most juiciest little ass I've ever laid eyes on and legs that were meant to go around a man's waist. Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I have something to tell you."

Paul was DYING from laughing so hard.

"If you send Randy home, we're going to murder his bank account, overcharge his credit cards, and basically kill him financially. So...he stays with you until you come back on the road with us."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Jaina slammed on the breaks, causing Randy to curse out, completely and utterly LIVID at these two with their antics. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCHES, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAN'T MURDER HIM FINANCIALLY, YOU-" Suddenly, Jaina stopped screaming and tapped her fingers on the wheel, an idea popping into her mind and looked over at Randy. "Okay fine, you two win. He can stay with me." She actually sounded chipper about it, though there was NOTHING chipper in her eyes as they flashed wickedly, a cruel smirk forming on her lips. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll cover for him, but YOU two will be paying me back, deal?" She smirked when David agreed, mind already turning. "Oh, and one more thing David, the only legs that are going to wrap around your waist are Paul's." She clicked the phone shut.

David stared at the phone his jaw hanging down, brown eyes wide. He looked at Paul, who wore an identical expression on his face. "Well that was uncalled for!"

"Just...stay away from me, alright?"

"What do you mean by 'you can't murder him financially'?" Randy demanded once she was off the phone.

Jaina slipped the phone back in her purse and cleared her throat, already knowing how they were going to get their payback. "They said if you don't stay with me until I come back on the road, they were going to drain your bank accounts, basically murder you financially. So you're stuck." The evil was brewing inside her mind, wicked intentions swirling in those blue orbs of hers that were cerulean at the moment. "We will get our revenge and I have the perfect way to do it. We're leaving Evolution." She pulled back on the road and headed to Wal-Mart.

"We're leaving Evolution..." Randy echoed, wondering if she was serious about the 'we'; well obviously she had to be. They were an on-screen couple; though there was always the chance she could decide she didn't want that either. "And just HOW do you think that's going to happen? We both know Vince isn't going to let us walk away from Evolution. Unless we jump script of course, then they don't have a choice..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's time for you to get a title shot, Randy, to be a champion. Vince won't have a choice. You'll win the title and Evolution will turn on us." She knew Paul was too greedy and would want the World Title for himself, snorting as she kept her focus straight ahead. "I won't be leaving your side for awhile; we have too much chemistry on-screen to even THINK about parting ways." Oh yes, this was all going to work out in their favor as her eyes narrowed even more, gunning it down the road. "They'll get the short end of the stick when they lose their most valuable player, you."

Considering Jaina acted as if she hated him, the ground he walked on as well as the very air he breathed; Randy was a bit confused by this sudden turnaround, crediting to Paul and David's heinous prank. Well, talk about backfiring. "Okay, sounds good." He said after a moment, a slow; cruel smirk spreading across his lips. The gold around his waist and Jaina at his side, now THAT sounded awesome!

"We help each other succeed so, unless you don't want me by your side, you have to tell me now." Randy was going for the World Title after returning from her mini vacation; Paul had already informed her before leaving, the moron. Snorting, she pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and found a spot near the entrance, taking it. "I'm not easy to get along with, but then again, neither are you. Maybe during this time alone we can figure out a way to deal with each other a bit more professionally." She rolled the windows up and slid out of her Escalade, locking it.

"The way I see it, Jai," Randy said, falling into step with her, refusing to walk behind her because he wasn't her dog and she wasn't his. "This is a business venture. We both have a lot to gain by working together." He could already see her with the Women's Title around her waist then froze, staring down at her. "Jai, you know how to wrestle don't you? I know you can knock a guy on his ass with that kick of yours…"

"Yeah, I can wrestle. I'm probably a little rusty considering Vince has decided I'm better as eye candy, but I can kick ass with the best of them." She sounded confident as she stared back into his mystic blue eyes, seeing the gears were already turning in his head, and sighed gently. "Come on; let's not worry about work right now. We have to get you some clothes and food for the house." She walked side by side with him, moving when people were in a hurry, and grabbed a cart.

Considering Randy had spent the better part of half the night, and some of the morning, in a suitcase, he didn't feel like hurrying, which meant his strides matched hers instead of walking fast like he usually did. "So what are we getting again? Food and clothes?" He didn't need her for the clothes, unless she felt like helping him pick up boxers or briefs. Or maybe needed his opinion on some new panties.

"Why don't you go get your clothes while I shop for food?" Jaina suggested, winking before he could respond, and went off on her way.

She wasn't going to help him pick his clothes out; he was an adult and could do it himself. Humming, Jaina started thinking about her and Randy being alone with him as champion. That was a heavenly thought as she smiled, nodding as if to assert what she was thinking. It would be worth it in the end; she had to keep reminding herself of that. Snorting, Jaina decided they were going to turn on Evolution after Randy won the World Title, not the other way around. They were out for revenge and going to get it in more ways than one.

Randy didn't go hog crazy. He just selected a few pair of jeans, having to sadly try them on since he wasn't the average size, glad when they didn't split or ride up his ankles. A pack of socks, some boxers and a few t-shirts. He would live with the dress shoes or go bare foot, providing she didn't have a problem with that. He was a guest and would keep his temper in check. Unless her mouth ran away with her, then he'd feed her some of the sand that was just outside her back door.

Knowing how Randy was, Jaina threw in a pair of tennis shoes and sandals for him, knowing he would need them while they were here. During the beginning of that conversation with David, they told her she had a week, not two days, off with Randy. Those two were going to pay and Randy didn't even realize what was going on. Sighing, she threw more food in the cart, grabbing her tuna since she was obsessed with it and few more items before heading back toward the clothes section to find him. The cart was packed full, though his shoes and sandals were on top.

"Trust me, you'll need them." She knew his size too and waved him off when he began protesting her. "It's done, come on time to check out."

Randy picked up the shoes, studying them. Sort of his style and definitely his size. "I don't know why I'm bothering to ask this, but...how do you know my shoe size?" He asked, knowing it was asinine but unable to stop himself, wondering just what else about him she knew, suddenly smirking. He could fill her in on his jock size too if she wanted.

"I know you prefer honey mustard instead of ranch on your chicken breasts. I know you love the color blue. I know your shoe size because I've had to retrieve your wrestling boots several times and your dress shoes." Jaina smirked when he just raised an eyebrow at her, shrugging. "We're close on-screen and travel together; we're bound to pick up a few perks about the other." They stood in line as she leaned against the cart, trying to stifle a yawn. It was definitely naptime when she arrived home.

"Okay, so riddle me this, why do you pay attention to those small details?" Randy asked, helping her unload the cart onto the conveyor belt, arching an eyebrow. "I know we're an on-screen couple, but those are things a real couple does, aren't they?" He knew several things about her as well, but he wasn't letting in on that fact.

"I'm very observant." She shrugged nonchalantly, proceeding to tell him some facts about Paul and David, hell even Ric.

Jaina would miss Ric when they left Evolution, but it would be worth it. Not to mention she had to cover up that she secretly had been crushing on Randy for the past nearly two years they'd been an on-screen couple. Jaina had her bases covered as he put his things on the conveyer belt and didn't even flinch when everything was rung up, simply using a credit card. She'd pay it off when she got home and slid it back in her wallet before signing, showing her ID.

ID, what a bitch. Randy shook his head then contented himself with a smirk as he loaded the bags back into the cart. Very observant huh? Well, he'd give her some things to observe since they obviously were going to be spending more time together, a lot more time together. His eyebrow rose when a guy approached, wondering if Jaina had any idea how irresistible she was.

"Hey bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

She spun around, ready to give whoever it was a tongue lashing, and fell short as her eyes lit up. "Scotty?" Jaina squealed and ran into his arms, laughing as he spun her around, kissing his lips before he set her down. "I may be your bitch, but you're my whore."

"Of course darling, of course." He giggled, blondish black hair spiked up with Tripp pants on and a black tank top, black painted fingernails. "So what is my sexy bitch doing back in Sarasota?"

"Vacation, why haven't you texted me lately, you ass?"

"Oh honey, the shop has been TOTALLY booked solid." He fingered her hair, eyes narrowing slightly. "You need to come in for a haircut, your split ends are BAD."

"No shit." She muttered, though the smile never left her lips. "How's Gary doing?"

"He's good though, right now, we're fighting." He sighed dramatically. "Apparently his ex won't leave him alone. Too bad, he's MINE now." He giggled again. "Listen you sexy bitch, I HAVE to go, but we should do lunch before you leave! I've missed you!"

"You can count on it, call or text, you know the number."

Randy immediately smoothed down his ruffled feathers. Her friend, Scott, was gay. Very, very gay. Randy didn't mind gay people, usually. He just stood there and listened to them, arching an eyebrow as they went on. Dear God...He was going to be sick. Sexy bitch? And she wasn't slapping him? Where was the Jaina he had come to know and love to hate?

Jaina laughed when Scott told her she had a hunk of meat and she'd better eat it, referring to Randy, rolling her eyes. "You are too much, Scotty! I'll call you!"

She was laughing so hard; Scott was one of her best friends in Sarasota and her hair stylist. He got away with calling her a sexy bitch and shook her ass when Scott slapped his, giggling more as he walked into Wal-Mart while she helped Randy put the rest of the things in the back of her Escalade, before putting the cart in the return area. She slid into the driver's side and laughed when she got a text about Randy, shaking her head and responded with a simple 'Not happening'.

"Okay, I'm going to regret asking this, but it's been on mind since your friend said it...What did he mean by meat and eating?" Randy already gathered it was sexual, but to him it sounded an awful lot like something a straight guy would say to a woman, providing they both were drunk as hell.

"You're the meat and he told me to eat you." Jaina answered promptly, shrugging, used to Scott's metaphors and ways. It was one of the reasons why she liked him so much. "Don't worry, Randy, you're safe." She smirked and backed out of the spot, putting the vehicle in drive before heading back home. She was exhausted, yet thrilled at reuniting with one of her best friends. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're staying here for a week. David told me while I was on the phone with them."

Jaina slid sunglasses over her eyes, knowing she just lied through her teeth as far as Randy being safe. She wanted him, in the worst way, and would really have to keep her distance until they went back on the road. Then everything could get back to normal.

Randy shook his head, not sure if he could be around her for a week without jumping her and showing her that she wasn't safe from him. "Aww damn, and here I thought I'd LIKE to be eaten." He snapped his fingers with a regretful sigh, smirking when she just gripped the steering wheel. "It's a JOKE, Jai."

She flashed a smile back at him, nodding, and turned to stare back at the road. This was going to be really hard, but she would manage. The rest of the drive was made in silence and they arrived about a half an hour later before dragging the bags inside. She sorted through them, giving Randy his and put the groceries away, smiling when he offered to help. She directed him where to go with what he grabbed, getting it done ten minutes later and stretched her arms above her head, letting out another yawn.

"I know I'm being a bad hostess, but I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go lay down for a few hours." She walked past him and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

This left him with NOTHING to do. But then again, it wasn't her job to entertain him. She could very easily send him packing, which in turn would mean his apparent financial ruin. So...he'd entertain himself. After looking around and deciding she was a semi boring person, he headed outside, bare foot so he could enjoy the hot sand. Oh now this was heaven, why the hell she didn't come home more often was beyond him.

Peeling her jean skirt off, along with her flip flops, Jaina collapsed in her bed and sighed in contentment, a smile lighting her face. It was so good to be home. Randy could help himself to whatever he wanted. She had every gaming system known to man, if he looked, the thought making her smirk. Leaving the door open and sleeping on top of the midnight blue sheets, Jaina fell asleep in no time, hair down curled around her shoulders and face, the ocean breeze and sounds of the waves soothing her.

Randy had no intention of looking because he was uncomfortable browsing other people's houses, unless they were close friends. As Jaina was not a close friend...Though, if it meant he got to come see this view, he might change that. Or buy a place in Florida, providing his wallet made it out of Paul and David's hands alive.

Jaina slept until around seven o'clock, getting a full six hours of sleep in and slowly opened her eyes, smiling as the sunset hit her vision. It was so beautiful. She stretched her arms up above her head and padded over to the balcony, stepping on it, wearing white panties with a white tank top she'd changed into, leaning against the ledge. Her hair was tousled from sleeping as her eyes closed briefly before opening again, loving to watch the sun descend on the horizon. She was home and never wanted to leave.

Randy was just now walking up the beach back to her house, shirt in his hand, having made some interesting new friends -and he used that word very lightly- down the way and had gone swimming with them. Randy froze when he seen her, his blue eyes darkening as he took her in, wondering if he was dreaming. "Good evening." He called up, wondering if this is what she slept in.

Jaina looked down at Randy, smiling, and nodded back at him. "Evening." The golden rays from the sunset made her hair look more golden than it was, her tanned skin having a golden glow.

It contrasted with the pure white she was wearing as she sighed gently, refusing to remove herself from the balcony until the sun was completely down, the sky painted with pinks, blues, oranges, yellows, indigos. It was truly amazing and she heard Randy walk inside the house, knowing he was hungry. She would be making dinner; she just wanted to enjoy a sunset, something she hadn't done in six months.

Randy had to walk inside so he didn't scale the building, bend her over the ledge and let her watch the sunset while he took her from behind. Dear Lord, Jaina was going to kill him. She dressed...well, she left things to the imagination and his was running over time.

"I'm going to burn in Hell," Randy muttered then corrected himself. "No...I'm IN Hell..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the sun had gone completely down, Jaina walked back inside her room and pulled a pair of white shorts on before brushing her hair out, yawning as she padded down the hallway downstairs to the kitchen. She had no idea where Randy was and looked in the freezer, pulling out a Dijorno pizza. They were going simple tonight; she was still beat from the day's events and preheated the oven, her back to the entrance, sliding the pizza on the cooking stone before getting a glass of water. She was parched in the worst way after seeing Randy shirtless and, in what looked like, black boxers.

Randy came down from the guest room he took as his, remembering what she told him. He wore a pair of the jeans she had so graciously bought for him, chest and feet bare. "Hi, sleep well?" He peeked into the oven, arching an eyebrow. "So...what're you eating?"

"You mean what are WE eating? Pizza, pepperoni." She was dying to cook, but her body was just not having it. Hopping on the counter, Jaina crossed her ankles with a smile. "Tomorrow I'll cook a big dinner to celebrate coming home. I slept better than I have in months, thanks." She sipped the rest of her water and leaned her head back against the cabinet, raising an eyebrow when Randy walked over to stand in front of her, now at his height. "You looked like you were having fun out there on the beach."

Was she serious? Oh my god, she was! Randy was going to starve! Didn't she see how much he could pack away? How much he always packed away? Randy just nodded and flashed a smile.

"Yeah, I was. Met some people and hung out." He shrugged. "Tossed a football, normal stuff I haven't done in months."

She suddenly was thinking the same thing and hopped down in front of him, walking over to the freezer and popped another pizza in, then added one more, the oven having three racks with a pizza stone on each. "Those will take just a smidge longer, but it should be fine. You can have two and a half." She giggled when relief flooded his face, shaking her head, and hopped back on the counter. "Well I'm glad you entertained yourself. For future reference, I have a gaming room that's off of the kitchen with every gaming system known to man, a big flat screen TV with all the movies you can imagine. It's my entertainment area."

"Nah sounds a bit too much like what we do at the hotels, when we're not sleeping or out clubbing." Randy shook his head, flashing a friendly smile. "But thanks though, Jai. I'll probably spend a lot of my time outside." He got himself a glass of water, downing it before looking her over, trying not to be too blatant about it then sighed. "Just so you know, I think you're gorgeous and, yes, I am checking you out."

"You and every other man on the planet." She giggled, shaking her head. "I don't get it. I'm plain, but whatever floats your boat." Jaina shrugged modestly, never thinking she was gorgeous, even though everyone in their mother told her she was. Her legs were smooth, tanned along with the rest of her body; she had the perfect sized breasts, perky, but not too much. Her body was one hundred percent natural and she was damn proud of it. Though Jaina still didn't see what enticed men so much, besides the scandalous clothes she wore out to the ring. "I think you're gorgeous too, Randy, and don't let that go to your head either."

"Too late, my head's already swollen, remember?" Both of them, he mentally added. "Plain? Where the hell did you hear that? You're anything but, Jaina. You have got to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." And the scary part of it was, she didn't dress to impress unless going ringside, wore minimal makeup, and was natural as far as he could tell. Did girls even come that way anymore? "Unless, of course, those are fake breasts or you got calf implants..." He teased gently.

"Nope, I'm one hundred percent natural." She smirked, knowing he was going to ask that, and rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she hopped down from the counter. "That includes my ass, even with how big it is." She had a nice, round perky ass, though she thought it was as big as J-Lo's. "Oh and I also have a gym downstairs in the basement so you don't get out of shape." Jaina laughed when Randy scoffed, not believing they were actually talking civilly to one another without ripping each other's throats out.

Randy didn't comment on her ass. David had once called her ass ghetto, mentioning something about junk in her trunk, and inwardly rolled his eyes. The fact that they were getting along was interesting, refreshing; though he had to wonder how long it would last. "Sooo...what do you do when you're home? Just lie around and pretend you don't work with a bunch of assholes?"

"I enjoy the ocean as much as I can and my bedroom. It's heaven sleeping in my own bed." She sighed wistfully, shrugging as far as the asshole comment went. "You guys are assholes, but you do have sweet points. I don't talk about work while I'm home either, just letting you know." Jaina looked over at the oven and then around her kitchen before her gaze went back to him. "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Randy." She walked past him and outside on the patio, looking down at her pool. The patio was two stories with steps; Jaina enjoyed coming out to soak in the night air and stare up at the stars.

This was her paradise.

Well what the hell could they talk about? Jaina, please, tell me your favorite color, what you like for dessert, your favorite sexual position…that's when Randy slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead, rolling his eyes. And she just said he wasn't as bad as she had thought,

Oh how little she knew him.

The oven beeped ten minutes later as Jaina walked back inside and slipped the glove on, taking one out, knowing the others had another five minutes before they were done. She pulled the pizza slicer out of the drawer and began cutting it up, her back to Randy, not realizing he was standing right behind her until his hand slid down her arm to the pizza, taking a pepperoni. Her arm was on fire as she slowly turned around to face him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That is rude." She stated, watching him lick his fingertips of the sauce, and snorted before turning back around to place the pieces on a huge platter. "Go sit down before I whack you with this." She waved the pizza cutter threateningly, smiling sweetly.

"Now if you did that it would be assault with a deadly weapon." Randy teased, studying his fingers intently before licking one last bit of sauce, running his tongue along his lips. "Mmm, tasty." He winked at her before going to sit down, looking way too innocent, even though his blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Oh he was going to get his ass beat if he didn't stop teasing her! Jaina didn't find that one bit amusing as she took the other pizzas out, slicing them up, and took four pieces before sitting at the island. If he only knew what she wasn't wearing while standing at the balcony, suddenly regretting not having one with bars.

"Help yourself to however many slices you want." She said, letting hers cool and poured herself a glass of wine, sipping it slowly.

Nodding, Randy did help himself, snagging more water before sitting back down, looking outside thoughtfully. "I think we should go swimming." He said after awhile, beginning to pick apart his pizza. Pepperoni first, then the cheese, then he'd nibble the crust then finally the rest of it. He was a weird one.

"Do you have any idea how COLD that water is right now?" She quipped with a smirk, shaking her head, knowing it got cooler than most thought in Florida, especially with the ocean breeze. "You can go freeze your balls off, but I'm staying in."

She finished her first piece, noticing how he ate his pizza while she mowed hers down, pouring more wine. She was starving and still couldn't believe what had happened today. Randy was here with her, something she was NOT expecting, surprisingly enjoying his company.

"I live up North where everything is cold." Randy reminded her, popping a piece of crust in his mouth, arching an eyebrow. "You starving? That pizza is NOT going to get up and walk away, Jai. I don't think anyway..." He smirked when she threw him a look and held up his hands. "Sorry, just don't think I've ever seen you eat...like a guy."

"When's the last time you ate with me?" Jaina countered swiftly as she finished her second slice, wiping her mouth off, not ashamed to pack the food away. She would work it off in the gym downstairs sometime this week, though she had high metabolism. Not wanting to take the chance though, needing to keep in shape, Jaina sipped more of her wine as they ate in silence. "You live in Missouri, that's not exactly north, hon. North would be like Michigan or Illinois." She shrugged, loving the south, and smiled as she started her third piece.

"Given that you live in a state that's shaped like a key and happens to be in the warmer areas...ANYWHERE is north." Randy countered with a playful grin, amused with this back and forth bantering. "And I've seen you eat, once. With Naitch, you ate like a bird then." He mimed how he had seen her eat. "It's just interesting to see you with your hair down so to speak."

"That's when I was first with Evolution, pissed beyond belief at Vince, and I wasn't hungry." Jaina said, finishing her third piece and wiped her mouth off again, chewing and swallowing before finishing off her second glass of wine. "When I'm home, I'm a totally different person than I am on the road. You're seeing the real me, laid back and calm. I can't really be that way with you and the guys." She decided to let those three pieces settle and poured a third glass of wine, which didn't affect her because she was eating with it. "I'm sure you're a different person when you're home and in familiar surroundings."

"I don't know, nobody there to tell me if I am or not, and I don't like a lot of people at my crib." Randy shrugged, wondering if he was as cocky and arrogant alone as when he was with people. But then, he wasn't being that way now, was he? "Am I REALLY that bad?" He asked; glad to know her being a bitch wasn't a permanent illness.

"I used to think so, but then again, you're letting your own hair down so to speak." Jaina slid off of the stool and threw her paper plate away, sighing in contentment as she patted her stomach.

Jaina walked back over and slid on the stool, finishing off her third glass of wine while he polished off nearly all of the pizza, not surprised in the slightest. This was very interesting, talking with Randy like they were people, like they were...friends. That word just didn't sound right, but there it was.

"What hair?" He shot back, finally finishing his food, and sighed contentedly. He stretched as he stood, reaching down to pull the jeans back up when they slid down his hips and cleaned up after himself, reaching back to itch his shoulder blade as he studied her. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure, let me go change, it's chilly at night." She walked out of the kitchen, having cleaned up the mess, her scent wafting in the air in her trail. She changed into a pair of blue jeans with white tennis shoes and pulled a black sweater on, zipping it up. Randy would soon learn that Florida wasn't always the warmest state in the south and that was due to the ocean. She walked downstairs five minutes later, seeing him waiting for her. "It's been ages since I've went for a walk on the beach."

Randy had pulled back on his dress shirt, though he left it unbuttoned. He had traveled the world; he knew plenty about chilly ocean breezes. He just didn't get cold easily.

"Why? Oh never mind, traveling all the time." He said, nodding his head knowingly and sighed, walking alongside her and then frowned. "Is that you?" He leaned towards her, inhaling and then groaned. "Why do you have to smell so good, Jai?"

"I don't really know." Jaina looked at him almost incredulously while walking along the beach, the ocean waves crashing lightly against the shore, the full lit moon being their light along with trillions of glittering stars. It was truly a moment Jaina would not soon forget as she looked back at Randy. "Would you rather I smell like garbage?" She finally countered with a smirk, blue eyes filled with amusement at his discomfort.

"I don't know…would I be less likely to jump you?" He asked then blinked, wondering if he had said that aloud. By the expression on Jaina's face, he was guessing that was a yes. "I was joking." He hastened to say, not out to make her uncomfortable, enjoying this uneasy truce they had too much to ruin.

Jaina wondered if he was serious, then heard his tone of voice, wondering if maybe David and Paul had a point. "No wonder..." She murmured more to herself than him as she shoved her hands in the front pockets of her sweater, a soft smile on her face. "Hey, we're fine Randy. Don't worry about it."

The kiss from the elevator was proof that he wanted her, though Jaina had tried her damnest to forget that as they kept walking. If he thought she smelled good, it was nothing in comparison to him. Whatever cologne he was wearing, if that was just his natural scent, was intoxicating as she stared up at the stars.

No wonder what...if the woman didn't realize by now how much he wanted her, she was the world's most seductive innocent. After a moment, Randy just went with it. Gently, he reached out to take her hand, pulling her back to him. She would probably knock him out for this, but...Reaching his hand out to cup the back of her neck, he bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. There were no cameras around, no fans, nothing, just them. This wasn't for show, it's because he wanted too.

At first, Jaina didn't know what to think, too shocked that he was kissing her, but it felt so good. It wasn't rushed and passionate like the ones in the ring he gave her. This was filled with feeling and desire; Jaina found herself responding to the kiss, hands snaking up his arms to wrap around his neck, moaning softly as his arms encircled her waist. Her fingers buried in his soft black hair, heart feeling like it would leap out of her chest at any given moment. It was just them, nobody else, no lights camera action or fans. It was just the two of them under the stars and in front of the ocean, enjoying each other's company.

Enjoying something...Randy pulled her against his body, not surprised by how perfectly they fit together. She tasted like heaven, there was nothing sweeter. His coaxed her lips apart, deepening the kiss, tongue brushing against hers. His free hand slid down her spine to rest on the small of her back, fingers splayed against her.

The grip on his hair tightened as Jaina opened her mouth for access, allowing him to taste her fully. He tasted incredible, better than she could have ever imagined and his smell was making her heady, the passion haze clouding her mind. Jaina's moans grew a little louder, sounding with the thundering of the waves crashing against the shore, pressing further against him and slowly pulled back when she could no longer breathe. Her chest was heaving, lips incredibly swollen and Jaina couldn't even get a word out before his lips were on hers again, lifting her up to where her feet dangled from the sand below. She was just going with her instincts; knowing deep down this is why Paul and David forced Randy, literally and bodily, to come here with her.

It was like he could feel every little thing about her. Her chest pressed against his, even though she wore a sweater, his chest was bare, the sensation of the material brushing against him only heightening everything even further. His hands moved to her ass, pulling her against him, his hips gently digging into her as he kissed her over and over again.

"You know," She murmured against his lips, breaking the kiss, moaning as his lips trailed down her cheek and jaw line, pressing herself further against him, head tilted back slightly. "For someone who claims to hate me, you sure don't act like it." Jaina heard him growl and melted, suddenly very hot in this sweater as she slid the zipper down, shrugging it from her shoulders, gripping his strong arms as he massaged her throat with his lips.

'There's the pot calling the kettle black.' Randy idly thought, strong hands moving to skim down her arms as soon as she removed the annoying sweater. He wondered if she suddenly needed that chilly ocean breeze and smirked at the thought. He could almost taste the salt in her skin, tongue lapping out to press against her pulse point.

Not even the Arctic could help her right now, the raging inferno making her breathless. Randy made her breathless. Her honey blonde hair hung down her back; the thin material of her tank top didn't hide the searing warmth from Randy's body, which lit her up even more.

Jaina prayed she didn't regret this, but she couldn't help herself either, wanting him more than words could say. He was arrogant, cocky, and brash; yet, he could be the biggest sweetheart when he wanted. Jaina slowly pulled away to stare into his eyes, standing in his arms as the ocean breeze blew her hair around, hands gently pressed against his shoulders and upper chest.

Settling his arms loosely around her back, Randy was content to just stare down into her beautiful eyes and hold her. Who would have thought only days ago that they would be here at this point? Considering all they usually did was fight and snap at each other, hurt each other...Maybe he would have to send Paul and David a thank you card, after he had buried them alive first.

Jaina didn't know what to think or do at this point, not believing they were here. Hell, only days ago they were nearly tearing each other's throats out, claws and all, but right now the claws were in; the desire coursing through both of their eyes unmistakable and intense. "I can't do this." Her voice was a soft whisper when she spoke, though Randy could hear her over the pounding waves. "I'm going back inside." She whispered, pulling away from him, her heart thundering in her chest and walked away. She didn't even care if she left her sweatshirt and took off back to the house, conflicting emotions rushing through her. Half of her wanted him and the other wanted to run in the other direction, which is what she was doing right now; Jaina didn't know why.

Sighing, Randy stooped down to pick up the sweater, bringing it to his nose and inhaled, groaning. He should have started kissing her again BEFORE she could change her mind. She wanted him; he wanted her, what was the problem? Knowing a cold shower was in order, he started back towards the house, half tempted to take a plunge into the ocean, but...He wanted to get rid of his erection, not freeze it into falling off.

Jaina lay in bed in white panties with a matching tank top, staring up at the ceiling, letting the cold air from the ocean assault her. Why was she torturing herself? Why didn't she just take the plunge with Randy?

No, she couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They worked as an on-screen couple and mixing business with pleasure was a BAD idea, especially with a man who didn't have a problem hurting her. Jaina rubbed her wrists, sighing heavily and turned on her side, looking out, taking deep breaths to calm down. She was also trying to keep her lips from tingling and blazing from his kisses.

Randy skipped the shower. Jaina didn't need to hear him in there and assume he was taking a cold shower, which she would have been right of course, but she didn't need to know that. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach, hissing because it hurt like a son of a bitch, but...pain was also making his problem go away. What was she afraid of? They had the chemistry; they would be a stellar couple, on and off screen.

Jaina was afraid of getting hurt, of having this blow up in her face, and she had every reason for her thinking. She hadn't been with a man in awhile, having broke up with her boyfriend right before becoming Randy's valet, which in turn changed to her becoming apart of Evolution. So instead of dealing with one asshole, she had four to contend with.

Vince had a really sick sense of humor, though she also got used to them, more importantly, Randy. Somewhere along the way she started sprouting feelings for him, but all he wanted was sex. She was sure of it because that's who he was; that's what Evolution stood for…

Sex, money and fame.

Randy finally rolled over onto his back, problem solved. For the moment. Any more of those scenes and he was going to be in some serious trouble. As far as he knew a case of blue balls wasn't a serious malady, but...he wasn't keen on testing it out either. Jaina...lately, she was all he could think about, whether it be good or bad. She drove him insane, to the point of wanting to seriously hurt someone, and then shoved him down the other end of the spectrum.

"Hell, I am in Hell."

**~!~**

The following day, Jaina slept in, which was the first in a long time and finally woke up around ten o'clock. The sun was out, the sky pure blue without a cloud in the sky. Oh how she missed Florida, home. Smiling, Jaina slid from the bed and could feel the heat, deciding a swim was definitely in order.

A day out by the pool, maybe even a barbeque.

She took a shower, trying to keep Randy, and their make out session the previous night, out of her mind, not wanting to think about it. She washed her hair and body before stepping out, a black towel wrapped around her body while brushing her hair and teeth. When she was done, Jaina walked out and back inside her room with a contented sigh.

Randy was still in bed. He had spent most of his night tossing and turning. In a half awake, half sleep state. When he dozed, he dreamed of Jaina, of doing things with her that would wake him up with another erection. When he finally had fallen into a deep slumber, the sun had risen.

Jaina hummed happily as she changed into a wine colored bikini, the top tying around her neck and back, the bottoms regular, no ties. She left her hair down and grabbed her tropical beach towel that had the ocean splayed on it before heading down the hallway, keeping quiet so she didn't wake Randy up, and headed down the stairs. She would go for a swim, make some food, and then swim some more. It was great being home, Randy or not, as she stepped through the sliding glass door and headed down the steps of her patio to her five foot pool.

Randy had no idea what time it was when he woke up, just that the sun was way too bright to be considered legal, wondering why he hadn't gotten up and closed the blinds BEFORE he fell asleep. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and padded to the bathroom. After his morning piss and brushing his teeth, he stumbled his way to the kitchen, yawning and tiredly rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Jaina was just walking inside the house when he entered the kitchen, hair wet and clinging to her shoulders and back, a beach towel wrapped around her body. "Hi." She greeted softly with a smile before padding around the island to open the fridge, grabbing some water and then tried deciding what she wanted to make for lunch. She was already planning on making steaks on the grill for dinner, but she was starving after swimming for three hours straight. Tilting her head to the side, blue eyes sifted through the fridge, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Wet, in a towel, and probably wearing a swimsuit underneath it. Randy wondered if she had been in his room while he slept, whispering things in his ears while he tried sleeping because he was having a flashback of one of his many half lucid dreams. "Hi." He yawned, tugging up his boxers and got himself a water as well, leaning back to study her. "Have a good swim?"

"Just taking a break actually." She replied, finally taking a fruit cup out and closed the fridge, turning around only to bump into him, not realizing how close he was. "Sorry." Jaina murmured, body once again lit, and walked over to the drawer to get a fork while holding the towel against her. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, trying to sound casual and friendly, sliding on a stool on the island, opening the fruit cup before taking a bite. "I'm grilling out tonight; I hope you don't mind steak, baked potatoes and cheesy veggies."

"Nope, I slept like shit." Randy said cheerfully, blue eyes darkening ever so slightly as he studied her, watching as she crossed one perfectly tanned, toned leg over the other and sighed, crossing his eyes and turned so his back was too her. "Yeah, steak sounds great." He added absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jaina slept well since it was her bed, her house, her comfort zone. Randy had lit her on fire, but the cold ocean breeze helped tremendously with that. She finished the fruit cup and slid off of the stool, walking right past him and tossed it away before putting her spoon in the sink, fluffing her hair out a little while the towel stayed in place. "If you want, go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." She started heading back outside, needing the cold water in a very bad way.

Sleep was the last thing he wanted right now and decided to show her what he was wanting. Reaching out to stop her before she could walk back outside, Randy met her eyes when Jaina looked back questioningly at him, not hiding the amount of desire flooding his own deep blue orbs. Without saying a word, he pulled her into him, one arm going around her as he bent down to kiss her.

A soft whimper escaped her as Jaina responded, her body melting against him much like the night before, though it wasn't soft and tender. This kiss was full of demand and heat, pleading need and Jaina felt breathless as her hand cupped the back of his neck, tongues dueling. No, she couldn't do this! She needed the cold water to put the fire out and broke the kiss, staring back into his midnight blue eyes that had desire coursing and clouding them.

"I told you I can't, Randy." She murmured, feeling his grip on her tighten to where she couldn't walk away from him this time. She refused to be another notch in his belt, eyes suddenly narrowing. "Let go of me right now."

Even though he was currently a bit hazy with desire, Randy definitely noticed the change in her, the way her eyes shifted from passion to something else. He let go, but didn't step away, keeping their bodies pressed together. "What the hell are you so damn scared of Jai?" He demanded in a husky voice. "You want me, I know you do. What is the problem?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." She retorted almost heatedly, voice harsh with passion and anger; the anger directed more at herself than anything because of what her body was feeling and the decisions she was making. "What makes you think I want you? There you go again, being arrogant and cocky. What makes you think I want anything to do with you besides having a professional relationship, Orton?" She took a step back, needing space, and tried to get her lips to stop burning. "I won't be another notch in your belt, sorry." Jaina walked out, slamming the sliding door behind her and rushed down to her pool. Ripping the towel from her body and jumping in, the cool water instantly gave Jaina relief.

Oh no, she wasn't getting away that easily. Randy followed, diving into the water alongside her. He easily caught her, bringing her to the surface. "You want me as much as I want you, Jaina." He growled huskily, water dripping down his rock hard body, boxers hanging precariously low now. "You were kissing me right back and there are no cameras out here. What makes you think you'd be just another notch in my belt, hmmm?"

"Stop telling me what I want!" Jaina snapped, trying to shove him away from her, but it wasn't happening. This water was heating up when it was supposed to be giving her relief from the fire he started with just a simple kiss. "That's all you're about. That's all Evolution is about, money, fame and sex. I don't want any part of it. I know what you do in those clubs with Paul and David. Do you think I'm stupid Randy? Do you think I'm really that naive? I may be blonde, but I'm more intelligent than people give me credit for. I'm yours on-screen, but it's just a professional relationship, that's it. Now knock it off and stop assuming shit!"

Randy's whole demeanor changed just as rapidly as hers had. His blue eyes iced over, pushing her away from him and snorted, swimming for the ledge, pulling himself out, hitching his boxers back up. "You're right Jaina, who the fuck would ever want an icy bitch like you?" He shot over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll risk whatever Paul's threatening. I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh, so just because I won't fuck you, you're going to cop an attitude with me and leave?" She demanded with a snort, rolling her eyes, and dipped under the water before resurfacing. "You do what you want, Orton." Jaina REFUSED to bow to his whims, not believing what an asshole he was being and began doing laps, completely ignoring him. If he wanted to leave, who she was she to stop him? This was HER house and he was LUCKY she hadn't kicked him out when she found him in that bag in the back of her Escalade. "Stupid prick."

"No, Jaina. I'm not leaving because you won't fuck me. You could have simply said 'no, I'd rather not', but instead you decided to run your goddamn mouth about being another notch in my belt and what kind of man I am. I'm leaving because I don't want to be around a cold hearted bitch who gets off on castrating men with her fucking words."

"So the words 'I can't' weren't clear enough for you?" She shot back, suddenly getting pissed off and pulled herself out of the pool, standing face to face with him, blue eyes blazing as hot as the sun above. "I told you I can't and you STILL pursued me! So whose goddamn fault is THAT?" She shoved him so hard; he ended up going back into the pool, eyes flashing dangerously at him. "I castrate you with my words and yet you say you hate me and then kiss me, you make absolutely no goddamn sense! You're an arrogant, egotistical, cocky son of a bitch!"

He was done. Fighting with this bitch wasn't getting him anywhere. She always had to have the last word, always had to be right. He climbed out of the pool, more then tempted to beat the shit out of her but restrained. He didn't hide the fact that he wanted to hurt her; it radiated off of him.

"Whatever you say, Jaina. Don't bother showing up for work unless it's with someone else. Professionally or otherwise, I am done with you." Randy stated with an even tone, deciding Jaina wasn't worth it.

"Fine, you want to act that way just because I don't want you? Is your ego really THAT high that you would destroy the greatest couple in WWE history? Fine, just remember this, I'll help Evolution DESTROY you." Jaina promised darkly, squaring her shoulders, and pursed her lips tightly together. There was no way she was backing down from him, never had, and never would.

"You do that." Randy yawned, obviously not worried and headed inside, ignoring her. The banshee could keep running her mouth all she wanted. He was being the bigger person and walking away before he knocked her head off her shoulders.

Jaina hoped David and Paul drained Randy for everything he was worth, a snarl on her lips, and jumped back in the pool. She was NOT going to let him ruin her time at home; there was no way in hell! Her arms sliced through the water smoothly, the sun baking down on her.

By the time Jaina was finished, it was around five o'clock as she wrapped herself in a towel before starting the grill. She was still cooking and walked inside the kitchen, not hearing anything, and pulled out the steaks and potatoes, refusing to make the cheesy veggies. This was her house; she was doing what she wanted, when she wanted and how she wanted.

**~!~**

"Randy, we'll send a ticket for you, no problem. But..." Paul sighed, sounding almost regretful. "Then we'll have to invest all your money in worthless stocks...strippers, the works."

"You are fucking KIDDING me!"

"Suck it up."

**~!~**

After marinating the steaks and putting them on the grill, Jaina wrapped the baked potatoes in tin foil before adding them as well. She then went to take a quick shower, needing to get the chlorine out of her hair. She stepped out ten minutes later, wearing black cotton shorts with a black tank top that had gold flames running up the sides. She'd found them while on the road, getting them in every color, falling in love instantly. Jaina stepped out, after pulling her hair up in a ponytail away from her face, before going to check the food.

**~!~**

Randy was now trying his luck with David, pleading with the older man and told him what had happened, hoping to garner some sort of sympathy.

"What did you expect?" David was laughing, not sympathetic in the least. "This is Jaina we're talking about. She has to be right, has to have the last word, and can't stop running her mouth. You should have just kissed her to shut her up."

"Can I have my money and shit back?"

"Yeah sure, when you fly in with her."

**~!~**

When the food was done, Jaina made her plate, smothering her food in butter and sour cream along with A1 sauce, a grin on her face. She hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages it seemed, besides the breakfast she made yesterday. Sighing and grabbing a glass of wine, Jaina walked inside her entertainment area, setting her plate down on the table, before sifting through her movies.

She finally decided on Rapid Fire with Brandon Lee, an older yet incredible movie. Popping it in and turning her surround sound on, Jaina dimmed the lights she had installed above her to a dark glow before settling in with her food. If Randy wanted to eat, he could help himself; she wasn't serving him.

Randy had yet to come out, but he was going to need too soon because he was dying for a cigarette, several of them actually. And he wasn't going to smoke in her house. Why he cared was beyond him, but...Sighing, he ventured from the room, heading outside, trying to avoid both the harpy and the scent of food wafting to him.

Jaina was laughing at the movie and enjoying being home, snuggled on her leather couch, enjoying another glass of wine. She'd brought the bottle with her, plate on the table completely empty. She was full, content and happy, though part of her was miserable for the way she'd treated Randy.

Wait a damn minute...He was the one who forced himself on her! Granted, she enjoyed it, but she'd clearly told him she couldn't do it. What part of that did he not understand? Now he wanted to cut ties with her because she wouldn't give him pussy?

He could go square to hell.

If Jaina would have left her 'I can't' and 'I'm not afraid of anything', not adding all the rest and verbally cutting off his balls, Randy would have probably walked away and came back another time to try again. He was persistent that way, but wouldn't have forced himself on her either. He liked his women willing. Instead, Jaina had done what she always did; she'd gone off at the mouth with her 'I'm so much better then you' attitude. Sighing, he dropped down into the sand and lit a cigarette.

When the movie was over, Jaina walked out of her entertainment area with her plate and wine glass, the bottle gone. She'd had four glasses, which was enough for her. The steak was soaking it up so she wasn't buzzing, which was probably a smart thing.

Sighing gently, seeing he hadn't touched any food, Jaina shrugged and put it away in the fridge before doing her dishes by hand, not in the mood to let dishes sit in the dishwasher. Jaina didn't think she was better than Randy or anyone for that matter; she just spoke her mind and didn't give a damn what others thought. Not to mention she was protecting herself and knew once Randy got her in the sack, he wouldn't want anything more to do with her and it would cement her 'slut' status that everyone thought.

Moodily, Randy had stayed outside, really not wanting to even breathe Jaina's air. Lord knew that might be a form of sexual harassment and she'd somehow wind up his slut or some other silly nonsense. Damn stubborn woman. He was going to MURDER Paul and David for this, putting him in hell. What were they thinking?

After her dishes were done and everything was put away, Jaina decided to call it a night as she headed down the hallway and up the stairs to bed. She still had six days left with Randy and didn't like how the second went. She would have to find another wrestling to valet, but Jaina didn't want to worry about that right now, not while she was at home. Leaving her bedroom door, Jaina slipped out of her shorts and slid under the sheet, a tank top and panties being her usual sleepwear or a nightgown.

Hell, he was in hell.

There was a woman in that house that he wanted sexually first and foremost; he was honest enough to admit it. And he also would have liked to get to know her more outside the bedroom, though sleeping with her and getting it out of the way was a must. Of course none of that would ever happen since she didn't want to be a 'notch' in his 'belt'. Now, unless Jaina was following him around all the time, she obviously had no clue what he was really like.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next several days, Jaina hardly saw Randy, spending her time either on the beach, pool or in her entertainment room. She cooked and cleaned, just enjoyed being at home, being able to do normal every day things that she couldn't while on the road. Randy was pissed at her and he had every right to be, but Jaina was her own person and she wasn't going to admit she was wrong either. She made very good and valid points; she wasn't a slut and wasn't going to be HIS slut both in and out of the ring.

She might act like a slut in front of millions, but in reality, Jaina was the total opposite. She had her lunch date with her hairdresser, who trimmed and layered her hair, fixed it up to her liking. It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when she finally walked in her house, wearing a blue denim skirt with a wine colored halter top, sunglasses on top of her head as she kicked her sandals off and headed for the kitchen.

Randy was sitting at the island, a sandwich and glass of ice water in front of him, picking at the bread. He didn't look up when he heard her come in; he could smell her that was enough. "When are we leaving?" He asked, sounding tired, which he was. He couldn't sleep, not here, not with her so close with no one else around.

Wasn't happening.

"Saturday." She answered, walking over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of ice cold fresh sun kissed lemonade, a remedy her mother passed down to her.

Today was Wednesday and Jaina was in no hurry to leave her home, knowing Randy was itching, scratching and clawing to get the hell away from her. She still hadn't called Vince, knowing she would have to deal with it soon or later, considering Randy wanted nothing to do with her. Shrugging, Jaina took a long gulp, new freshly cut hair bouncing and shining, hanging to the middle of her back. Scott only took off a few inches, which is what she wanted, and put some dishwater blonde highlights in her golden hair to make it stand out more. She wasn't bleach blonde by any means; it was honey, plain and simple.

Obviously, he was aware of her new haircut and tones, but didn't acknowledge it. He was hyperaware of Jaina, which would have probably crept her out if she knew it. He was a man who was observant, when he wanted to be at least. Sighing, he rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, looking out towards the ocean, wondering if this was punishment or something. They had gone from possibly becoming friends' right back to where they started. NO...they were worse then that now.

"I'm going to talk to Vince about switching me over to someone else." Jaina announced, breaking the silence while sipping her lemonade. She didn't want to leave his side, but at the same time, maybe it was for the best. They could've been something great in the WWE too, her standing side by side with the new champion. "Maybe he can get me to be Evolution's valet so that way, when you leave the group to pursue your own path, you won't have to deal with me much." She had reasoned and thought this out in her mind, cracking a hesitant smile at him. "Don't worry, just three more days and then you're free. Believe me, if I could buy you a ticket, I would, but I also don't want to be responsible for you being broke either."

"Vince isn't going to put you anywhere except with me." Randy said, throwing his half eaten sandwich away. "I already asked him about possibly splitting us up. He said we have too much chemistry." He said flatly, finally looking up at her. "But you will be obtaining gold of your own." He snorted, glad for her, though also remembering Vince's 'vision' of the 'Golden' couple.

"Damn it." She whispered, turning her head away from him and kept the tears from stinging her eyes, sighing heavily. "Then I'm getting my own room from now on. That way you don't have to deal with me and I don't have to deal with you, except when we're at the arenas." She couldn't believe this and clenched her teeth tightly, nearly gritting them. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you okay?" Jaina wiped the tears away that started falling, unable to stop them, back turned to him so he didn't see them. "I shouldn't have said what I did." She was swallowing her pride; he better be damn glad about it and just move the on because she was pissed.

Randy opted not to say anything; having a feeling she wasn't happy with the arrangement. Truth be told, he had resigned himself to it even before he picked up the phone. He didn't honestly want to part ways with Jaina, on-screen at least, or so he told himself. They had great chemistry and complimented each other way too well. Factor in they both would be champions, they could be nearly unstoppable together.

She wouldn't turn around until he left and gripped the sink with her hands, tears slowly subsiding, not believing Vince was doing this to her, to him, to THEM. What the hell was going on? Was the universe trying to deliberately make their lives miserable? It seemed that way and, until Vince got sick of them being together, Jaina and Randy were stuck. She cleared her throat and wiped the rest of her tears away before going to the freezer, taking out some ground beef so it would thaw for dinner.

Was she CRYING? Randy was more than puzzled now. He thought she wanted to stay with him on-screen? Didn't she say something like that? Or no, she had said if he wanted to destroy something good...oh yeah. Sighing, he stood up, knowing his mere presence was irritating her and headed for the living room, raking a hand through his short hair.

Jaina sighed heavily and proceeded to beat the living hell out of the meat, pounding it as hard as she could on the counter, trying to break it apart. So...she and Randy were going to remain on-screen, so much for him getting rid of her. She would go back to the company and things would progress the way they were before. That was fine with her as Jaina slammed it again before putting it in the microwave.

She was going to let it thaw after the microwave went off and stormed downstairs, all of her equipment down there. She changed into spandex black shorts with a sports black bra, hair pulled up in a ponytail with fingerless gloves on to protect herself, along with her wrestling boots. She needed to get some aggression out and started pounding the hell out of her punching bag, eyes focused and zeroed in, those kicks lethal and deadly.

Gathering from her unladylike stomping, Jaina wasn't happy with being stuck with him. Oh well, nothing Randy could do about that. Short of RKOing her ass in the middle of the ring and taking the fine. Or vice versa, though if she EVER did that spinning heel kick of hers on him in front of a live audience, he would murder her. Deciding to vent his aggression in his own way, he hit the gaming systems. Blowing shit up and shooting people, now THAT was fun.

By the time she was done, two hours later, Jaina was physically and emotionally drained, just wanting to go to bed. She wasn't cooking tonight, sweat caked on her body from head to toe. Ripping her gloves off, Jaina tossed them to the side before removing her wrestling boots, breathing heavily, chest heaving. She turned around and grabbed a towel, dabbing her forehead with it before trudging up the stairs with heavy feet. She could hear the video game going and knew Randy was occupying himself, not minding, heading upstairs for a shower.

This was almost like living with a room mate he never had to see. Interesting. Of course, Randy never forgot for one second this wasn't his house. He cleaned up after himself, didn't let her touch his laundry, and did his own dishes. And when he finally DID get his wallet and all that back, he was going to pay her back for everything. He felt like he was living on charity, which, technically, he was and very grateful she hadn't thrown that in his face.

After a nice hot shower, Jaina pulled a black nightgown over her head along with panties before collapsing on the bed, her entire body sagging. Every muscle was killing her, though she stretched, knowing she'd overworked herself, but she couldn't help it. What the hell was going to happen now? Just three more days and then they were back to the way things were before.

Paul and David were going to wish they were never born when she was through with them, though at the moment, Jaina could barely move. If Randy came in here right now and kissed her, she wouldn't be able to fight him off, not sure she wanted too. Exotic dreams filled her mind ever since that first kiss on the beach, which followed with the second kiss in the kitchen, leading to their fight and her shoving him in the pool. Sighing heavily, Jaina closed her eyes and let the sleep overtake her.

After he was certain she was either asleep or at least pretending too, Randy ventured upstairs and hit the shower for his nightly cold spray down, stripping to his boxers, staring down at the empty bed and sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he crept quietly down the hallway, leaning gently in her open bedroom door. Damn...He was torturing himself with this. Was it lust or more? That was the question he kept asking himself. If it was lust, he'd just go out and find a woman who resembled her and get it over with it.

Her chest rose and fell with even breaths, lips parted slightly, her now dried honey locks splayed all around her, laying on her back. She shifted slightly, the moon pooling in her room, bathing her in a glow. Her nightgown had ridden up in her shifting, going just below the panties, showing off her creamy legs and thighs that were freshly tanned due to how much swimming she'd done.

"Mmmm..." She moaned in her sleep, running a hand up her stomach to her breast, slowly massaging it, a wonderful exotic dream forcing her to do this and it was of the man who was currently watching her.

Randy's blue eyes widened. If he didn't know any better, she was awake and messing with him. His cock instantly sprang to life, tenting his boxers and looked down, mentally groaning. Not cool. He should leave right now, shouldn't have come in here, not that he was in the room, just the doorway, but still...Dear god, she was...His jaw dropped.

"Mmm oh yes...yes right there..." Jaina moaned out, melting into the bed and arched her back as her hand continued teasing and tormenting her breast through the thin material of the nightgown that clung to her every curve. While one hand was on her breast, the other began snaking down between her thighs, the nightgown bunched around her hips, silky black panties in Randy's view. Oh this was such a wonderful dream and she never wanted it to end, knees bending, feet planted on the comforter. "Ohhh..." Those blue eyes were penetrating her into submission as her hand slid beneath the silky material before probing her, feeling her pussy quiver, hand moving from her breast to her hair, squeezing it between her fingers.

Randy was going to cum right then and there, explode in his boxers. He was so very tempted to go join her on the bed, knowing fully well she wouldn't be able to refuse him in this state, but that would be taking advantage of an unfair situation. What was WRONG with him? That's what he was all about. He wasn't a 'good' guy, on-screen or off. All he cared about was getting his and it was RIGHT THERE!

A hiss escaped her sensual lips as her finger slid inside of her dripping wetness, swallowing back a cry, not wanting to surrender yet. It was so good though, she could feel his hands on her body while he slid in and out of her repeatedly. The faster he went in the dream, the more she pumped her finger, wanting to cum in the worst way.

"Oh Randy...oh make me cum..." She moaned out, gripping the headboard with her free hand, entire body breaking out in sheen of sweat.

She wanted him, needed him, craved to feel him and he was making sweet love to her. He was so gentle and tender, those big hands massaging and caressing away any doubt. Of course, this was all in her subconscious as she started bringing herself closer to that fine edge, licking her dry lips, heart pounding furiously in her chest.

And that changed everything.

Jaina was dreaming about HIM. Randy's blue eyes lit up, already plotting and backed out of the doorway, licking his lips. If she was that passionate by herself, he could only imagine what she would be like beneath him. Working with Jaina had just gotten a lot more interesting. He retreated to his bedroom, needing to take care of his own needs now.

**~!~**

The following morning, sun streamed through the open door as Jaina's eyes fluttered open, groaning since her body was still sore from the previous night's workout. Her stomach was growling something fierce since she'd skipped dinner and sighed, knowing she would need a shower to wake up. Ten minutes later, she stepped out and pulled on a pair of tan Capri's with a dark fuchsia colored tank top before heading out of her room barefoot, loving how the carpet felt under her feet. She passed Randy's door, seeing it was closed, and knew he was sleeping as she shook her head before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Randy was in the kitchen, dressed in his usual. Blue jeans with nothing else, at the stove making French toast. "Morning." He greeted cheerfully, glancing over his shoulder at her, and threw her a smile before returning to his task. He could make a few things, French toast being one of them.

Jaina stopped dead in her tracks, frozen seemingly to the spot, blinking repeatedly. Randy was...COOKING in her kitchen? And he was making...oh dear god, her favorite.

"Uh morning..." She hesitantly replied, looking around as if to make sure nobody would pop out at her at any given moment, wondering what changed his mood so suddenly. She slowly walked toward the fridge and opened it, honey blonde hair up in a clip and poured herself some orange juice. This had thrown her for a loop and Jaina was paranoid.

Randy sighed, knowing fully well she didn't trust him, not that he blamed her. "I made enough for you." He said when they were done, helping himself, and moved to sit down. He knew well enough that if he had made a plate for her, she would really know something was up. As it was, paranoid was good. She was very likely to jump down his throat if she was paranoid.

"Thank you." Jaina murmured softly, sliding from the stool and made her plate, inhaling the scent, sighing before smothering it in butter and syrup.

She was NOT afraid of showing her appetite when she was at home, knowing the guys would never believe Randy once they were back on the road. Whatever had changed his mood and demeanor, Jaina could only pray it remained this way as she took a bite and smiled. It was delicious as she sipped her orange juice, both of them eating in silence.

Of course, by now, her appetite didn't phase him one bit. In truth, it was a bit refreshing seeing a woman eat like a horse. He lost count of how many women he had seen order a salad with no dressing only to scarf down whatever he had ordered. Not cool. Though he knew when they went back on the road and she was doing the bird thing again, he was going to have to call her on it.

There were a lot of things Randy had discovered about Jaina, though she would deny it, like having an appetite that could match his if she was really hungry. She ended up having six pieces of French toast before finally not able to eat anymore. Skipping dinner hadn't been the smartest decision, but she'd been too damn tired to cook. Tonight she would use that hamburger meat as she slid off of the stool and rinsed her dish, placing it in the dishwasher and walked over to stand behind Randy. His plate was empty.

"Did you want more or are you finished?" She hated having a dirty kitchen and seen him shake his head before taking his plate, letting out a yawn, cracking her neck.

Apparently Jaina hadn't seen how many he had packed away, having skipped supper as well, though he was planning on going downstairs and seeing just what kind of gym she had. He hadn't worked out the entire time he'd been here, feeling downright lazy. "Mind if I use your gym?" He asked softly, watching as she cleaned, wondering if she had a compulsion disorder and, if she did, what would happen if she seen him all dirty and whatnot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Feel free." She let out another yawn, trying to wake up fully, covering her mouth and proceeded to clean up the kitchen while he walked downstairs.

She had a full gym along with weights, needing to keep in shape, which is why she had such a toned, yet feminine body. After she finished, Jaina decided to go outside and enjoy her final days at home. Two left. She sighed sadly and walked upstairs to change into her wine colored bikini that she'd washed, leaving her hair up and grabbed a black beach towel, before going outside. She spread sunscreen on her skin, even though she didn't burn, and laid out with a smile on her face. She didn't want to leave and pushed that thought from her mind, knowing she had no choice. Because of this job, she had a nice house to come home too.

So, he was already getting started on his little scheme. One way or another, Randy was worming his way into Jaina's life, off the damn camera. She just didn't know it yet. Truth be told, Paul and David might have done him a favor by this. He would never know Miss High and Mighty had interesting little fantasies about him if not for those two jackasses.

The thing was Jaina had NO recollection of what happened the previous night besides the erotic dream she had of Randy. She wanted him in her subconscious now, not just in her conscious. Jaina was in hell as she sighed, standing up from the chair and walked over to jump in the pool, cooling off. She didn't do laps, just lazily stroked her way through the water, wondering why Randy had made her French toast. That was a really sweet thing for him to do. Sighing, she swam over to the side and planted her arms on the deck, staring out at the ocean. Randy Orton was the most confusing man she'd ever met in her life, it was official.

Her gym was functional, suited what he needed, and that was some sort of release that didn't require his hand getting chafed. He figured asking his hostess where she kept the lube wasn't all that good an idea. After working up a good sweat, Randy was ready for a nice cold swim.

"Ouch...ouch...ouch..." He groaned, walking up the stairs. That would teach him to go so long between logging in hours.

After awhile, Jaina finally stepped out of the pool and dried herself off, deciding she was making her favorite tonight. Spaghetti. Randy wouldn't mind, she hoped. If he did, that was his problem, and he could always cook something else. Jaina wasn't buying this good guy bullshit, something was up; she could sense and feel it down to her bones. Sighing, Jaina wrapped herself in a towel and headed back up to the house, stepping through the kitchen and got herself a glass of lemonade, dropping a fresh strawberry in it.

Somehow it wasn't surprising to find she had vacated the pool, unsurprising and disappointing. On the other hand, it meant he could enjoy the cool water without it suddenly boiling on him. Randy nodded at her as he passed by, a towel over his shoulder. Once outside, he dived into the pool, swimming to the bottom and stayed there, floating upwards in a 'dead man' float.

She walked back outside, having just taken a break, and seen what he was doing with a raised eyebrow. Smirking and setting her lemonade down, Jaina removed the towel from her body and did a cannonball in the pool. Causing him to sputter water as she made a splash, Jaina laughed as soon as she surfaced. "Didn't think I was done out here, did you?" She seen his eyebrow raise and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Okay I'm just going to ask this outright, what the hell is going on with you? Do you have a split personality I'm unaware of or do you LIKE confusing the hell out of me?"

"I don't know, both?" Randy shot back, wiping water from his eyes and coughed to clear his throat, shaking his head. "That was sneaky, Jai." He sighed, backstroking, and studied her thoughtfully. "Look, fighting with you is stupid. We're going to have to work together for awhile yet and, while we don't have to be friends, I figure getting along on some level wouldn't hurt either."

He was right and she knew it; letting out a sigh and nodding, Jaina wiped water out of her eyes while he circled her. "Very well, I suppose you do have a point." She honestly hated arguing with the man, much less fighting, and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "We're going to be the Golden Couple; we'd better learn how to get along." She winked before diving under the water, not believing how hot she was. The fire within her simmered as she resurfaced and took the clip out of her hair, shaking it out a little before diving under again, doing a flip, just enjoying the water.

To preserve his sanity, Randy didn't even look at her. Things were just easier that way at this point in the game. Golden Couple, he liked that more and more, smiling as he swam from one end of the pool to the other. Now that they were back on somewhat level ground, he was wishing they didn't have to leave…partly. This was relaxing and peaceful, but he also wanted to get back on the road.

Jaina couldn't keep her eyes off of Randy, stealing glances at him every now and then, trails of water sliding down his rock hard, muscular chest. He had a delicious body and those tattoos just made him even more gorgeous. She suddenly had to get out of the pool as Jaina stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, and headed up to the house to start dinner. She needed a distraction, something to get her mind off of the delicious man in her pool before she pounced. Taking a deep breath, Jaina allowed the cold air to assault her before getting started on making her sauce.

Now she hauled ass out of there in a hurry, Randy mused, still enjoying his swim, though he watched as she made a hasty retreat. Wondering idly if it had anything to do with him, he dived back under water, remembering last night. Oh god...last night, when she had...Surfacing, Randy climbed out of the pool as well, not bothering with a towel, just stood there and let the breeze cool him down.

After her sauce was done, Jaina was finally cooled down since Randy was still outside, stirring it before beginning the noodles. It was after five already. These days were passing too damn fast for her liking. Maybe Paul and David would let him go on the road earlier than her? No, that wasn't happening. Scowling, Jaina sat down at the island, slipping more lemonade. Reading a book, Jaina changed into a blue nightgown that went to her knees, wanting to be comfortable.

After air drying, Randy walked in, inhaled and let out an appreciative moan before going to change. He should have got some shorts, but... jeans were fine, he even pulled on a white tee shirt, foregoing socks as usual. "You are an awesome cook." He said when he walked back into the kitchen, hovering over the stove, tempted to sample the sauce.

She was leaning over the stove, stirring the sauce and could feel his body pressed gently against hers, turning her head to stare into his eyes. "Do you want to be my tester?" Jaina asked softly, smiling when he nodded eagerly and pulled the spoon out of the pot. Holding her hand beneath it, Jaina blew on it a little before turning to him, careful not to get it on either of them. "Careful it's hot." She couldn't take her eyes from him as he blew on it along with her, hoping he enjoyed it because it was her special recipe.

Fairly certain the sauce wouldn't burn his tongue, even if she was currently setting his entire being on fire just from how close they were standing to each other, Randy let her slide the spoon in his mouth, eyes closing as the taste coated his tongue. "Mmmm..." He moaned, pulling his head back and licked his lips slowly. "That was heavenly, Jai."

Dear god, Jaina needed a change of panties from just watching him devour that spoon, keeping a friendly smile on her face, hiding the desire that was coursing through her well. "Well there's more to come, you have to wait though." She turned back around and went to the sink, rinsing it, not wanting Randy's saliva in her sauce, even though that was a delicious thought in itself. His body covered in her sauce... "I'll be right back; I mean it, you touch that sauce and your ass is grass, Randy." She threatened good-naturedly before walking past him and out of the kitchen, trying to calm down, flipping the AC on high on her way upstairs.

"Sure, when you get back, it'll all be gone." Randy called after her, hearing her playful growl, and looked down at the spaghetti sauce. He had a feeling if he even took a swipe around the pot with his finger; she'd somehow notice and contented himself with grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He set himself down at the island and picked up her book, thumbing through it.

After changing her panties and splashing cold water on her face, Jaina felt she was together enough to go finish dinner. She walked back inside the kitchen, seeing Randy was thumbing through her book, and walked past him over to the pot before checking the noodles. They were finished.

"Dinner is served." She winked at him over her shoulder before grabbing a plate, getting herself a healthy helping, sitting down at the island. The pot was huge; there was no way they wouldn't have leftovers.

After he fixed his own plate and reseated himself, Randy bent over to inhale, flashing Jaina a grin. Then he tasted it, already knowing she wouldn't have any leftovers. "You know...I think we should get suites with kitchens and cook..." He said after chewing a few mouthfuls, studying her thoughtfully.

"You think I'd cook for you?" Jaina countered with a smirk, eyes glittering amusedly and took a bite of her food before swallowing, sighing in contentment. "After we're away from Evolution and on our own." She said, deciding she wouldn't mind cooking for him on some occasions. "It would be nice having home cooked meals on the road without always ordering room service or going out to fast food restaurants." She took another bite and closed her eyes, chewing slowly, wanting to enjoy it since spaghetti was her favorite meal. She could eat it for the rest of her life if need-be. "How is it?"

"Heavenly, didn't I already say that?" Randy said, grinning at her. "When we're away from Evolution on our own..." He echoed thoughtfully; that sounded a bit strange to hear from her. On their own...This would be interesting and Randy cleared his throat, eyes returning to his plate. Him and Jaina, without Paul; David or Ric around. He was dying to go back on the road now.

Jaina didn't mean anything by it, though the thought sent a shiver down her spine that she barely suppressed. It was going to be insane being alone with him, no Paul, David or Ric badgering them. Though they would have to get separate rooms because Jaina would end up pouncing him and going back on her word. She couldn't do that and hoped these feelings for Randy just changed into professional or else something was going to happen. She ate as the thoughts ran through her mind, suddenly wishing Saturday would arrive so they could go back on the road and start this new journey.

Well, things were about to get really interesting, that was for sure. Randy could only wonder how things would progress. Would they continue getting along or fight again? No doubt, him and Jaina would be at each other's throat sometime in the near future. He was silent as he ate, going back for seconds and then thirds, finally admitting defeat.

"Okay, you have leftovers." He finally caved in, groaning since his stomach felt like it was going to explode at any given moment.

Jaina giggled softly with a nod, having had a second helping, before stopping. "Good, I was hoping considering that pot is huge." She replied, pouring the leftovers in a container, not believing how much she had left. That would feed them until they left, she was going to eat nothing, but leftovers for the next few days before they left, knowing it would be awhile before she returned. "Glad you enjoyed it, Randy." Jaina murmured before walking down the hallway, heading upstairs to lie down. She just wanted to be in her room, not wanting to leave home. She loved being here, though also knew she had to make a living.

Ah another night tossing and turning, how fun. He did notice however that she hadn't cleaned the kitchen, arching an eyebrow, and set to it. What had her distracted? And how many times had she dreamt of him? Randy needed to occupy his mind, doing dishes by hand, which didn't occupy him at all, groaning.

**~!~**

Sometime later that night, Randy's door opened as she watched him sleeping peacefully, wearing a silver nightgown and slowly walked over to him, staring down at his figure through the darkness. A soft smile crossed her lips as she leaned down, brushing them, moaning when he instantly reacted and pulled her on top of him, gentle hands pressed against his chest. His lips and body felt wonderful against hers as nails raked down his chest and sides, feeling him roll her over on her back, breaking the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I want you Randy...I've been lying to myself and I'm done running..."

If he was dreaming, he'd take it. If he was dreaming, Randy was going to take full advantage of it, hovering over her, propping his upper body on his elbows as he stared down at her. "Are you sure?" He murmured, brushing his lips against hers, growling softly when she nodded and kissed her.

His lips felt wonderful against hers as fingers ran through his short black hair, gripping it, their tongues twirling and tasting each other. Her body pressed against him, feeling his fingers run through her hair. She pushed him back enough to remove her nightgown, wearing absolutely nothing underneath and pulled him back on top of her. She smiled softly up at him; blue eyes darkened with desire and shoved his pants down his long, muscular legs, wrapping her own around his waist before kissing him again.

Kicking his jeans off, Randy returned to hovering over Jaina, licking his dry lips to wet them. Slowly, he pressed his naked body to hers, a longing sigh escaping him at the feel of skin on skin. "I want you so bad." He whispered huskily, arching his hips against hers, letting her feel just how badly, reaching down to grasp himself, stroking her slit slowly with the head of his throbbing erection. "Do you want me, Jai? Hmm..." He knew she did because she was soaked.

"Yes, please Randy, I need you..." She begged, running nails up his sides and splayed her palms against his rock hard chest, feeling his heart thundering against them. Jaina moaned as his lips met hers again and cried out softly as she felt his throbbing erection probe her, gritting her teeth together as her walls tensed. "Oh Randy..." She whispered in his ear, feeling him beginning to glide in and out of her, whipping her head back and locked her ankles around his waist. Just as she was about to climax, Jaina locked eyes with him and cupped his face in her soft hands. "I love you..."

**~!~**

Jaina bolted upright in bed, sweat caking her body, eyes shot open as wide as they would go. Her heart was pounding fiercely as she looked around the room, her bedroom, swallowing hard and raked a hand through her hair. She was alone; Randy was nowhere to be found. The biggest sigh of relief escaped her when she realized it was just a dream.

"What the hell..." She whispered and slid from bed, padding silently down the hallway and downstairs, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't care what time it was as she walked down the hallway, through the kitchen, opening the sliding glass door and walked down the patio stairs toward the ocean. She just needed to walk, to think, and forget about that dream.

**~!~**

Randy slept pretty damn well all things considered. He had considered watching Jaina sleep, wondering if she would have another dream, about him of course, as well as another late night, sound asleep, pleasuring session. But...he didn't want to risk getting caught either. First time was an accidental peep, this time it would intentional. Better not to risk it. So he had contented himself with the thought that they would soon be on the road again and fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Saturday arrived and Jaina was miserable, not wanting to leave home, and zipped up the final bag. She wore black jeans with a midnight blue short sleeved dress shirt that had a V shaped neckline, hair pinned up on either side by clips. She just didn't feel like dressing up today as she looked around her bedroom, tears filling her eyes and quickly blinked them away. She couldn't do this, not now, not when they were leaving in less than twenty minutes to head to the airport. The last two days were bliss with Randy. They even stayed up watching movies together, laughing, having a great time.

It was nice having company and Jaina could feel her feelings for Randy growing even more, which scared and excited her at the same time. She didn't want it to end and wished the first half of the week was spent the same way as the last two days, but that wasn't the case. Walking over, Jaina closed her balcony door and locked it, feeling a tear run down her cheek and wiped it away hastily. She blinked the rest of them back, taking a deep breath, and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. It was time to go back on the road.

Randy had packed his new things in a bag she loaned him, eager to get back on the road for several reasons. Oh, he had enjoyed his impromptu time off with her; well, the end of it anyway and would love to come back, preferably under different circumstances, but...He had a list of things to do once back on the road. First and foremost, he had to stop Paul and David from financially ruining him and then murder them.

"You ready, Jai?" He called out.

She nodded, knowing if she even uttered a word she would break down and looked around her house one final time, wrapping her arms around herself. All the leftovers were ate; thank god Randy was a garbage disposal, so she didn't have to worry about anything spoiling. She could hear the excitement in Randy's voice, knowing he was dying to get back to the wrestling world, waving him off when he asked if she was alright.

"I'll meet you out there." Jaina whispered and did one more walk through to make sure the windows were closed and locked; glad he was respecting her wishes. As soon as the door closed, Jaina let a few tears fall, feeling her heart shatter, hating that her vacation had ended too soon. She walked over to the door and opened it, taking one last look at her house as she wiped her tears away. 'Until next time.' She thought before closing and locking the front door, heading to the Escalade.

Randy was standing outside the Escalade smoking a cigarette, since he was nice enough to not smoke in her vehicle and stink it up with his menthols; he had been the same way with her house, showing some respect. He remembered how he had gotten here and could only be grateful he wasn't leaving in the same fashion, growling at the mere thought. Those two jackasses had brass balls and, by the time he and Jaina were through with them, they'd be wishing they had never crossed that line. Whatever their plans were, well...they backfired; that or it had worked a little TOO well.

"Ready to go?" Jaina's voice broke him out of his thoughts, a smile on her face, and seen Randy flick the cigarette to the side before they both slid in her Escalade.

She buckled up and popped a CD in that was a mixture of different genres of music. Sighing gently, Jaina backed out of her driveway, both of their bags in the back and headed down the road toward the airport. She let the music sweep her away, blue eyes narrowing slightly. She couldn't wait to get on the road now so she could make Paul and David's life a living hell.

**~!~**

"You realize they are going to both be out to fuck us up?" David yawned from his lounge chair outside by the pool, Paul laying on one a few feet away from him. Both men were soaking up the rays and watching some beautiful women putting on an interesting show.

"Of course. The sad thing is we don't even have his wallet." Paul took a sip of his long island iced tea, shaking his head. They had promptly put Randy's things on one of the busses to be shunted from place to place, locked up nice and safe.

**~!~**

When the plane landed in Los Angeles, California, Randy and Jaina were all business as they walked through the airport, sunglasses over her eyes; wheeling the bag behind her while Randy had his own. They were back and it was time to get down to brass tactics. The first thing was leaving Evolution, which Randy and Jaina strategized over. Randy would win the title at Summerslam and then, the next night on Raw, they would turn on Evolution. Ric would be back by then as well. They just had to play it cool; Vince told them he wasn't telling Paul about the storyline, especially after what he and David pulled on two of his top stars and the leading couple in WWE programming.

Randy wasn't pleased when Paul called just to announce that, instead of being at the hotel, his bag was now at the arena on one of the busses. Of course Paul wasn't sure WHICH bus so he'd just have to look. Summerslam could not come soon enough.

"I'm going to kill him before Summerslam gets here." Randy grunted, not amused with his frenemy's antics.

"Yes, but if you do, then our plan will be ruined. Just wait it out, let the anger fester inside of you. It'll make our revenge sweeter." Jaina smirked when Randy just raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling as they retrieved their bags from the rental SUV. They were going to the hotel first to change, not able to go to the arena without looking like the 'Golden Couple'. They walked up to the room, seeing Paul and David were nowhere to be found, smart men. "I'll be ready in about a half an hour." She said and walked to her room, closing the door before opening her bag, pulling her outfit out for the evening. David enjoyed her legs, so she was going to tease the living hell out of him, an evil smirk adorning her lips.

Jaina either had absolutely no idea how insane -albeit sexy- she sounded or she was turning into a very evil sort of person. Either way was fine with him, providing that evilness wasn't aimed in his direction. Grunting, Randy headed for the shower, wondering just what she was up too. He redressed in the outfit he wore reluctantly when he'd ridden to her house, in a damn suitcase, knowing he could change at the arena when he finally had his things.

After a shower Jaina changed, knowing she was going to be dubbed a slut for this outfit, but what else was new? David and Paul wanted to play hard ball and she was damn sure game. Snorting, Jaina slipped into the dress, if it could even be construed as that, and smoothed the fabric down her body before walking over to look in the full length mirror.

The outfit was a halter top of sorts, tying around the neck. There was a tiny line that linked the two pieces together, the outfit black lace and see through except on the breasts and skirt part. There was a nude contrasting fabric that the black lace went over so it didn't reveal anything too scandalous. There was a gold diamond shaped pendant that linked the sides together on the midriff, showing her belly button, part of her sides, the material having a V shaped design going all the way down to the waist.

The skirt was mini, went two and a half inches above the knee, and attached to everything, leaving her back completely bare, except a tie that linked everything together. It was truly the most revealing outfit she'd worn yet and Jaina eyes were flashing wickedly. They were outlined in black eyeliner, honey blonde hair down and over her shoulder, freshly tanned skin going perfectly with the outfit.

Her lips were painted with clear gloss and a black lace choker was around her neck. To finish the outfit off, she had two inch black Stiletto heels on her feet. Hearing the knock on her door, Jaina kept her hair the way it was before placing her hands on her hips, nails clear with gold tips.

"Come in."

"Hey are you about ready?" Randy asked, looking down at his wrists, busy fastening his shirt cuffs, then tucked his shirt into his dress pants before finally looking up. "You look nice." He said absentmindedly, going to check his hair, then froze. Slowly, Randy turned his gaze back onto Jaina, blue eyes starting from her feet and working their way up, his mouth watering as he took her in. Instant wood, though he countered with the thought of Glen Jacobs naked, having accidentally once walked in on the man. His erection was gone instantly. "You...you're wearing that?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Jaina shrugged indifferently, though the wickedness in her blue eyes wasn't missed as she walked past him, smelling of lilacs from her shampoo and conditioner, packing up the rest of her things in the bag. "Yeah, I thought it would be appropriate." She was sounding nonchalant about it, like it didn't bother her to be showing her body off the way it was currently. Those long tanned, smooth legs seemed to never stop. "What do you think? It's not too much is it?" Jaina slowly did a spin, smiling softly back at him.

"Too much? There is nothing that is too MUCH about this outfit." Randy whistled, admiring her beautiful legs, taking her hand to slowly twirl her about, blue eyes running up and down her repeatedly. "I hope you know, I am going to be checking you out all night now." He said bluntly, not about to get his skull bashed in for staring so... he'd give her a heads up. "Damn Jai..." He frowned suddenly. "Don't bend over in that dress." He ordered, suddenly feeling very possessive.

"Oh, but what fun would that be?" She countered with a smirk, beginning to do it in front of him and laughed when he stopped her, knowing she was being very bold at the moment. "People call me a slut, might as well live up to the name, right?" Jaina didn't wait for a response and finished packing her things, feeling Randy's eyes on her, and couldn't stop the blush from creeping in her cheeks. "And I'm sure you're not going to be the only one checking me out tonight so I'll make an exception." She giggled before walking past him, ass swaying with every movement, deciding she was going to TORTURE David and Paul before turning on them. Three weeks from tomorrow was Summerslam and, during that time frame, she was going to make their lives miserable.

He had no idea what she meant by that. Well…He knew, but her tone was confusing, like she was looking forward to being checked out. Arching an eyebrow, Randy just studied her thoughtfully, wondering what Jaina was up too. "You're going to go around David in that dress?" When she shot him a look, he shook his head, wondering if he was going to have to save her backside tonight.

"I'm going to go around everyone in this dress, Randy." Jaina stated, fluffing her hair out a little, which went to the middle of her back. "I'm supposed to be a seductress, might as well play the part. That and this is just the beginning of my own personal revenge against those two bastards." It wasn't all bad, but at the same time, Jaina hadn't enjoyed her time at home like she wanted too. They had to pay and they would, no matter what it took. "Come on, it's not that bad, at least it's not COMPLETELY see-through."

"No, it doesn't have to be. You bend down just a little bit and who needs see-through?" Randy snorted, trying not to sound amused, mystic blue eyes darkening with passion. She was out to get revenge on Paul and David in a way most women sought revenge, the oldest way in the world, and definitely the cruelest. At the same time, torture him in the process.

"Oh don't worry; I won't let anyone see anything more." Jaina promised and walked over to him, seeing how tense he was and sighed gently before grabbing her leather coat. Pulling it on, Jaina tied it so that way nobody could see her outfit...yet. She would reveal it when she was inside Evolution's locker room and took a deep breath, keeping that smile on her face. "You look nice tonight." No he looked delicious, but she wasn't about to say that.

"I look just like I did the day you found me in the back of your Escalade, minus the sweat and stench." He ran his fingers through his damp short hair, spiking it up and flashed a smile, eyes still tense. David was going to be a PAIN tonight; he could already see that one. Paul, he had no idea, it could go either way.

"Blah, you're gorgeous as always." Jaina winked at him over her shoulder before walking out of the room, him following suit. They walked out of the hotel the back way, holding hands just incase any fans were around and slid into the SUV, him driving this time. Crossing one leg over the other, Jaina wondered why Randy was bothered by her outfit; she thought it was rather amusing. 'Just three weeks.' She thought, closing her eyes before opening them to look out the window.

He was bothered by her outfit because...well, because of David, and all the other people who were going to be gawking. She said people thought she was a slut, what the hell was she on about? Jaina was no slut. Just because of whom she portrayed herself on television, didn't mean she was actually that way. He would know; she had turned him down repeatedly. He kept telling himself he was only concerned because he didn't want any problems, not because he was attracted to her in any way, shape or form.

Jaina normally wasn't this bold, but she was feeling vindictive tonight, especially after having Randy with her during her entire vacation. Tonight wouldn't be a one time deal and, until she left Evolution, she would continue wearing skimpy outfits. It would make the betrayal that much sweeter. Randy pulled in the parking lot and Jaina inhaled the air as she stepped out, a smile on her face, seeing fans were waiting for them. Randy wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning against him and gazed up at him adoringly, like he was the only person in her world, playing the part. They walked past the fans without a word and headed to Evolution's locker room.

Now if only she looked at him without acting; that was Randy's current goal. Well, after getting through this night. He blinked in surprise when security met them, spotting his bag in the man's hand. "Thanks." He took it, quickly reaching into a side pocket, pulling out his wallet, flicking through it and sighed in relief. "Okay, revenge can now commence."

Giggling, Jaina patted his shoulder gently, knowing he was relieved to have his things back. "Don't even think about paying me back, Orton. I enjoyed your company." She murmured and kissed his cheek before walking off, while he went through his wallet to make sure nothing was taken. Taking a deep breath, Jaina walked inside Evolution's locker room and flashed a smile at Paul and David, still wearing her thigh high leather jacket that as still tied. "Hello boys." She greeted softly and walked over to sit on the couch. "Randy will be along shortly."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh fun, joy and rapture." David waved a finger in the air, rolling his eyes, and snorted when Paul started applauding. "And how was your week, sweetness?" He smiled affably at her, eyes automatically taking in her leather jacket, wondering what was under it as he usually did.

"Fun in the sun?"

"Oh you know, swimming, cooking, sleeping, just relaxation all around. It was fun." Jaina seen both Paul and David look at each other with skeptical looks and inwardly smirked before untying her jacket and nonchalantly removed it. She set it on the arm of the couch before sitting down, crossing one tanned leg over the other, hair over her shoulder. "I'm not sure how much fun Randy had, but it was great being home." Sighing wistfully, Jaina missed Florida already, pretending like she didn't notice David and Paul were DEVOURING her with their eyes.

David cleared his throat, ignoring the dark look on Randy's face and drank in the lovely view she presented, not bothering to hide it either.

"Well...it definitely looks like Florida suited you, Jaina." Paul said, manner suddenly charming.

Oh this was going to be fun. Randy set down his bag, his back to the three, not giving her game away.

"It always does, thank you for giving me the extended time off, Paul. It was nice of you." She winked; acting like Randy wasn't there, which was normal for the two.

He was playing the game right along with her, which is what she wanted as Jaina leaned forward and retrieved a book from her small bag she brought with. They weren't on for about another hour, maybe longer, and Jaina knew she wouldn't be back in the Women's Division until her and Randy went on their own. She couldn't wait for that and smiled widely.

Shooting Paul a look and shrug, David moved to join her on the couch, keeping a semi comfortable distance between them, draping his arm along the back of the couch. "What're you reading?" He asked, deep voice a low rumble.

"A book, which means you're not interested." Paul said with a smirk. "David, we all know you can't read, unless there are pictures in there...of nude women."

"Nothing that would interest you, just as Paul said." She replied with those suddenly icy blue eyes, seeing how tensed Randy was, and hoped he kept his cool until after they turned on Evolution. Paul and David had no idea. She looked up when the door opened and that iciness in her eyes suddenly melted as she stood up along with David, Paul and Randy, four of them staring back at the Nature Boy Ric Flair. Jaina walked over and hugged him tightly around the neck. "You scared the shit out of me, old man."

"You know me; I get the ladies' hearts-" Ric held her out at arm's length, arching an eyebrow and slowly spun her around, letting out a low whistle. "And when did we start dressing like this?"

"Tonight apparently."

"She spent the week in a bikini." Randy said with a smug smirk.

Paul didn't like hearing that.

"I figured it would look good with Evolution since I'm supposed to be a seductress and all." Jaina winked, smiling as he admired her. "Does it suit?"

"Most definitely, honey."

"Good, I was worried it might be a little scandalous, but that's what Evolution is about right? Money, fame and sex? If this doesn't sell to the crowd, nothing will." Not to mention she was showing them what they were about to lose, except for Randy. They were going to be the Golden Couple and Jaina couldn't wait for it. "Randy spent the week with me too." She informed Ric, who raised a slow eyebrow. "He was kidnapped by Paul and David and stuffed in a suitcase. It was quite amusing opening the back of my Escalade and finding him there." Actually, it scared her half to death and Randy could've died, but she was playing her part.

"You two stuffed him into a suitcase and..."

"And put his ass on a plane." Paul finished smugly.

"So, Randy, how was flying coach?"

Randy just shrugged. "Considering I got to spend the week on the ocean with a beautiful woman, not bad."

Jaina bit back a grin and rolled her eyes, knowing she had to keep the ice bitch act up. "We actually spent the weekend trying not to kill each other." She stated evenly, seeing Paul and David shooting glares at Randy, knowing their plan had backfired. 'And fuck each other.' She added mentally, keeping a cool smile on her face as she walked over to sit back down on the couch, the bottom half of her outfit sliding up a little more, but it still covered her lower assets.

"Well talk about blowing it, Orton." David said snidely, smirking somewhat. "Maybe next time we'll just send someone else."

All Ric could do was wonder what the HELL was going on.

"Your fat ass wouldn't have fit, sorry Davey." Randy said calmly, smirking when David tensed. "Besides, there's a weight limit."

"They thought Randy and I wanted to screw each other's brains out, Ric darling." She informed him coolly, flipping a page with a soft sigh, shaking her head. "Apparently, they read all the signs wrong because Randy and I want nothing to do with each other. Hell, we can't even get along for five minutes." Jaina snorted, rolling her eyes. "They threatened to drain him financially, so he had no choice but to stay with me. As you can tell, I spent my time by the pool and he did whatever he wanted." She was lying through her teeth and knew they believed every word that was coming out of her mouth, a smirk forming on her lips. "Nice try, boys, but I need a man in my life…not a player."

Paul stroked his chin thoughtfully, that automatically counted David out of the running, and inwardly smirked.

Randy snorted. "You couldn't handle me, Jai, so don't flatter yourself." He said flatly, smirking when she looked at him. "Besides, I like my women with a little less...meat on them."

David flinched.

"Wow..."

"Oh that's right, you like Barbie dolls that show their rib bones." She shot back with a smirk of her own, eyes cold and calculating. "And no, Randy, you couldn't handle ME." Jaina corrected, sighing almost sadly as she tilted her head to the side. "Paul, when do we go on? I'm going down to the cafeteria for some water." She didn't wait for him to say anything and set her book down before walking out; knowing fully well Randy would make some type of excuse up to join her.

"Oh what a-" Randy went to follow her, frowning when Paul stopped him.

"Why don't you let a MAN handle it, JUNIOR?" Clapping Randy on the back, Paul slipped out the door, taking his time in following Jaina, finally falling into step beside her. "Rough week, hmm?"

Randy really could not wait for this to be over.

"It wasn't all bad; Randy just kept to himself mostly." Jaina shrugged and studied her nails, smiling up at Paul, noticing the lust building in his hazel eyes. Good, that's what she wanted. He was about to lose his valet and she was going to enjoy every second of it. "I miss Florida, but it's good being back. I actually missed being a bitch to you guys." She giggled, nudging him as he snorted, inwardly cringing when his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "No touching." She ordered, taking his arm off of her as they walked inside the cafeteria.

"Is that-"

"No way..."

"Jaina?"

"No touching? Not even a little bit?" Paul sounded hurt and sniffled. "Jeez Jaina, I know it was a mean joke, but...So you didn't have even just a LITTLE bit of fun?" He asked curiously, studying her intently. He was very aware everyone was looking at her, hearing some of the other divas starting with their sniping and 'slut' comments.

"I had a blast being at home." She flashed him a heart stopping smile, eyes sparkling and walked over to grab some water, knowing she wouldn't be able to eat until after they were back at the hotel. "It was a very mean joke, Paul." She turned around to face him, showing him she was NOT amused in the slightest. "And, no, you know I hate being touched."

"Mean joke, I'll grant you that, but if you had been in on it and if it had been to someone else, you would have found it funny as hell." Paul countered with an amused smile. "And why don't you like being touched? I never could figure that out."

"I like my space and it's bad enough Randy has to touch me on live television and when we're in front of fans." She answered promptly as they walked out of the cafeteria, heading back to Evolution's locker room. Jaina took a sip of her water, thinking over what Paul said regarding the joke. "You could've killed him, Paul." She stated bluntly, stopping, and glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could've gotten ME in with the authorities? They would've thought I KIDNAPPED him or something! Next time, please, for my sanity and everyone else's, THINK before you act." She then walked away, shaking her head.

Not even bothered with her anger -it was Jaina, when the hell WASN'T she angry- Paul followed her, catching her by the elbow. "He wasn't in any danger, Jaina. If he was, I wouldn't have let David do it. I like Randy." He said cheerfully. "Besides, you worry too much. It wouldn't KILL you to let loose, Jaina. So, what's up with the dress? Or lack of one?"

"Is it shocking that maybe I wanted to wear something like this?" She countered and pulled her elbow out of his grasp, shooting blue daggers back at him. "Don't touch me." Jaina ordered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, leaning back against the wall. "There's nothing up with the dress besides the fact that I want to get a rise out of the fans tonight. It intrigues me." That was a lie, but she was an actress at heart and pulling this off would be like taking candy from a baby. "You are paranoid and there's no reason for it. As far as the joke goes, it's done and over with. Let's move on, shall we?" She began walking away and growled when he grabbed her again. "Paul, I'm warning you stop touching me. What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know if it's just the fans you're trying to get a rise out of or someone else, hmm." Paul murmured, pinning her against the wall, bending down so their noses were almost touching, hand gripping her elbow, the other moving to her hip. He wasn't called The Game on-screen and off for nothing. He was astute and always thinking two steps ahead of everyone, wondering what game she was playing. "Guess we'll see, won't we?" He stepped away from her.

"I guess we will." Jaina replied coolly, eyes not giving anything away, and raised a slow eyebrow before walking off with him back to the locker room. She was shaken up, but didn't show it, knowing her and Randy would have to strategize their leave from the group a bit more carefully. She had to pretend like she hated Randy and he had to do the same damn thing or this wasn't going to work. The shock value is what she wanted most out of it and sneered when Paul opened the door for her. "Thanks." She stormed inside and past Randy before sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face, throwing her water bottle against the wall.

Ignoring the speculating looks he was getting from the other three men, Paul got himself a bottle of water from the cooler, looking pointedly at Jaina. She went to the cafeteria for one when they always had stuff to eat and drink in their locker room. He calmly sat down on a bench, taking his own sweet time in twisting off the cap.

Randy didn't even want to know what was going on or what happened between Jaina and Paul.

This prick was asking for it in the worst way possible, gritting her teeth, fighting the urge not to claw his eyes out with her nails. She had to wait, just three weeks. "You know what?" She stood up and grabbed her bag, ripping her arm out of Paul's grasp when he grabbed her and slapped the taste out of his mouth. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Randy was up in a heartbeat, anger and hatred shining in his eyes. "Tonight, Evolution can go out there WITHOUT me! I'm not planning anything! This outfit, I thought it would make Evolution look even sleazier than what you four already are! So go to hell ALL OF YOU!" She shoved Randy away and stormed out of the locker room, taking her heels off and made a beeline out of the arena.

"Let her go." David ordered, stopping Randy from chasing her down, arching an eyebrow and glanced at Paul questioningly, frowning when Paul just shrugged.

"What's going on?" Ric demanded, a little tired of being out of the loop.

"She's PMSing it. Sleazy? What a fucking slut..."

If it wasn't for David, Randy would have broken Paul's giant nose twice.

"No seriously Paul, what the fuck did you say to her?" David demanded, glaring back at the leader with massive arms crossed in front of his chest. "She was fine until you decided to escort her to the cafeteria." He pointed out, looking over at Randy, who wouldn't take his eyes off of the door.

"Did you offer her sex and she turned you down?" Ric asked bluntly, seeing David was wondering the same thing, along with Randy.

"I hate telling you this, man, but she wouldn't touch you with a hundred foot pole."

"No kidding." Paul scoffed, rolling his eyes and snorted, shaking his head. "She wouldn't touch anyone but Randy with a hundred foot pole." Jaina was gorgeous, but she wasn't his type. She didn't have anything to offer him; he was a power player and she just didn't have anything going for her besides a pretty face and gorgeous body. "I touched her arm and, like always, she blew it out of proportion."

Somehow, David doubted that highly and shook his head, deciding to drop it for now. "Whatever, let's just focus on tonight. Vince is going to be pissed she's not out there after her week hiatus."

"Not to mention Randy starts his feud tonight against the champion Brock Lesnar that will lead toward Summerslam."

**~!~**

Jaina went back to the hotel, leaving a voicemail on Randy's cell phone, telling him she was getting her own room tonight, refusing to deal with Paul and his paranoia. Granted, they were going to screw Paul over royally, she knew this, but they deserved it! Jaina called Vince, explaining the situation, and took the five thousand dollar fine, telling him to take it out of her next check before hanging up. She didn't want to see any of them and was under a false identity just incase Evolution tried searching for her.

As it was, she didn't need to worry because the only member of Evolution who really felt like searching her up was Randy. Ric had looked worried for about three seconds before putting it out of his mind. Paul had the attention span of a gnat when it came to things that weren't work related. Sighing, he half listened as Paul and Ric strategized; finally ready to go out, missing Jaina on his arm.

Jaina watched Raw, seeing Randy RKO Brock Lesnar was funny, eating a tub of ice cream with any other junk food she could get her hands on. She put everything on Paul's tab too with a smirk on her face, knowing he wouldn't like that. Maybe he wouldn't corner her and touch her again and, if he did, she was going to knock his lights out. Snorting, Jaina turned the television off after Randy's segment, knowing the feud with Brock was beginning. Vince had pulled through, though she made a promise she wouldn't walk out of Evolution until her and Randy defected from it.

That was going to be hard, but she would do it.

She had too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Randy was exhausted. Not physically, just mentally. As soon as they had left the arena, David instantly went into a lengthy description of one of his belt notches, while Paul had occupied himself on his cell phone.

Ric studied Randy thoughtfully, noting how he wasn't really paying any attention to the bragging David, which was unusual and scratched the back of his neck. He missed something on his sick leave.

It was around midnight when a knock sounded at Jaina's door, causing her eyes to slowly open, rubbing the sleep out of them. It was a light tapping as she turned the light on and stumbled to the door, still half asleep and not really knowing what she was doing. Her sleepwear was black shorts with a black tank top, very simple considering the monstrosity she wore earlier.

"What?" She grumbled opening the door, hair slightly tousled.

Ric stared down at her thoughtfully, noting the difference in how she looked now from the siren earlier, and cleared his throat. "Can we talk?" He asked quietly, looking down the hallway. Randy was probably asleep by now, having drank a few beers as fast as he could, apparently ready to murder someone. He had no idea what Paul was up too, not wanting to know what David was doing or WHO for that matter.

"Ric?" She whispered, vision slowly clearing and nodded as she stepped aside, letting him in. What the hell was he doing here and how did he find her? She was under a false identity the last she checked. "What's up?" She whispered, the hotel room clean, no traces of junk food around besides in the garbage. Letting out another long yawn, Jaina sat on the bed, taking her robe off.

Ric studied her thoughtfully, letting the door close behind him but didn't move any further into the room. "I was thinking about Evolution and upcoming lines, plot twists and all that." He said quietly, not bothering to explain how he found her; he had his ways. "You might do better career wise to start pairing on-screen with Bautista." He watched her carefully, waiting to see her reaction.

Jaina actually started laughing at him, shaking her head, and stood up from the bed.

"Oh really? And just what do you think Vince would say about that considering Randy and I are the WWE's Golden Couple and we're bringing in a shit load of money?" She saw Ric hesitating and kept her voice calm, cool and collected, refusing to blow up. That would be a sure fire way to ruin what her and Randy had planned, having gotten several text messages from him throughout the night, only to erase them just in case Paul or anyone else in Evolution decided to get froggy. "Look Ric, Paul didn't respect my wishes tonight and pissed me off. Bottom line, I hate Evolution, period, but I'm stuck. I don't appreciate you waking me up at midnight when we have a five AM flight in the morning and I also don't appreciate that you found me. So take your leave and don't let the door hit you on your old ass on the way out. You can tell Paul I said that too."

Ric studied her shrewdly, eyes sparkling wickedly, before nodding. "See you in a few hours, pleasant dreams, Jaina."

He inclined his head to her before walking out, mind racing. He might be old, but he wasn't going senile, his mind was as keen as ever. He headed back to the suite to have a sit down with Paul.

Needless to say, Jaina didn't sleep worth a damn after Ric's visit, up pacing the floor, worried out of her mind. Did Ric know something was up? She'd played it cool, right? Paul touched her and it sickened her; she hated the man with every fiber of her being, especially after forcing Randy to stay with her at her own home for a week, tormenting her.

Sighing, when three AM rolled around, Jaina was already dressed in blue jeans with a black tank top, her leather jacket on, heading downstairs for some coffee. Jaina decided she wasn't going to hardly speak to anyone, just do her job and come back to the hotels, having already booked her own rooms. She wasn't staying in Evolution's suite anymore, which would piss Paul off even more.

She was his eye candy and, soon, he would lose it.

"Please, shut the fuck up." Randy begged, sliding a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, even though it was still dark, nursing a cup of coffee. He was hiding the circles under his eyes, cell phone in his other hand, busy texting Jaina to see if she was coming with them or not.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"I slept fine; your mouth is just driving me insane."

Jaina walked inside a few minutes later, having gotten Randy's text and nodded once at him before going to get herself a cup of hot java. She had no choice except to go with Evolution and sighed, already having her IPOD fully charged. She sat down at a table alone, not surprised when Randy joined her moments later.

"I'm fine." She whispered before he could even ask; sipping her coffee, while eating a honey bun.

She was hungry damn it.

Randy half smirked, knowing fully well how she didn't eat enough to satisfy her hunger when she was around them all, remembering seeing her scarf down food while they'd been at her house. "Take another." He urged under his breath, wondering how the hell she survived on as little as she managed when she was on the road. Unless, of course, she was sneaking food into the bathroom with her whenever she took a piss.

"No, you promised." She murmured in reply and sighed when he handed her another honey bun, shooting him a playful glare. "Fine one more."

Jaina took a bite out of it and stared at the table thoughtfully, raking a hand through her hair, looking down at her phone when it buzzed. She smiled, reading two words: Three Weeks. She looked over at Randy who was sipping his coffee, hiding his own smirk. She couldn't wait until they were on their own and immediately stood up when Paul walked over, heading outside to the limo.

"She keeps eating like that and she'll get fat."

"Will you shut up? Who cares? Not like you're getting any from her anyway."

"None of us are."

"Maybe she likes women."

"Nothing wrong with that and it explains a lot."

Rolling his eyes and chuckling at the same time, Randy followed suit out to the limo, knowing well she liked men.

One MAN in particular.

That is why Jaina didn't eat in front of Evolution, deciding she wouldn't be doing it again, tears stinging her eyes. She slid in the limo, putting her sunglasses on so her tears were hidden. She just wanted out of this group in the worst way and slid her headphones on, blasting the music and drowned out everything else. She hated Paul with a passion and felt Randy sit beside her, not even looking over her shoulder because she could smell him. Closing her eyes to keep the tears in, Jaina decided to nap on the ride to the airport.

Randy discreetly moved his hand down to rest at his side, gently caressing the outside of her thigh once to let her know everything was going to be okay and work out before folding his hands behind his head. He was careful not to get her with his elbows and leaned back in the seat.

"Everyone sleep well?" Ric asked with a smile, eyes moving to Randy then to Jaina.

Jaina couldn't hear a thing, but she felt what Randy did, biting back a smile and knew everything would be fine. Her music was blasting so loud in her ears that they could hear it, bobbing her head. They arrived at the airport and Jaina stepped out, feeling Randy beside her, knowing he was going to protect her anyway he could. That crack about her eating too much was still etched in her mind as Jaina stepped on the private jet, once again placing her headphones on. She would be listening to music to drown Evolution out until her and Randy turned on them. She was done snapping on them because all they did was get amusement out of it.

As always, they traveled first class and Randy was NOT amused when Paul proceeded to order meals all around. Lavish; large meals that Jaina would not eat. Sighing, he shook his head, managing a smile when the stewardess came out with a cart, watching as she served them all and pinched the bridge of his nose.

David tossed a napkin at Jaina to snap her out of her music, pointing to the tray in front of her when her eyes opened.

Jaina promptly took the plate of food and threw it on the floor with fire in her blue eyes. "I'll get fat if I eat it, remember?" She reminded coolly before going back to listening to her music, having ate a huge breakfast -French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage links smothered in syrup -before leaving. She would work it off later on when she was alone, like she had to do everything else. While Paul bitched, she turned her music back up and proceeded to rock out, moving her head from side to side, not missing the amused look on Randy's face.

Randy did feel bad, however, when the stewardess had to clean the mess, wincing when David leaned over to ogle the poor woman's ass since she was on hands and knees.

"Alright, David, down boy." Paul sounded amused, hazel eyes flashing on Jaina.

"Just browsing."

Jaina felt bad as well, but she was proving a point to Paul and leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes. Just three weeks and she would be free, sort of. Randy wouldn't care if she ate; if she lounged around and joked; if she was herself around him. She didn't care what Paul thought, crossing one leg over the other. If he called her fat again, she was going to shove her foot right up his ass. The thought made her smirk as she turned to a different song while the rest of them ate, not hungry in the slightest. Another reason why she didn't eat around them was because they made her sick to her stomach, minus Randy of course, so she had no appetite.

"Thank you." Randy said to the stewardess when she finished.

He knew Jaina had done that to make a point, fairly certain it hadn't been driven home -it was PAUL after all-, but he felt she could have found a better way to do it. Like smashing the tray in his face. Then HE would've been cleaning.

"What a waste of food, and there are starving kids out there." Paul chastised, shaking his head.

Jaina couldn't hear a word and loved it, snuggling back in her chair with her feet propped up. She didn't care if she wasted food; maybe Paul would keep his snide comments to himself. Stupid bastard. She wasn't going to let him anger her and kept a content smile on her face, looking over at Randy, who just shook his head amusedly at her.

"I'm sorry Paulie, did you say something?" She asked after taking her headphones off, seeing him scowl, and went back to listen to her music before he could utter a peep.

"Fucking worthless slut." Paul growled, not amused.

"Not worthless." David corrected.

"And we're not sure about the slut part." Ric chimed helpfully.

"Well, she DID let Randy stay for a week. And we all know Jaina doesn't have a heart..."

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Randy exploded, finally hearing enough banter about Jaina from them.

Jaina texted Randy, telling him to calm down and let them have their fun because, in three weeks, they would have their own, smiling before deleting it, tucking it back in her pocket. She refused to let them get under her skin, knowing Randy was the only one on her side. That's all she needed, seeing how pissed he was getting. The veins were popping out in his neck, face going red. She sighed and shook her head before pulling a book out and began reading while music blared in her ears.

'Calm down, calm down.' Randy closed his eyes and leaned back, forcing himself to ignore Paul, David and Ric, focusing on something else.

Anything else.

He smiled, feeling his entire body relaxing as he remembered that night in Florida. Jaina in her room, dreaming of him while she slept, calling out his name as her fingers brought her off. Randy suddenly felt much better, his temper temporarily simmered.

Whatever Randy was thinking, Jaina hoped he kept that thought with him because it was going to be the longest three weeks of their lives. When the plane landed, Jaina walked off before the rest of them, needing some space and pulled her headphones off. Her head was pounding as she went to the rental station, ignoring Paul's disdain, and looked over at Randy with a smile.

"Ride with me?" She wasn't surprised when he immediately accepted; they were an on-screen couple after all as Jaina handed over her bag when he offered to carry it, walking out ahead of Evolution with Randy in tow.

A few minutes later, they were on their way to the hotel in a black Escalade.

"I didn't see THAT one coming."

"I'm telling you, no matter what they say; they fucked while they were in Florida. You notice how possessive of her he's gotten? He hasn't laid a finger on her ONCE." Paul pointed out. "He hasn't shoved her, nothing. She hasn't even gone off on him or tried taking his head off!"

"Hmmm." Paul made several good points.

"I don't care if they think something is up, Randy. I'm not going to be a complete bitch to you." Jaina stated once they were on the road, sighing as Randy took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly before releasing it. She didn't mind that gesture, it felt wonderful. "So what do you want to do? Go back to hating each other?" She stopped at a red light, pressing her forehead against the wheel. "Tell me what you want to do and I'll do it, Randy."

"I don't know. I mean, I know we're not like friends or anything..." They were on the road too it though; maybe they were already there, who knew at this point? "But I don't want to go back to that shit. You really want me to start talking down to you again? Putting my hands on you? Or you taking my head off with those boots of yours?"

"No, of course not." Jaina murmured, feeling a headache coming on and sighed heavily, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "They're going to know something is up though." Jaina knew what she had to do. "From now on, I'll be listening to my music and staying in my own room until this is done. That way, we'll hardly see each other except at the arena. I know you'll be forced to travel with them, but...this is the only way I can think of to make them not suspect anything. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Randy promised. "Besides, it's already looking funny. We haven't really fought; I've yet to put you through a wall and my head is still attached. Not to mention we're in the same car." He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "They're suspicious and it's kinda funny seeing Paul paranoid. But...not a good thing either."

She sighed, wondering what the hell they could do. What did Paul honestly expect? They spent a week together; how the hell did they not get along being forced to spend that amount of time alone? The rest of the ride to the hotel was made in silence as Jaina pulled into the parking lot, putting the car in park, and cut the ignition.

"Just keep your cool, alright? Blowing up over things they say to me isn't going to help with the paranoia factor." She slid out of the car and shut the door, grabbing her bag, and walked past him inside the hotel. Jaina didn't want him to know what room she was in and received her keycard before taking the back stairs.

Well now who was paranoid?

Snorting, Randy just rolled his eyes and headed to the front desk, hearing the three coming in behind him. How was he supposed to keep his temper in check? Oh yes...his new visual aid. Smirking, Randy turned to greet his 'friends', which they were of sorts.

"God, you're still alive?" Paul sounded floored, eyes slightly wide.

"Want to know my secret?"

"Not really." David snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You SURE?"

"Sure, tell us." Ric finally sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't say stupid shit to her." Randy staged whispered with a smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jaina walked out of her room an hour later, hair down and curled at the ends with black thin eyeliner on her eyes, clear gloss on her lips, along with foundation. She wore a simple wine colored mid-thigh luscious dress that had soft padding cups so she didn't need a bra, the straps of it looping in the back that created a crossover design. It had a V shaped neckline that curved over her breasts, showing just enough cleavage to be seductive, yet classy at the same time. She wore her two inch Stiletto heels with a bag over her shoulder, stepping on the elevator since the stairs would kill her feet. She actually loved this dress and stepped off the elevator as soon as it arrived down in the lobby.

**~!~**

Randy was in the bathroom, buttoning up his grey dress shirt, listening through the door to the others chatting about the upcoming night. After tucking the shirt into his black slacks, he quickly did his hair, spiking the front before stepping out, cracking his neck.

"You ready, kid?"

"I'm always ready."

**~!~**

Jaina was already on her way to the arena, refusing to take the limo, driving alone in the Escalade. Poor Randy. She felt bad for him, but at the same time, he was apart of the group just as much as she was. He would be fine. She already had her IPOD fully charged, along with her laptop, not being on it in awhile. Stepping out of the Escalade, Jaina grabbed her things and headed inside, heels clicking on the pavement as the sun lowered on the horizon, sighing.

She missed Florida.

**~!~**

"You have a solo match, kid; make sure your girlfriend doesn't take off this time." Paul said as they rode to the arena, in a limo of course. "Unless she's fucking someone else?"

"Who she's fucking isn't your business." Randy replied with a smirk. "Besides, didn't you send me to Florida to fuck her?"

"So you did?"

"I didn't say that now, did I?" Randy LOVED this mind game he was playing with Paul.

**~!~**

Jaina made herself comfortable in Evolution's locker room, eating her McDonalds she'd grabbed on the way there, inhaling it before they arrived. She then threw away the evidence, putting other things on top of it to hide it even more, before going on her laptop with headphones on. When the boys walked in, she didn't even acknowledge them, rocking out to her IPOD and sipped a Snapple. She felt the couch dip beside her and looked over her shoulder, ignoring Paul, before going back to typing. She was talking to Scotty, who was bitching about his relationship with his newest boyfriend, Kyle.

"And the laptop junkie is back." Paul leaned over her shoulder, rolling his eyes, before cracking his neck. "Doesn't she do anything useful?"

"Define useful." Randy said dryly, watching Jaina thoughtfully, wondering what it was she was doing to irritate Paul. Then again, she really didn't have to do ANYTHING; he was always irritated with her.

She couldn't hear him because of her music and smiled at something Scotty said, shaking her head when he called her a sexy bitch. She knew Paul was looking over her shoulder; he could think what he wanted and sucked her cheeks in before typing back that Scotty was her sexy whore. Jaina laughed softly and changed her music before surfing the net more. She was doing her own thing, like always, and if Paul was smart he would just leave her alone.

'He just loves talking shit about me.' She thought bitterly, popping her foot up and down, the dress having rode up a little more on her thighs.

Paul was currently wondering just how far she was going to let that dress ride up, the little cock tease. No, he didn't want her, not at all. Well, not for any long term relationship. A fuck on the other hand; well, that was a different matter entirely. Smirking, he stood up, patting her on the head before walking into the bathroom, ignoring Randy's 'what the hell' look.

Jaina was SEETHING on the inside, but kept that smile on her face. Three weeks. She only had to put up with it a little bit longer and then she was free with Randy. She kept typing to Scotty and finally shut the laptop down, knowing Paul would just find a way to irritate her, before sliding it back in its bag. This was so incredibly moronic; why the hell couldn't he leave her alone? She didn't look at any of them, keeping her eyes on her lap, trembling slightly and gritted her teeth.

'I DARE him to touch me one more time.' Her eyes were blue fire, cheeks turning crimson with anger, clenching her fists in her lap. 'THREE WEEKS!' Her mind screamed, taking deep calming breaths.

David was more than amused by the situation. Paul had stated he wouldn't go out of his way to push Jaina's buttons, but at the same time, if she couldn't take a little affection or a comment every now and again, then she was in the wrong job. Watching Randy's inner battle for control of his explosive temper was rather entertaining as well. He was more than curious to know what happened between them in Florida.

By the time Paul walked out, Jaina was calm as a cucumber, just sitting there with absolutely nothing to do. She couldn't wait to go for the Women's Championship, but would build her way up to it. Everyone thought she was sucking Evolution's cock, but the only cock she wanted had mystic blue eyes and spiked soft black hair. Of course, those thoughts would remain in her mind and never leave her mouth until the day she perished.

When it was time to go out for Randy's match, Jaina was only too happy to leave and walked out, Randy following suit. Tonight he was facing Brock Lesnar. If he won, he would get a shot at Brock's championship and she couldn't wait for it to happen. He was going to win and then, at Summerslam, win the title. The night after Summerslam would be their ultimate revenge.

"You know, just once, I'd LOVE to see you do that kick to Paul like you do to me." Randy commented as they walked, now in his wrestling tights and boots, taped up and ready to go.

He had a lot of pent up frustration and aggression just ready to be unleashed on somebody. Besides her. If he let loose of his control with Jaina, even for a second, she was getting pinned to a wall and fucked three ways from Sunday, no doubt about it.

"Believe me, if he touches me again in any way, shape or form, I will do it and I don't give a damn about the consequences, stupid prick." She muttered, walking side by side with him instead of in front, not minding when he wrapped an arm around her waist since they were close to gorilla position. "Let's do this." She stated, squaring her shoulders and heard his music start as he walked through the black curtain, accompanying him to ringside.

Jaina drew her leg up against his side, feeling Randy's hand on her hip and stared at him like she was totally in lust, blue eyes darkened before he released her, following him down the ramp way. Jaina clapped her hands, staying on the outside, and winked at Randy who was ready to tear Brock Lesnar apart. She watched as Brock came down the ramp way, doing his caveman retarded routine, finally hopping on the ring apron as the pyro exploded out of all four ring posts. As soon as the bell rung, the match was underway.

Brock Lesnar was a monster. Randy just stared at him, eyes narrowed, focused and calculated, though inside he was wondering what the hell was wrong with this man. Did he have a neck? He glanced at Jaina, licking his lips at her before locking up with his opponent. Put Lesnar away, focus on getting through till Summerslam. That's it, that's all he had to do. Easy job, he could do this. He...dear God, she HAD to stop jumping; she was distracting him!

"Come on Randy!" Jaina pounded the mat, a smile on her face, loving to watch him in the ring. Brock wasn't a pushover by any means though and frowned when Randy began getting pounded on. Brock wasn't taking this opportunity away from Randy as he started getting up, nodding with worry clear as day in her blue eyes. "Come on Randy!" She cheered, coaching him, ignoring the crowd and jumped up and down when he delivered a DDT. He had to put him away NOW so they could go to Summerslam.

Focusing was becoming easier and easier, hearing Jaina's shouts of encouragement only helping him along. He HAD to do this. Not just for him, for her as well, knowing they were a team. Of course, she was liable to turn on him at some point, but right now it was them.

"Stay down!" He snarled, kicking Lesnar when the moron went to get up, wiping sweat off of his forehead then smirked.

Time to end this.

When Randy hit the RKO, it was done as he pinned the champion for the victory, solidifying his shot at the championship for Summerslam. Jaina didn't wait for the referee to raise his hand and slid in the ring, jumping in his arms and planted the biggest kiss on his lips, arms wrapping around his neck while he held her against him. "Now that one I meant to do." She whispered before being set down on her feet and raised his arm in the air, nodding at the fans who were actually CHEERING for him.

This was a moment, her smile as big as ever; lighting up the arena before Randy drew her into his arms again, hugging her tightly. She'd been with Randy shortly after his debut in the company, after he'd found his mark, after wearing shorts to the ring and his long bushy hair. Jaina felt connected to Randy and knew she would probably never leave his side because of how much chemistry they had together, how well they clicked.

And just because this was such an awesome win and so far, a relatively awesome night, Randy pulled her into him for another kiss, returning the favor since she had kissed him first. It was a kiss much like the ones they had shared in Florida, before she stated she wasn't going to be another notch in his belt. "Next time," He growled softly against her lips. "Don't jump so damn much, you distracted the hell out of me." He admitted, smirking when she sniggered. "Not funny, Jai."

"Sorry, I'll try not to do it again." She whispered in return, blue eyes sparkling back at him and felt him guide her to the ropes as she slid out, smiling when his arm instantly went around her waist. They backtracked up the ramp way, seeing Brock was just now coming out of his knocked out state, a smirk on her face as she looked up at Randy adoringly. Three weeks from tonight they would have their revenge and Jaina couldn't wait for it, walking through the black curtain.

Brock Lesnar.

Randy shook his head, knowing Brock wasn't going to be easy to take down next time and sighed, running a hand over his sweat slicked hair, flicking fingers. "I need a shower." He muttered, glancing down at himself, smirking before looking at her. "Want to join me?" He held up his hands and took a step back. "Just a joke, Jai, just a joke."

Jaina smirked back at him, shaking her head, and nudged him playfully. "No but thanks for the thought, Orton." She chortled, laughing when he grunted something incoherent as they walked inside Evolution's locker room. "Go take your shower, you stink." Raising an eyebrow when he flipped her off, Jaina placed her hands on her hips. "If that's an offer, I told you once already I'm declining." She winked and walked over, grabbing her bag. "See you boys later, I'm off."

Shaking his head, Randy picked up his bag. "Behave you little minx." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Off so soon? You're with all of Evolution, don't you want to stick around and wish us luck?"

"Maybe a good luck kiss?" David teased, in his own ring wear, doing pushups in the corner.

"No, you see, Randy is the only one I valet to the ring. As far as you three are concerned, go fuck yourselves. That's my good luck to you."

Jaina walked out with her bag over her shoulder, a smile on her face, knowing Randy was probably laughing his ass off in the shower right about now. She was in a better mood now that Randy was going to Summerslam; it was official. Their plan was underway and it was just a matter of time before Randy was champion.

Jaina also knew her feelings for Randy were exploding like a rupturing volcano. She didn't want to stay away from him; she wanted to be with him, but she was scared. She had every right to be and waiting it out to see how long it took him to make another move outside of the ring.

Ric coughed to cover his laughter, finding that more than amusing. Paul and David both had that one coming. "Well," He said, with a perfectly straight face. "As long as you two don't take that literally, you should be fine."

Paul was ready to KILL that whore.

"So...how did it go?" Randy laughed when he came out of the bathroom, smirking at the disgruntled looks on both Paul and David's face. Arching an eyebrow when Ric started chuckling only to quickly clear his throat, Randy asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." David grunted, heading for the door. "You coming Paul?"

"Yeah." Paul walked up to Randy. "Keep your bitch on a leash where she belongs." He ordered flatly, following David out the door.

**~!~**

Jaina couldn't help laughing all the way to the hotel, after stopping to get herself something to eat. She was alone; she could eat what she wanted. She carried her Applebee's chicken strip dinner up to her room, sliding the keycard in the slot and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Taking her leather jacket off, Jaina took her heels off and sat on the bed, licking her lips at the food before her. Within ten minutes, it was devoured and she was lying on the bed with a content smile on her face. The look on Paul and David's faces would give her sweet dreams, not to mention that kiss she planted on Randy.

After a shower, Jaina slipped into a midnight blue silk nightgown that went to her mid-thigh, enjoying a glass of wine, after ordering dessert: strawberry cheesecake. She walked over and stared out the window, knowing Paul was angry with her, honestly not caring. Maybe he would keep his snide comments to himself; then again, he never did learn. She would get along with him if he just kept his damn mouth shut. She couldn't wait because, three weeks from now, she was going to kick him square in that big nose of his and shatter it.

**~!~**

Randy left with Ric, neither of them too keen on going to some strip joint David had talked Paul into checking out. "So, feeling one hundred percent better?"

"You won't see me getting in that ring for another week or so but mostly, yes. I'm not contagious anymore." Ric said, sliding into the limo. "You and Jaina?"

"No, not exactly. We just reached an agreement. I don't put my hands on her and vice versa." He was NOT feeding Ric information.

Randy liked the guy, but didn't trust him…for good reason.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For the next two weeks, Jaina did the same thing every night. She would listen to music, go out to do the promos and matches with Evolution and Randy, the matches with Randy only. Paul and David kept their mouths shut, for the most part, not in the mood to hear another smart comeback sound from her.

Tonight was Raw as she stepped out of the rental Ford Focus, wearing a strapless mid-thigh dress that was dark gold. The front had a drape that went from the bust down to her hip, pushing her breasts up and the back had three straps behind, hugging her curves and body to perfection. Black eyeliner outlined her eyes with gold eye shadow and clear gloss with foundation as Jaina walked inside the arena with her hair down. She always left it down, but for Summerslam, she had the outfit of all outfits planned out. Grinning at the thought, Jaina walked inside Evolution's locker room and sat on the couch, after getting water out of the cooler.

Considering how she always traveled with them for image purposes, this new habit of going places alone was interesting. Ever since the Florida incident, there had been change in Evolution and Paul didn't like it. He did not like when control slipped from his grasp and that's exactly what was happening. He was losing control. He had to regain that control or someone was going to suffer.

Paul was disgruntled, but Jaina honestly didn't care and rolled her eyes when Randy texted her something about Paul's nose being too big for his face. She texted back with a simple 'DUH', smirking and deleted the messages, knowing they wouldn't be hiding much longer. One week. The thought made a tingle rush down her spine as she crossed one leg over the other, leaning back against the couch.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Jaina asked Randy quietly, seeing him nod, and smiled. She would go out for his match and then back to the hotel to her own room again, like she had for the past two weeks.

Paul didn't like it; again, she didn't give a damn.

Smirking, Randy discreetly texted her, asking her if she'd like a private match later. Then followed that up with another message that said 'I can show you some holds', the smirk never leaving his face, blue eyes shining with humor. Of course, all messages had to be deleted, just in case. One week to go and this would be over. Well, at least the hiding things part; if he knew Paul, this would lead to one interesting feud.

When Jaina read that, she couldn't smack Randy because that would give it away, just keeping that smile on her face. She texted him back, asking him if that's all he thought about, before deleting his previous message. They did this until it was time for Randy's match, finally smacking him upside the head when they were away from Evolution's locker room.

"That was just CRUDE." Jaina chastised, pouting; though the amusement shined in her blue eyes. Damn he was sexy and she would love to take him up on that offer. She didn't say that though as they walked side by side down to gorilla position. "You know, if you don't knock it off, I'm going to make sure you wrestle out there UNCOMFORTABLE, if you catch my drift."

"Nah, that's what-" He smirked, shaking his head. "Let's just say I got it covered, Jai. Literally. But...just in case, don't be jumping out there. My poor penis can only handle so much." He started laughing at the look on her face. "Sorry, but I AM a man after all. So yes, I think about sex eighty percent of the time to answer your earlier question."

He probably had someone already; hell she hadn't spent anytime with him and Jaina was fine with that. She accepted it and smiled, his arm going around her waist. "Very true." She murmured amusedly as they walked through the curtain, did their stance on the top of the ramp, and headed down to take care of business.

The match was ten minutes, Randy coming out on top, and then he did a promo afterwards. Basically, he told everyone he was going to win the title at Summerslam this Sunday and become champion. He ran his mouth for a few more minutes before they finally exited the ring, no kisses this time around.

Oh yeah, he definitely had someone else.

Kissing Jaina wasn't conductive to Randy's mental well being at the moment. Until they were out of Evolution and on their own, he was limiting physical contact with her. He didn't need any distractions and, as she seemed more interested in just maintaining the friendship they had somewhat established and nothing else, he didn't see the need to torture himself.

Yet.

When Paul and David didn't say a word to her about leaving after Randy's match, knowing they just had matches, no promos, Jaina left without a word and went back to the hotel. She changed into black cotton shorts with a matching sports bra before going to workout. She hadn't done it in a few days; time to get her body hardened again so she could take the abuse upcoming in the ring when she went for the Women's Championship.

Her thoughts went to Randy, wondering who he was seeing, if he was happy with her. Hell, Jaina shouldn't care but damn it, she did because she was in love with him. It hurt, god it hurt, and Jaina suddenly started being the living hell out of the bag with her feet. She had to get in shape if she was going for the Women's Championship, tears stinging her eyes.

Randy didn't want her, she should've known better, and her heart shattered at the realization. That was fine. They would be together soon enough and then maybe they could go their separate ways or something. The more she thought about parting from Randy, the harder she kicked the bag.

Randy wanted to leave. He was in Hell. Actually no, he would LOVE to be in Hell. That would be so much better than this. Paul was getting on his last goddamn nerve, even though he had been remarkably polite as of late, which put Randy instantly on high alert, paranoid beyond belief. He tossed his things into his duffel bag angrily, not even sure WHY he was angry. It probably had something to do with Jaina as usual.

She was still working out when Evolution walked into the hotel building, the room being see-through as her entire body was coated in sweat, kicking it harder before punching it, the bag having dents in it. She was envisioning Paul's face as she kicked it again, smirking before using both legs, one after the other. She was strengthening them, honey blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, breathing heavily, chest heaving, tears having dried up. She would cry when she was in her room, not now.

"Holy shit..." David peered over his shades, licking his lips. "And she's training why?" He was MORE than willing to give her a workout session if that's what she wanted.

Paul just cocked an eyebrow, busy watching the play of emotions cross Randy's face. "You know something; I bet she has a boyfriend." He said suddenly. "It makes sense, she doesn't travel with us anymore, she hauls ass after your matches..."

Randy didn't like hearing that.

The kicks were lethal and brutal as she worked out a few minutes more before finally stumbling back, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She took a long swig of her water before pouring some on top of her head, shaking it. She was going to wrestle even if it killed her.

Cracking her back and walking out of the workout room up to her own, Jaina did not notice Evolution watching her every move.

"Well hell, she should have waited and we could have tipped her for the show." Paul laughed, clapping Randy on the back. "Come on, man, come have a few drinks with us in the bar. Let Jaina get around for her date or whatever the hell it is she's trying to hide from us."

Randy frowned, allowing to be guided away, knowing he was going to have to ask her just what was going on.

**~!~**

Jaina walked inside her room and closed the door before peeling her clothes off, hopping in the shower. Making the sprays cold, Jaina washed her hair, sweat and workout away, sighing as her eyes closed. If Randy was with someone, then she was going to find out, after this business with Evolution was done.

After her shower, Jaina slipped into a white tank top with matching panties before ordering a steak dinner from room service with a baked potato and steamed vegetables. She'd worked up quite the appetite and starving. Yawning, Jaina lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Randy was doing, frowning.

Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? He was driving her crazy! When a knock sounded on the door, Jaina knew that was her food as she pulled her black robe on that went to mid-thigh before walking over and answering it.

It was her food, the bellboy smiling at her, standing behind a trolley. "Your dinner ma'am." He said frowning, holding out an envelope. "And I was asked to give this to you." He wheeled her food in when she accepted the envelope and stepped aside, clearing his throat as he headed back towards the door. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks..." She tipped him twenty dollars before closing the door, staring down at the envelope, feeling her heart thundering rapidly in her chest. "Just relax, it's probably nothing." She murmured, walking over after wheeling her dinner in, placing her plate on the bed and sat down, still staring at it. Why was she so nervous over a damn envelope? Scowling at how ridiculous she was being, Jaina flipped it over and opened it.

_Jaina, meet me in the bar._

_~Randy_

**~!~**

David cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Paul was trying to get Randy laid and, if so, he was going about it all wrong. "You know, it's a shame Jai isn't down here." He said, watching Randy start working on another beer. "Then again, she doesn't have anything on that blonde over there."

Randy followed David's stare. "She's better looking." Randy grumbled in annoyance.

"Sure, sure. But while she might be good looking, she's an ice bitch. You want a woman who wants you back. Know what I'm saying?"

"...Yes."

Paul smirked, seeing Randy's eyes narrow as he studied the woman who was now staring back at him.

Randy sighed, banging his head on the table, completely missing it when David waved the woman over.

Why was she doing this and why did Randy want her to meet him? Sighing, Jaina ate her dinner before going downstairs, wearing just a denim jean skirt with a white halter top, something that actually COVERED her body. Her hair was down, no makeup on her face. It was Randy after all.

She stepped off of the elevator and walked into the bar area, wearing knee high steel toed boots with a smile on her face. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Evolution, blue eyes narrowed and could already feel the anger radiating off of her, that smile disappearing instantly. Why would Randy deliberately invite her to an Evolution get together? Keeping her cool and seeing the leggy blonde on Randy's arm, Jaina felt sick to her stomach.

"What did you need Orton?" Jaina asked evenly, watching him turn around on the stool and crumpled up the note, tossing it at him as it landed on the floor. "I'm not in the mood for games." She turned around and walked right back out.

What the HELL?

Randy was STILL trying to get this blonde bitch off of him, having lost interest the moment she crammed her tongue in his ear. "Jai, wait!" He pushed the woman away, bending down to pick up the note, only to find it being kicked to the side, groaning. "Goddamn it..."

"What the fuck is her problem now?"

"Who the hell knows?" Paul shrugged, though he couldn't hide the evil smirk on his lips.

The ball was now in Jaina's court.

To say Jaina was absolutely LIVID would be the understatement of the fucking CENTURY!

She stalked to the elevator and then decided to take the back stairs, knowing Randy would be hot on her trail. She didn't want to see him or Evolution, tears already burning in her eyes. If he thought shoving leggy blondes in her face, to show her that he could get some, was a smart thing to do, he was SADLY mistaken.

Men!

'That's why I didn't screw him. Thank god I made the right decision.' She thought angrily and pulled the keycard out, going to her room.

After getting away from Paul and David, Randy chased after Jaina, which turned out to be a mistake since he had no idea where the hell she was at. He whipped his cell phone out and texted her, demanding to know what the hell that was all about.

She promptly shut her phone off while the tears fell, shaking her head, knowing he must've seen the note. She didn't want to talk to anyone and threw it on the floor, burying her face in the pillow. She hadn't cried in awhile, but tonight was an exception. She knew now that Randy wasn't interested in her for more than just a romp.

"He better not touch me, he better not come NEAR me unless we're out in the ring!" She cried her words, muffled thanks to the pillow.

So much for being happy after breaking away from Evolution.

She was in HELL now.

More then agitated, Randy sent a fair few number of texts. Some of them pleading to know what he had done wrong; others angry and demanding that she stop being a fucking bitch, sprout a set and come see him, talk about whatever was going on. Sighing, Randy finally tossed his cell into his bag, dropping down on the bed.

After an hour of crying, Jaina finally pulled herself up and checked her messages, seeing them. Rolling her eyes, Jaina let a snarl form on her lips. He wanted her to sprout a set? He wanted her to go talk to him? Fine, that's what she was going to do. She knew what room Evolution was in and washed her face, not wanting him to see she'd been crying. She pulled her white tennis shoes on and left the room, going to Evolution's and knocked on the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking more than a little pissed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

David was the one who answered the door, wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist and a frown. "Jai? What's wrong?" He yawned, staring down at her, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He stepped aside to let her in, too tired to mess with her at the moment, his head spinning. He wasn't drunk but buzzed; listening to Randy bitch and gripe had been exhausting.

"Sorry to wake you, David." She murmured stepping inside the dark room, knowing Randy was probably the connection suite that was supposed to be hers. She could hear Paul's snores, rolling her eyes, and heard the door shut behind her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. When David pointed to the door, Jaina knew she was right and walked over, tapping on it twice, ignoring Randy's 'fuck off', opening it and walked inside. "No, I'm not going to fuck off, not until we talk." The door closed behind her as Jaina leaned back against it, crossing her arms in front of her chest, raising a slow eyebrow.

It took Randy a moment to wake up a bit, sitting up in his bed and groaned, rubbing his temples. Drinking wasn't such a good idea, not when he was pissed off anyway. Then he skipped his usual beer and moved onto the hard stuff. Of course, it didn't help that Paul kept having his glass refilled; what a helpful prick.

"What the hell is your damage, Jaina?" He demanded, not moving from his spot. It was dark so she couldn't really see anything, besides his profile, which was probably a good thing considering, underneath the sheet bunched around his hips, he was naked.

"My damage?" She snorted with a roll of her eyes, walking toward him, and stared down at his form hardening. "I want to know why you sent me a note earlier saying you wanted me to meet you in the bar. I want to know why you thought making me walk in on you fondling a blonde was smart. I want to know why you thought I would enjoy myself being around Evolution, PERIOD." She kept her voice low, gritting her teeth, blue eyes flashing through the darkness. "You know what? You're not in the right mindset to talk about this. We'll talk tomorrow." She turned and headed for the door.

Randy's head was spinning, having NO damn idea what the hell she was rambling on about. Groaning, he managed to get out of bed and stumble over to her in time to stop her from walking out that door, the sheet left behind on the bed. "I didn't send you a fucking note, Jaina. I text you, why would I send you a note? And HOW would I get it to you? I don't even know what fucking room you're in."

"You sent me a note with my dinner, Randy. It said meet me in the bar with your name scrawled." She was so damn confused and raked a hand through her hair, not realizing he was naked because of how dark the room was. "Look, I don't know what's going on, I really don't care anymore. Let's just...get some sleep." She wanted to say let's get through this next week so they could be away from these assholes, but decided against it, knowing they were no doubt listening to their conversation. "You sound like you're still sloshed and I'm exhausted. Go back to sleep."

"Buzzing yes, though sober enough to know someone was fucking with you and it wasn't me." Randy grunted, taking her by the arms, pulling her back to the bed, needing to sit down before he stumbled and fell on his ass. He fell back when his legs hit the bed, dropping down, taking her with him. "I didn't send you a note, Jai."

"Who would send me a note though with your name on it? It was a blank envelope too..." She sighed as Randy pulled her head to rest against his shoulder, hands in her lap as her eyes closed briefly. "I believe you, Randy." Though she couldn't get the image of that leggy blonde on his arm out of her mind, eyes narrowing slightly, then quickly stopped. They weren't together; they weren't a couple except on-screen. He could do whatever he wanted and whoever he wanted; Jaina had to keep reminding herself of that fact. "I'm sorry for...jumping to conclusions..."

"No offense, but you wouldn't be the Jaina I know if you weren't jumping to conclusions." Randy grumbled, sighing as he lay down on the bed, taking her with him and moved so she was snuggled against his body. "Stay with me, Jai." He yawned, strong thigh draping over her legs, pinning her there.

"You want me to...sleep with you?" Not in the sexual sense, but just laying in bed with him; Jaina smiled when he nodded and felt his arms wrap around her waist, sighing gently. "Let me get more comfortable." She murmured and sat up from his arms, deciding once he was asleep she would leave, kicking her shoes off, leaving her jean skirt and halter top on. It wasn't comfortable sleeping in, but there was no way she was sleeping in her panties. She felt Randy drape the blankets over them and felt his nose bury in her hair, the feeling surprisingly comforting.

Randy didn't care that she was sleeping in her clothes, until her jean skirt brushed against him, the feel of the material against his nude skin not that appealing. However...he'd deal with it, having a feeling she'd bitch slap him to hell and back if he asked her to remove the skirt. That or tell him in so many impolite words to put some damn clothes on, which would require coordination and concentration. Not happening.

Paul would definitely know something was up between her and Randy now, but Jaina honestly didn't care as she stared straight ahead, mind going at warp speed. When Randy was asleep, Jaina extracted herself from his arms and groaned when he pulled her back against him while still sleeping. She tried this again ten minutes later, when she heard his even breathing, this time succeeding.

Jaina wanted to stay in his arms more than anything, but at the same time, she also didn't want Paul getting even more suspicious of them. This sounded like they were secret lovers when really they were...friends? She didn't know as she slipped her tennis shoes on and froze when Randy moved in the bed, chewing her bottom lip, heading for the door.

"C'mere, I'm not finished with you." Randy murmured huskily, moving but asleep…or at least half asleep anyway. His arm stretched out, feeling along the bed, having noticed a lack in the warmth and frowned, eyes slowly opening. "Damn..."

Her blood was on fire now, hearing his husky voice as Jaina turned around, which was a big mistake and was suddenly walking toward him again. "I figured I'd let you fall asleep and then leave." She whispered softly, wanting to touch him, but then something bad would happen. The desire was coursing through her body and Jaina knew, once she was back in her room, she would need a cold shower. "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest, knowing now more than ever that if Randy made a move or kissed her again, alone, he would have her.

"Get back down here and I will." He murmured, deep voice low and husky from sleep, holding his hand out to her, moving so he was half reclining on the bed, staring at her from hooded eyes. "You don't have to leave Jai..." He yawned again. "Fuck what anyone else thinks."

She had a choice; she could take his hand and suffer the consequences, or play it safe and go back to her room. Before she knew what was happening, Jaina slid her hand into Randy's as he drew her back on the bed, once again kicking her shoes off. "I can't sleep with this on."

She removed her jean skirt and sighed, finally feeling like she could sleep, spooning against him. That's when she realized he was naked under the sheet, but Jaina didn't react like she normally would have. Instead, she just snuggled as her eyes drifted shut. It'd been so long since she was held; Jaina was getting a little slice of heaven and didn't want it to end.

"Don't do that..." Randy hissed through clenched teeth, voice dropping another octave and, after a moment, sighed before wrapping an arm around her waist. As long as she kept that pert little ass still and didn't wiggle, he wouldn't do something they'd both regret.

She'd been having dreams of Randy lately, another reason why she didn't want to stay the night with him. Not to mention her body was on fire and his body was pressed against her. Trying to stay as still as possible, Jaina sighed, managing to fall asleep, hoping and praying her subconscious gave her a much needed break.

**~!~**

"Get your ass up Orton, we gotta get going!" Paul banged on the door, feeling very well; he hadn't gone and got himself shit faced unlike SOME people.

"Jai was here last night, moron; did you wake up enough to talk to her?"

"Hell...my head..." Randy groaned with his face buried against Jaina's nape.

"Damn it..." Jaina cursed, not wanting to get up, enjoying the warm body against her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing she was halfway on her stomach while he was lying against her, their fingers entwined together that rested on the pillow. "Randy..." She whispered, hearing him groan again and knew he would have to move, feeling him do it reluctantly. She covered his mouth before he could say anything, pressing a finger to her lips and slid her jean skirt on before shoes. She heard more pounding on the door and looked back at him, seeing he was holding his head from the hangover he apparently had. "I'll see you later." She whispered and kissed his cheek before hightailing it out of there silently, thankful Randy had his own door or they'd been screwed.

Randy watched her go and groaned again, peeking under the sheet, rolling his eyes. 'Thanks, Jai thanks a lot.' He thought and scowled at the door. "I'm UP!"

Laughing, Paul stopped pounding. "We'll have the aspirin ready, hurry the hell up kid."

God he was up, in more ways than one.

Jaina knew they had a flight to catch and quickly changed her halter top; leaving the jean skirt on, knowing there wasn't time. She would have to wait to eat later on, no time for a big breakfast. Damn it, why did Randy have to be so stubborn in making her wait and why was she being tormented? Sighing, Jaina quickly packed her things and brushed her hair before walking out, seeing Evolution headed her way.

"Riding with me again, Orton, or staying with the vultures?" She asked evenly, stopping until they caught up; top now a black short sleeved shirt.

Randy looked hung over, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black, skin tight t-shirt with black shades, having skipped the shower since they were in a hurry. "With you, if you promise to be quiet."

David slapped Randy between the shoulder blades, laughing. "Head pounding?"

"Something has to be, all them shots he took."

"I'm sure he was encouraged to take those shots too, Paulie." She shot back, keeping her voice low so she didn't make Randy's head pound harder. "Come on, Randy, we have a flight to catch."

She didn't wait for him to follow, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Whoever sent her that note wanted her to see Randy with that blonde. She had a sneaking suspicion who it was and wasn't playing the game. Paul was would get his in one week and Jaina was BEGGING for the time to pass.

"Yes, I forced each and every one of those shots down his throat!" Paul called after them, laughing his ass off. "He didn't need the encouragement after your little spaz attack, Jaina." Snorting, he slid into the waiting limo, along with David and Ric.

"Just ignore him." Randy pleaded, head thundering violently.

"He sent that damn note, I KNOW he did. You can tell just by how chipper and happy he is." Jaina was grinding her teeth, talking once they were in her rental Escalade, gripping the steering wheel so hard; her knuckles were turning ghostly white. "I should've seen it sooner. I'm a blonde, but I'm not stupid. I walked in on an Evolution get together, something I KNOW you would never invite me too." Jaina felt foolish and Randy grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently, cracking a smile when he told her to forget about it and focus on Summerslam. "You're right; we're almost out of this." She started the ignition and pulled out of the hotel, heading for the airport, bypassing the slow limo with a smirk.

Summerslam, then she could vent all she wanted. Right now, Randy just wanted her to shut up. Paul hadn't forced him to drink, but he hadn't helped matters by not letting the glass stay empty either. No doubt Paul had been the one to send the note, the man just couldn't stop with his little games and, in one short week, they were all going to rebound on him.

Jaina decided to keep her mouth shut, knowing Randy was suffering, and actually felt bad for him. Paul had probably filled glass after glass, scowling darkly. Jaina pulled into the airport a few minutes later, glad the hotel wasn't far off, and not surprised when they were taking another private jet.

For once, she would love to just take a REGULAR plane with people on it, hating how Evolution ran. She guided Randy on the plane and sat down, him next to her, letting his head rest on her shoulder. She slid her headphones on just as the rest of Evolution arrived, the music cranked, not minding that Randy was leaning on her.

David arched an eyebrow, shooting Paul a speculative glance. He would bet almost anything Jaina had spent at least half of the night with Randy. He couldn't vouch for anything because, after letting her in, he had gone right back to bed where his flavor of the night had been waiting for him.

So neither of them had liked Paul's little joke, oh well.

Jaina and Randy ended up falling asleep against each other, both exhausted, since they'd barely gotten any sleep. Randy said it best last night, who cared what people thought, what anyone in general thought. There was nothing wrong with leaning on someone for comfort, which is what they were doing for each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The plane landed a few hours later as Jaina slowly opened her eyes, seeing Randy was awake and stretched her arms in the air, before cracking her back. She was starving and stood up, walking over and took two donuts before rejoining Randy, taking her headphones off. She dared Paul to say something to her about eating; his nose would be broken before long anyway.

Paul didn't say a word, making a mental note to get her on it later. Two donuts, no doubt she'd be hanging over a toilet sometime later in the night puking them out.

"Shoulda had a third." Randy murmured in her ear, a grin on his face. "Junk food is good for you."

"You dare me to do it?" Jaina giggled when Randy nodded, vivid blue eyes begging her to show them up and shrugged before walking over and grabbed two more donuts, handing one to him. "Last night I had cheesecake for the first time in months, it was so good. The next time we're in Chicago, I'm definitely going to the Cheesecake Factory." Jaina loved the astounded looks on David, Paul and Ric's faces, a smile on her own as she finished her third donut with ease. "NOW I feel much better."

"Nah, one more. I can almost count your ribs." Randy didn't care what the three morons thought, gently poking her side, smirking when Paul's eyes darkened. If Paul would have done that, his fingers would've been broken. "Cheesecake...now I'm hungry for it, thanks a lot Jai."

"Well, why don't we get some then?" She countered with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and slapped his hand away when he poked her again. "You know damn well my ribs aren't showing and how I eat. I can nearly pack away as much as you." David's jaw dropped when he heard that and Jaina laughed when Randy whispered something in her ear. "Oh really?" She smacked him lightly in the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Now that is just SICK, Orton."

"Well, it's sort of true though." Randy replied with a smirk, well aware of David and Paul's reactions, noting Ric wasn't saying a single word. "Besides, that spaghetti...I think you might have killed it if I hadn't beaten you to it."

"I miss Florida and cooking." Jaina sighed wistfully, feeling Randy's arm wrap around her shoulders and leaned against him with a smile, both of them buckling up when the plane began to descend. "Though the next time we go, you'll be invited, not kidnapped." She prodded his ribs this time, causing him to jump and giggled softly, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Talk about someone showing their ribs. It wouldn't kill you to have a little more meat on your bones either." She rolled her eyes when he stuck his tongue out, studying her nails. "What are you five now?"

"Yes, I am, wanna bend me over your knee and spank me?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a lewd fashion. "And I'll have you know, I'm the perfect weight for my height."

Okay, what the FUCK was going on? Now even Paul was lost at this point.

"Besides, until you see me naked, you can't decide if I'm too scrawny or not."

David shot champagne out of both nostrils when he heard that.

"Psh, I've seen you naked before, Randy." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in front of her chest when he raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember when I first became your valet?" When the realization dawned on him, Jaina started laughing and seen his cheeks flush red, pinching one. "Aww don't worry, that's our little secret." She winked just as the plane landed, unbuckling herself along with Randy, grabbing their things. "Riding with me again?"

"Sure, as long as we don't talk about our little secret."

"Very little." Paul grunted, not amused in the slightest.

David was stopping up his ears; he did not need to know anything about Randy's anatomy. "Tell me when they stop." He said to Ric in a grumble.

"You got it." Jaina winked over his shoulder as they walked off of the plane, Randy's hand instantly taking hers and Jaina was melting on the inside, allowing him to guide her wherever. It showed in her sparkling blue eyes, honey blonde hair bouncing with every step she took in her white tennis shoes. "I'm taking your advice and acting like myself." She murmured in his ear when his arm wrapped around her waist, leaning her head against him while they walked toward their baggage claim. "I'm going to have to get something more solid to eat before we go to the arena."

"Good, I'll join you if you don't mind. Now that my head isn't throbbing or my stomach rolling, I'm starving." Randy felt like he could eat a whole horse, providing Jaina didn't beat him to it.

"Okay, I'm confused. Last night they seemed to be back to hating each other, now they're practically fucking. What the hell is going on?" David demanded with a scowl on his lips.

"Drugs in the water." Ric said cheerfully, whistling as he walked by them.

The ride to the hotel was full of laughter and jokes, something Jaina hadn't felt or done ever since Florida. Sleeping in Randy's arms the night before put a lot of things in perspective for Jaina, such as not wanting to lose him. The way he held her and gave her no choice; it proved that he still wanted her.

Jaina didn't know if it was for more than just sex or not, suddenly not caring. As long as she was with Randy, that's all she cared about. They stopped at Arby's, getting roast beef sandwiches; hers had cheddar on them before going back to the hotel, walking inside together.

Jaina went to go get her keycard when Randy stopped her, looking up at him confused, and asked, "What is it?"

Randy was frowning, staring at the keycard in her hand and bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "You got a note last night, right?" He asked slowly, watching as she nodded and ran his hand over his short hair, mussing it into half spikes. "And it was signed with my name, but I didn't send it. So everyone BUT me knows what name you're staying under and all that."

"Shit..." Jaina cursed, knowing Randy made a very good point, scowling. Paul sent that note, she was sure of it, and he knew what name she was staying under. How, she didn't know and, honestly, she didn't WANT to know. "What do you suggest I do then?" She asked quietly, chewing her bottom lip in thought, looking troubled and aggravated at the same time, suddenly gritting her teeth.

"Well..." Randy was hesitant, knowing this was likely to piss her off, but at the same time, it was the best idea he could come up with. She'd be safe and nobody was likely to mess with her in the middle of the night. "They already think we're fucking, so why not just stay with me?" He suggested, waiting for the hell no or punch to come, maybe both.

She didn't do either.

Instead, Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sighing gently, pressing her forehead against his neck and pulled back to kiss his cheek. "I don't give a damn what they think anymore, Randy. I really don't." She walked past him and handed her keycard over, before taking his hand, and walked with him to the elevator. "Let's go chow." She winked, seeing he was in somewhat shock from what she did. "I can't wait until it's just us and we don't have to worry about those other assholes."

"I don't know, screwing with them is kind of fun." Randy teased his mind racing. It was just so weird that they were getting along like this, plotting against Evolution, when only a month ago Randy's biggest concern was getting into her pants and teaching her a lesson in manners. He had been as bad as Paul and one week with her had seemingly changed all of that.

"Yeah, it is. We should really knock them for a loop and get into an argument and then go back to joking." She laughed, knowing their minds would spin out of orbit, leaning against him as the elevator doors closed, just as Evolution walked inside the hotel. Randy lead Jaina to Evolution's suite and let her in, going to the connecting room and dropped her bag alongside his, before kicking her white shoes off, beginning to eat. "Mmm roast beef." She nudged him when he teased her and swiped some cheese off of his chin with the pad of her thumb, grinning.

"I was saving that for later." Randy said, sounding indignant, even though his eyes were sparkling with good-natured humor. He rifled around in the bag, pulling out a turnover, and inhaled. "Mmm...Want a bite?" He offered, holding it out to her, being a gentleman. "It's cherry filled..."

"Naughty boy." She purred, laughing when Randy groaned and took a bite out of it, a drip of cherry sauce caked to the side of her mouth and swiped it away as she chewed, eyes having stayed locked on Randy's the entire time. "Mmm, man, I should've gotten one, but I'll stick with my loaded potato bites." She winked before dragging them out, dipping them in the special ranch sauce, and looked up when a knock sounded at the door.

"Busy with cherry filling, go away!" Randy called, still groaning, and shook his head. "That was anything but fair, Jai." He pouted at her, thrusting out his lower lip, flashing puppy dog eyes, before going to answer the door, smirking when he seen Paul. "Can I help you?"

"What is SHE doing in here? Doesn't she-"

"I told you," Randy held up his turnover. "Cherry filling." And promptly slammed the door in Paul's face. "Let us eat and we'll be out."

Jaina's giggles could be heard through the door as Randy joined her again, leaning against his shoulder, before taking another bite out of his turnover, winking. "I say when we get back from the arena tonight, we get some cheesecake." Jaina said, blue eyes sparkling, and Randy nodded. They finished eating and Jaina cleaned the mess up, glad she no longer had to hide her true appetite, feeling full and happy for the first time in a long while. "Shall we go face the music?"

"No, I don't like whining violins." Randy sighed, mock playing a violin, and rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go." Draping an arm over her shoulder, he led the way out, smirking when they were greeted to three very curious looking faces. "Now, what did you want?"

"To discuss Summerslam, how was the filling?"

"Delicious." Randy licked his lips.

"Randy is going to be champion." Jaina said promptly with a smile, leaning against him with a content sigh. "It'll be nice having someone ELSE in Evolution as champion." She directed that at Paul, hearing Randy snickering and smirked back at him, looking innocent. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go transform into your sexy goddess." She pinched his side and laughed when he growled, before making a beeline back in the room, closing the door behind her.

While that was funny, it also left Randy to the wolves, and that wasn't figuratively speaking. He frowned when he got deathly looks from Paul. "Hey, it wasn't MY idea, take it up with Vince." He didn't know HOW many times he had said that, knowing fully well Vince wasn't changing it. That inwardly made him smirk; knowing something poor Pauly didn't know.

"Well..." David coughed awkwardly.

Jaina took a shower and looked in the mirror, wearing a simple red dress that had a halter neckline with laced material on the top, the V shaped neckline dipping low, showing off just a fraction of her breasts and went two inches above the knee. She strapped her two inch heels on before curling the ends of her hair. She wore simple black eyeliner with red lipstick that matched the dress, something different, and strapped a red choker around her neck. She took one final look in the mirror just as the door opened and smiled at the sight of Randy.

"What do you think?" She asked, doing a simple twirl, arms stretched out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I think red is my new favorite color." Randy said, hungry eyes drinking her in appreciatively and took Jaina's hand, spinning her in a slow circle, twice, letting out a low whistle. "Damn woman, you look...Hot. Sorry, there's no other word for it. You look hot." He arched an eyebrow, reaching out to trace the choker with one long finger. "So, why the change in colors?"

"I don't know; just felt like wearing red tonight, I'm sick of the same gold over and over again. I think red and gold mix well together anyway." She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled when Randy drew her into his arms, staring up into his eyes. "Should I change or-"

His finger pressed lightly against her red lips, glad she was wearing the type of lipstick that didn't come off easily, smiling. She was dying to feel his lips on hers; just one kiss and she would be happy as a clam. Though, when Randy released her, Jaina didn't show her disappointment while he went to get ready.

Randy had to take a shower, a cold one. While he knew they were friends, he wasn't sure if that's all they were, or if maybe he was way off the page she was on. All he knew was he couldn't deal with too many more icy showers; they were becoming the bane of his existence, next to Paul that is. Speaking of, that bastard had best mind his tongue tonight or he'd lose it.

When Randy was out of the shower, chilled and ready to go in a light blue dress shirt with black slacks, Jaina followed him out of the room to join the vultures. She'd painted her nails while Randy was in the shower so they were now red, deciding she wouldn't bring her headphones tonight. She had Randy to talk too, that's all that mattered to her.

"Can I just say one thing?" She said quietly in Randy's ear as they walked down the hotel hallway, causing Randy to nod, and handed over the keys. "You look better than any of them combined and you can drive tonight."

Her letting him drive had to be the equivalent of something major. As soon as he could decide HOW major, he'd find a metaphor, taking the keys she dangled in front of him and smirked. "Thanks, I knew I was the best looking of the bunch, but it's always nice hearing it. Though...when it comes to ALL of Evolution, you put us to shame."

"To you, I do." Jaina shot back playfully, knowing Paul and David were scratching their heads, wondering what the hell was going on between the two.

Randy wanted someone available, well; Jaina was showing him she was more than that. She wanted him, all of him, or nothing at all. None of that would come out until the night after Summerslam. It was truly going to be the greatest moment of their careers and would start the age of the Golden Couple. Jaina slid inside the rental SUV and buckled up, smoothing her dress down, and waved three fingers at the limo where Paul was watching them scathingly.

"They're up to something." Paul said instantly, turning to stare at Ric.

"Or maybe you're just paranoid?" Ric shot back knowingly.

"WHY would I be PARANOID?" Paul scoffed, wondering if Ric was losing his touch.

"Because you're naturally suspicious of everyone?"

"Why are you answering questions with questions?"

"Because I can?"

Paul was officially annoyed.

**~!~**

After the show that night, Jaina and Randy went out and bought a platter of different varieties of cheesecake along with some movies. He brought his PS2 on the road that played DVDs so they were currently watching Transporter 2. Jaina shook her head as Randy put the fork to her mouth, giggling softly.

"You're going to make me blow up like a balloon! I can't eat anymore!" She was lying in bed with him, head resting on his chest, wearing a silver nightgown and rolled her eyes when he urged her to take another bite. "You are pushy."

"No, I'm being selfish. I know if you don't eat it, I will." Randy said with a teasing grin, blue eyes twinkling. "If I eat anymore, it'll all go to various parts of my body." He flexed his muscles, having instantly changed into a pair of jeans upon their return, bare foot and bare chest as was his habit. "And do you really think I'd look good with man boobs?"

"You'd look good in any way to me." Jaina replied softly, running her hand up and down his bare chest, loving how his muscles flexed under her soft touch, wondering why he was wearing jeans. He looked damn sexy right now and took another bite, before taking the fork away, this time holding it up to his mouth. When he shook his head, Jaina moved to where she was straddling him, eyes locking with his. "Open up." She murmured, feeling his hand run up and down her side, smiling when he reluctantly did.

If he said that to her, she'd jab his eyes out with that fork and just opened his mouth, accepting the bite she offered him, eyes closing at the taste. "Mmm...Delicious." He murmured, slowly opening his eyes and licked his lips, strong hands finally coming down to rest on her hips. He could feel her body heat radiating into him, searing his skin and almost groaned, finally leaning forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, unable to resist temptation any longer.

She instantly dropped the fork on the side of the bed, kissing him back with equal amount of passion, pressing herself against him as he sat up, legs wrapping around his waist. Her hand slid up his chest while the other one delved in his hair, moaning softly. God his lips felt so good, his body felt incredible, and she couldn't stop herself from enjoying what was happening. Jaina didn't want to stop and gripped his hair, hearing a low groan escape him, and tilted her head as their tongues danced together, tasting each other for the first time since Florida. Her breathing was ragged, heart pounding furiously, and Jaina wasn't pulling away this time.

If she pulled away this time, there were no two ways about it, Randy would explode. This was kiss number...three, he thought, that wasn't for the cameras or appearances; three times lucky, right?

"Hey moron, we need some help out here!"

Paul was going to DIE.

Jaina broke the kiss and slowly extracted herself from him, sighing as he reluctantly went to go see what the hell Paul wanted, a deadly scowl on her face. Clenching her fists, Jaina gritted her teeth, blue eyes flashing and proceeded to clean up the mess of cheesecake and more Arby's, shaking her head. She walked over to the window, needing the cold air to blow through, before going back to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

Jaina suddenly took her nightgown and garments off before hopping in the shower, the ice cold sprays cooling her raging body down. That kiss...dear lord the man knew how to kiss and Jaina wanted him. She couldn't have him though and decided the only way she was getting rid of the burning within her was masturbation, hand sliding down her slim stomach to take care of the problem.

If Randy would have known what she was doing in the shower, he would have said screw this and joined her. As it was, he had been interrupted to help Paul and Ric carry David inside the room and deposit his unconscious ass on the bed. Apparently the moron had started coming onto a married woman, whose husband was small but mean, and also used weapons. Served the jackass right! Snorting, he returned to the bedroom, hearing the shower going and sighed. He needed a cold one himself.

After getting the burning to simmer, Jaina finally shut the water off and stepped out, drying off, before pulling her garments and nightgown back on, sighing gently. Randy probably needed a cold shower as she brushed her hair, looking in the mirror, smiling at her reflection, before opening the door. "The shower's free." She murmured from behind, seeing he was staring out the window and raked a hand through her hair, before padding to the bed, pulling back the comforter ready to go to sleep.

Randy had the window cracked and was on his second cigarette, anger having done wonders for his hard-on. He was suffering, really suffering. He had been since Florida and, for once, it hadn't been her putting an end to things. He was going to have to REALLY hurt David once he regained consciousness.

"Thanks." He said, glancing back at her. "Feel better?"

Jaina nodded, not sure what else to say and sighed heavily as she slid inside the bed, snuggling on her side that was facing him. He was using the cold air, but that hadn't been enough for her. The shower made her feel chilled, though she knew as soon as Randy was in the same bed as her, he would no doubt light her on fire again. Hopefully her release was enough to get her through until after they left Evolution, but at the moment, Jaina honestly didn't care. She wanted to stand up and walk over to kiss him again, to tell him to take her, but instead, Jaina's eyes closed.

Randy glanced over at her, arching an eyebrow, wondering if she took a cold shower and if it worked. Or maybe, she had gotten her frustrations worked out another way, like that one night when she had...and Randy was back to square one.

Her eyes opened while he was staring at her, raising a slow eyebrow and sat up, tilting her head slightly. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked softly, no malice or anger in her voice, just pure curiosity. She slid out of the bed and walked over, running her hands up and down his back, pressing her forehead against it. "What's on your mind, Randy?"

"You really do not want to know." Randy said, flicking his cigarette out the window and closed it, bending down to brush his lips against her cheek, not wanting to disgust her with his menthol breath. She would FLIP if she knew what he knew.

"No, I DO want to know." She countered softly, feeling his forehead press against hers, hands sliding up his arms, feeling his own grip her hips and caressing her lovingly. "Come on, let's lay down." She suggested when he wouldn't talk, sliding in bed and sighed when he released her hand, walking slowly over to his bag.

He was changing as she watched his every move, worry evident in her eyes. What did he mean by she didn't want to know? Did Paul say something or David, maybe even Ric? She sighed heavily and lowered her gaze to her red painted fingernails.

She did NOT want to know that he had been a witness to one of her more lurid, interesting dreams. A silent observer to her pleasuring herself. No, that was a secret he was taking to the grave. Another thought he had been entertaining was jumping her, saying screw it to whatever distractions came their way, and making love to her until the sun came up.

Whatever was bothering him, Jaina knew he would either get over it or tell her, finally giving up and snuggled back down on the bed while he went into the bathroom to change. She was surprised he wasn't taking a cold shower, only to hear it going moments later. Shaking her head, Jaina pulled the comforter up over her and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Her lips were burning from his earlier kiss, the cold shower having done nearly nothing for her. Though, the hot coil inside of her wasn't threatening to spring any longer since she'd gotten rid of that problem earlier. She would love if Randy could handle the problem, though, as of right now, nothing was going to happen. Her body slowly relaxed and Jaina hoped she could have Randy fully in her dreams.

Randy had given himself his own problem by allowing his thoughts to run rampant, needing to relieve it before he did pin her pert ass to that bed. Goddamn David, damn Paul for interrupting. Summerslam wasn't coming fast enough for his liking. If they didn't break away from Evolution soon, he was going to explode in a number of ways, several of them violent.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jaina was pacing.

She was pacing like a caged animal back and forth in Evolution's locker room, trying like hell not to chew on her thumbnail. To say Jaina was nervous was the understatement of the century. Tonight was Summerslam and her outfit was saucy to put it mildly.

The top was a halter, running down and covering part of her breasts before looping and dropping down in an oval shaped droop. Her sides were bare, the top and bottom half attached. The bottom was a skirt that went two and a half inches above the knee. The dress itself had gold, red, orange and black in a tiger like design, the back being an X that the straps were linked by gold chains.

A black choker wrapped around her neck that had a reddish gold overlay on it, hair up in a bunch of spiral curls, some tendrils framing her face. Her nails were painted gold with dark red tips along with black Stilettos. Black eyeliner outlined her eyes with reddish, gold shimmery eye shadow, matching gloss and foundation.

She was ready. She was ready for this and went to touch her hair, only to pull back. It was beautifully done by Janet, who rarely got to do her hair, except for pay-per-views.

Paul led the way into the dressing room, Randy being held back to discuss some things with Vince regarding his title shot. The expression on Paul's face clearly said he wasn't having a good time tonight, then his eyes landed on Jaina. "Well, aren't you looking perfectly fuckable tonight?" He said sweetly, hazel eyes blatantly raking her up and down.

"Not for you." Jaina shot back; staying with Randy since she was his valet, knowing Vince wanted to talk to her as well. She watched as Paul, David and Ric walked passed them, Randy's arm around her shoulders, taking another deep breath.

"You two know the plan right?" Vince said quietly after Evolution was out of earshot, staring down at Randy, before turning to Jaina. "This CANNOT be messed up."

"We understand sir. It will be a clean win, no outside interference." She murmured softly, looking up at Randy, who nodded silently. Vince walked away, leaving them alone, and Jaina had to go outside for some air.

David was outside, enjoying a rare smoke, brown eyes lighting up when he saw Jaina. He had to step away from the ranting and raving Paul, mildly amused, but at the same time, what the hell was that bitch Orton getting a title shot for? Granted, he would regret it the next night, but...Flicking aside his cigarette, he moved behind Jaina, eyes roaming down her mostly bare back to her ass, reaching out to place a hand on her hip.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked huskily, a hint of seduction in his tone.

Jaina instantly stepped away from him and spun around, blue eyes narrowing coldly. "He's not my boyfriend and keep your hands off of me, Bautista." She ordered gravely, leaning against the building, after putting some distance between them, leaning her head back, but not enough to where her hair would get messed up.

What the hell was she thinking letting Janet do her hair? Oh right, it was Summerslam and she wanted to look her best for Randy. Her stomach twisted violently, Jaina wanted these next two nights to be done and over with so she could move on. Her arms and legs were nicely toned, having worked out a lot more because of her upcoming feud against Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship.

David wasn't put off so easily, especially since she had mentioned Randy wasn't her boyfriend. Could have fooled him, but...the words were straight from the bitch's mouth. Smirking, he trailed leisurely after her, keeping out of harm's way however, leering at her. He didn't bother hiding it either, letting her know exactly what he was doing.

"Any celebration plans?" A smirk tilted the corner of his lips suggestively.

"I'm not talking to you about anything. Go find someone else to leer at Davey boy; I'm not interested in the slightest." She walked past him and headed back inside the arena, rubbing her temples with her fingers, being careful not to scratch herself or anything. She didn't want one blemish on her body for Randy's big night, heading back to Evolution's locker room. She could hear Paul and Randy arguing inside, immediately opening the door, and walked in. "What's going on in here?" She demanded, seeing Randy and Paul were nose to nose, knowing it was about the championship. Paul was getting his shot against the title tomorrow night on Raw, which is when she and Randy were going to turn against them. Vince had excluded Evolution from ringside, but not her since she was eye candy and his famous philosophy of sex sells.

"Mind your own fucking business, Jaina, for once in your life." Paul snarled angrily, eyes never leaving Randy's; though out of the corner of his eye, he spotted David coming in behind her. "Get your quickie, hmm?"

David smirked, licking his lips lewdly.

"Shut the fuck up." Randy growled with icy blue eyes.

"Randy, they're just trying to get a rise out of you. Relax; you have to focus on Lesnar tonight." Jaina coaxed, shooting an icy glare of her own back at David and Paul, hand resting on Randy's arm. "You can have him tomorrow night, but you have to win the title first." She pulled him back slowly, nodding, and felt Randy's arm wrap around her waist almost protectively. It was almost over, but they had to play the game just a little longer. "You know, Paul, being a leader and everything, I would think you would be PROUD of Randy for getting this opportunity. What if it was David or Ric?" She suddenly asked, watching as Paul's face flushed a deep, crimson red. "You wouldn't be in David's face because he'd knock you on your ass and Ric would probably put you in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Remember we're your allies, not your damn enemies!"

Paul's flushed face turned blotchy, staring down at her like she was nothing more than a little bug he would LOVE to crush underfoot. "You know Jaina; you are the last one to be talking about allies. All you've done since joining Evolution is act like a high and mighty bitch that's too good for everyone. You've only started taking an interest in Randy because he has gold coming his way."

Randy blinked at that, frowning.

"Is that right? I've been with Randy almost since his debut and, you know, maybe we did come to an agreement in Florida. Maybe we did FUCK like you wanted us too, maybe we are together. Then again, maybe we're just playing the game, Paul, messing with your mind. You like that right? It turns you on to be fucked with. You made a BIG mistake when you kidnapped Randy and forced him to stay with me a week! Because instead of us tearing each other's throats out, we've come to reconciliation and grown closer. I know it was you who sent that note; you really need to be a BIT more careful about who you fuck with in this business because, sooner or later, SOMEONE WILL FUCK YOU OVER!"

A second later, Paul had backhanded her, only avoiding getting his ass handed to him by a suddenly out of control, enraged Randy because David and Ric tackled him to stop him from attacking. He snorted, pushing his hair out of his face, and stared down at Jaina. "I'd start being a BIT more careful if I were you." He muttered stepping over her and vacating the room, knowing if he lingered, Randy was going to get his hands on him sooner or later.

Jaina was running after him as fast as her heels could carry her and spun him around, delivering a spinning heel kick that knocked him on his ass, blue eyes BLAZING with fury. Her cheek was bruised and she'd cut her lip with her teeth, spitting blood on him. She smirked wickedly, seeing the blood seeping out of his big nose, and knew she had knocked him for a loop.

"You just don't learn, do you Paulie?" Jaina snorted and stood up, seeing everyone in the hallway had witnessed that, and with two inch heels no less. "I hope YOU start being a BIT more careful because you're about to get your ass handed to you if you DON'T, Game." With that said she stepped over HIM and walked away down the hall.

"You fucking WHORE..." Paul groaned, rolling on his back like a turtle, hands cupping his nose. "Fucking cunt..."

"Randy, calm down and we'll let you up." Ric pleaded, groaning when he got an elbow to the jaw. "Can't you sit on him or something?"

"Unless you want your noses broken next, I suggest you release him." Jaina stated in a deadly voice, walking inside, holding an ice pack to her face that Larry gave her. Tiffany was on break and, when she returned, she was going to cover the bruise up that covered nearly half of Jaina's face. "I'm fine." She whispered when Randy was released, sighing as he pulled the ice pack from her cheek to look it over. "Your leader is currently down in Larry's office with a broken nose." She informed David and Ric, their eyes widening.

Randy was already on his way out the door. Screw this. Screw all of it! The championship, waiting for tomorrow to end this charade alliance; he was going to end Paul tonight. How dare that son of a bitch put his hands on Jaina! Didn't he realize he could take her damn head off with one of those backhands? The more he thought about it, the more pissed off he became.

"Randy, wait!" Jaina went after him, grabbing his arm, seeing the amount of rage in his blue eyes. She had to think of someway to stop the rage from flowing through him. When he started ranting and raving, Jaina brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him, effectively shutting him up and simmering his temper down, especially when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. She loved him; she didn't want to see him get hurt and knew Paul was going to be out for blood after what she did. She slowly pulled away and stared back into his eyes, the rage suddenly gone, and sighed with relief. "Tonight, you have a title match. You need to focus. You can have Paul tomorrow night. Come on, focus for me. You're going to be champion, forget him. I'm fine. See?" She placed his hand over her bruised cheek, closing her eyes. "I'm fine and he got a broken nose for his troubles."

"You are not fine." Randy said, pulling his hand back. That hadn't helped. If anything, it made things worse because now he had not only seen the damage, but felt it. The swelling of her face, the heat from where the blow had landed… "He can't get away with this, Jaina, you're more important than that damn title belt. You're more important than ANYTHING else, understand?"

"He won't get away with it." Her heart was pounding something fierce in her chest, cupping his face in her hands, almost his height with her heels on. "That title is the reason you are in this business and you've worked too damn long and hard to let that son of a bitch take it from you. He will get his tomorrow night on Raw, alright? We already have our room booked at the hotel tonight. Please, for me tonight, Randy let this go. I'm fine, it's just a bruise." She needed to ice it though, before she went to Tiffany, grabbing his hand, knowing just from his words he didn't believe a word Paul said. "Come on, let's focus on tonight."

Randy nodded, looking over her shoulder at David and Ric who were standing in the dressing room door, obviously trying to hear what they were saying and cracked his neck, eyes returning to Jaina. "Fine but tomorrow, all bets are off." He sighed, temporarily deflating. He would save his rage for the ring, take it out on Lesnar. "Go get that iced down, want me to come with you?"

She nodded, both of them having talked quietly, not wanting Paul's goons overhearing anything and felt his lips brush against hers. "You're the most important person to me too, Randy." She smiled when he smirked and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Cocky ass." She muttered and felt his arm wrap around her waist, guiding her toward Joe's office since Larry was busy with Paul. She got another ice pack and walked with Randy to Tiffany and Janet's station, both women looking her over.

"You need to change your outfit."

"I-What?"

Janet smiled sweetly and pulled her away from Randy, making her look in the mirror. "You're leaving Evolution, right?" She murmured in Jaina's ear, causing her to nod mutely.

"Then isn't it about time you change your look?"

"Change her and then I'll do her makeup."

A few minutes later, Jaina was shoved in the dressing room, handing over the scandalous dress she'd been wearing.

"Trust us Randy."

"Trust you? That sounded a bit ominous." Randy said, frowning and began to pace, trying to keep his mind on anything but what had just happened to Jaina.

Paul had lashed out so suddenly. Out of the group, Randy was usually the hot head, Paul the calm collected one. To see him lose that control...and on a woman...Randy's upper lip curled into a sneer. Brock Lesnar would be lucky to walk out of the ring of his own volition tonight.

Ten minutes later, Jaina walked out of the dressing room and felt like crying in relief, loving the outfit. It was a tantalizing black jumpsuit that featured a pieced neckline held together by a squared drawstring around her neck that tied. The cutouts in the front extended to the back and came together at the bottom, creating a unique line against her body. Each cutout edge was trimmed in a black and gold band, highlighting the bare skin beneath. The pants were long and flowing with a twelve inch boot width. Her back was still bare, but it had a three line design that was also outlined with gold. She finally felt like herself and looked in the mirror, stiletto heels still on.

"Now, THAT is sexy and classy."

"It shows enough cleavage, but leaves SOMETHING to the imagination." Janet grinned and brought her over past Randy to sit down in Tiffany's chair, who redid her makeup and nails.

Randy suddenly realized Jaina was out of the dressing room and turned to look at her, frowning when Janet and Tiffany blocked his view, rolling his eyes. Women. "Let me see..." He ordered gruffly.

"When we're done, then you can see the finished product, now let Tiffany work her magic."

Randy rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Trust me; it will be well worth it."

Tiffany changed her nails to clear with gold tips, put foundation on her face along with a salve that was clearing up the bruise, glad she didn't have a scratch from Paul's backhand. She outlined Jaina's eyes and put shimmery gold eye shadow on, along with some gold body lotion on her arms and chest, making her glisten. Her hair had some gold shimmery powder in it along with a deep pink gloss on her lips that went perfect with the outfit.

"I'm such a miracle worker."

"Randy, you can look now." Janet giggled as they both moved to the side, revealing the new Jaina.

"I know I'm covered a little more, but..."

Jaina loved the new look and couldn't stop the smile from crossing her glossy lips as she stared back into Randy's electric blue orbs, hoping he approved.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You're perfect." Randy said huskily, after he learned how to breathe all over again, staring down at her. He pushed away from the wall and moved over to help her out of the chair, staring down at her. "You look gorgeous, Jaina." He told her quietly, looking down at her outfit. "This suits you better then those dresses."

"Yeah, I agree." She was beaming, which wasn't normal for her, even after getting backhanded by Paul. She had broken his nose, or so she hoped, looking back at the girls. "Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome, no more of those dresses."

"At all?"

"Just make sure the men in the audience have an imagination." Tiffany winked with a soft smile. "Now go on, we have work to do."

Jaina giggled as Randy's arm wrapped around her waist, feeling like herself for the first time since she joined Evolution. "Does it really look okay?" She asked once they were out of earshot, pulling away from Randy to look down at herself.

This woman had to be blind seriously. She didn't have a clue how beautiful she was. Her outfit outlined her luscious body, but didn't give anything away at all, letting the person looking at her have to guess what was underneath. "You are beautiful in anything, Jaina. This outfit suits you better; it's more of who you are." Those dresses were hot, but...they weren't her.

"Okay enough about me, tonight is about you. You'll be the youngest WWE champion in history." She grinned at the thought, a bright smile on her face and felt his finger run down her cheek, before they walked down the hallway. "I don't want to go back to Evolution's locker room, Randy." She stated, glad she hadn't brought anything, and turned to stare up at him. "Let's just find an empty dressing room until it's time." Her eyes were pleading with him, seeing he was already in his ring gear, running her hand down his chest and smiled when he promised he'd protect her. Sighing resignedly, Jaina and Randy walked back inside the locker room, ignoring David and Ric's incredulous looks at her new outfit.

Randy wanted nothing more than to get a different room, but he had to make up for his mistake with Paul, knowing they were too close to ending this to blow it now. He wasn't going to risk everything, not after she pleaded with him to remain calm. "Paul..."

"Don't worry about it." Paul grunted, holding ice to his nose, cutting Randy off effectively.

If Randy thought for a SECOND Jaina was apologizing, he was truly out of his mind as she followed him to the couch. Good, the bastard's nose was probably fractured; she would break it next time if he struck her. She nodded silently at Randy, letting him know she was fine and took a seat on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. She truly loved Janet and Tiffany for the outfit they changed her into.

This would be Jaina's transformation from a valet into a women's wrestler. Of course, she would still valet Randy to the ring, but Vince was DYING for her to hold the Women's title. Being in Evolution, Paul wasn't allowing it so that was another reason why her and Randy were breaking away from the group.

Randy knew Jaina was going to be holding gold soon and that suited him just fine. They would really be the 'Golden Couple' then, both of them on top in their respective leagues. And given that Vince had turned Jaina into the ultimate eye candy, it was only fitting he now allow her the chance to prove she was more than just another pretty face. Inside, he was smirking, while on the outside playing the role of contrition to perfection. It was almost over; all they had to do was make it through this without screwing it up.

When it was time to leave, Jaina stood up with Randy, taking a deep silent breath as David, Ric and Paul wished him well, inside boiling. Paul had no right wishing him well considering he was going to try to rip the title from Randy the following night, but at the same time, they were still apart of Evolution. She walked silently with him to gorilla position, everyone turning their heads to stare at her, since she was covered for once, a smile on her face. She felt Randy grab her hand and looked back at him.

This was it.

This was the moment they'd been waiting for since arriving in Florida...Randy more than her for obvious reasons.

"You're going to do great." She whispered and squeezed his hand just as his music sounded, both of them taking one more deep breath, before walking through the black curtain.

Great...

No, they were going to do great.

Randy did his usual entrance with her, then decided since it was definitely one hell of a special pay-per-view, he was going to do something just a little bit different. After holding her out at arm's length, twirling her around slowly, showing off her new and, in his opinion, improved outfit, he entwined his fingers with hers, bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissed the back of it. He slowly looked towards the ring then back at her, a smirk spreading across his lips before pulling her against him, their bodies aligning together perfectly and kissed her.

"For good luck." He murmured against her lips.

Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest and Jaina was pretty sure he could feel and hear it, even with the thundering of the crowd. "You don't need luck." Jaina whispered against his lips, cupping his face in her hand as blue eyes sparkled and pressed her forehead to his briefly, before pulling away just as Brock Lesnar's music hit.

She blew a kiss to Randy, lips burning from his soft kiss, and slid between the bottom ropes as Randy immediately became all business. That's what she loved about him; he could go from being tender and sweet, to devious and serious in a matter of seconds. The ice in his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat as she sneered at the champion, knowing when this match was said and done, Randy would be taking that title. She was sure of it and nodded once at her man, standing in his corner.

All the anger at Paul, the burning rage from everything Paul had been putting both Jaina and himself through over the past few weeks, was finally being unleashed. His sexual frustration was also being vented in a very unsexual way, beating the hell out of Lesnar. Of course, Brock wasn't a pushover by any means and Randy would never take that away from the guy, but...Tonight wasn't Lesnar's night. It was Randy's and Jaina's.

This would mark the beginning of a new era in the WWE.

A half an hour later, Randy finally hit the RKO with the fans going absolutely bonkers, jumping up and down, cheering for her man. He'd hit three RKO's in this match, finally able to capitalize on the third one for the victory. Jaina snatched the belt from Lillian Garcia as she walked up the steps and slid through the bottom ropes, bending down beside Randy who was still lying on the mat.

She placed the belt on his stomach, in his hand, and helped him up as his music blared throughout the place. He was coated in sweat, having fought tooth and nail for this, and was so proud of him. She'd been with him since the beginning, though with this first title win, it was truly the beginning of something extraordinarily special. Jaina lifted his arm in victory as Randy held the title up, looking dead on his feet, having given everything in this match and more, nodding with a bright smile, supporting her man.

He was finally WWE champion.

There wasn't a part on him that wasn't aching right now. Every inch of his body was screaming for some kind of pain reliever. Though when he seen his new acquired gold, the exhaustion fled, replaced with elation.

"Oh man..." He kissed it, as was custom whenever it changed hands, then kissed her.

He was on top of the world.

Jaina was never as proud of Randy as she was at that moment, kissing him back with equal amount of passion and laughed when he lifted her up to sit on his shoulder, holding the belt up while he walked around. She trusted him; he would never drop or let her fall. Randy would always be there to catch her as the confetti exploded all around them, truly cementing a moment in history and the annals of time. When she was finally set on her feet, Jaina hugged him tightly around the neck and placed the belt on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, tears shining in her blue eyes, and slid beneath the bottom rope, starting up the ramp way, leaving him to have a moment alone in the ring with his newly acquired title.

The ball was in his court now.

Randy wasn't even thinking about celebrating. He just stared after her with wide blue eyes and a slack jaw, holding the title over his shoulder, confetti falling down around him. After a second, he was sliding out of the ring, the belt lying on the ring apron, forgotten at the moment.

He chased after Jaina, catching her by the hand and whipped her around. Everyone in the audience and in the back was probably wondering what the hell was going on, but Randy didn't care. This was just him and Jaina, no one else at the moment. Without even thinking about it, he bent down to cup her face and kissed her.

"I love you too." He whispered in reply, after pulling away, eyes shining with truth; the truth she needed to believe him.

Those tears instantly fell as Jaina pressed her forehead to his, hands on his sweaty chest, wondering if this was a dream. Did he really say it back? She slowly remembered where they were as the fans went crazy and then realized he didn't have his belt, chuckling.

"Go get it." Jaina ordered with shaky smile, kissing him and watched him sprint down the ramp way to grab the gold, before rejoining her at the top of the stage. Jaina laughed as Randy lifted her up in his arms, head resting on his shoulder, and stared up at him adoringly. He winked in the camera before heading through the black curtain. Maybe that hadn't been the best place to say those words, but Jaina was chalking it up to being caught in the moment, which made their chemistry explode even more.

Randy was on a natural high.

A combination of being the new, the youngest, champion in history along with her saying those words. Had she meant them? Dear God he hoped so. He hoped it wasn't just something she said in the heat of the moment. As soon as they were backstage, he pulled her against him, kissing her over and over again.

"Did you mean it?" He demanded softly, seeing her nod, and smiled. "Say it again."

"I love you, Randy." She whispered softly against his lips, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Her heart was pounding furiously from a combination of the adrenaline from being out there and hearing those words come out of Randy's mouth. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face as Randy wiped them away, sniffling. "I love you so much; please tell me you meant it too."

"God yes I meant it!" Randy nearly shouted, tone of voice telling her all she needed to know. If he had known she felt that way...damn, they could have been together awhile ago. Then again, a month ago, they hated each other. Funny how things seemed to work out. "I love you, Jaina." He repeated more softly this time around, pressing kisses to her face, mopping up her tears with his lips.

She didn't care how she looked at the moment, feeling her heart was ready to explode out of her chest. Cupping his face in her hands, Jaina kissed him with every amount of feeling and love she possibly could muster up, leaving them both breathless and craving more. They weren't just wrestler and valet anymore, Jaina and Randy had become something more. Something that was indescribable and special; something that would be treasured forever.

"I love you and you have no idea how proud I am of you right now." She kissed him again and hugged him tightly around the neck, feeling him lift her up to where her feet left the flooring, burying her face in his neck.

Randy held her tightly against him, looking up when he heard applause, blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Paul, flanked of course by David and Ric.

"About damn time." Ric chuckled, shaking his head and walked over to shake Randy's hand, patting the belt on his shoulder. "Congrats kid."

"Thanks."

Jaina couldn't stop smiling as she wiped her tears away while the rest of Evolution congratulated him. She didn't care if she was showing weakness or not. It didn't matter. What mattered was this man loved her and she loved him, he was the youngest WWE champion in history, and on top of the mountain.

She wasn't even concerned with Paul's actions from earlier, not caring that her makeup was messed up from both sweat and crying. They were going to celebrate tonight as Vince walked up and congratulated Randy, shaking his hand, which was a huge honor in the business, followed by a few others. He was ready for this, Jaina knew it.

Randy was mildly overwhelmed when he started getting pats on the back, always waiting for an attack to come from, the way too charming and polite to be real, Paul. "Okay, I think I'm-"

"Come on man, we got to celebrate!" David clapped him on the back. "Drinks are on me tonight, champ."

"Sounds good to me."

Jaina was trying to clean herself up and smiled when Randy instantly took her hand, pulling her against his side, strong arm wrapped securely around her waist. "We can do whatever you want, champ." She murmured softly, seeing Randy in a whole different light, the amount of love and fire in her blue eyes unmistakable. The suite could wait, this was his night to celebrate and Jaina would go anywhere with him. Though she knew he first needed a shower as they walked back to Evolution's locker room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Shower with me." Randy murmured in her ear.

This wasn't just HIS night; it was THEIR night.

Turning down David would be one hell of an insult on this night of all nights. They could afford to be generous since tomorrow the game was on. That and Randy preferred to know where his enemies were.

She couldn't turn that offer down if she tried, knowing it wouldn't exactly by the romantic setting she had in mind, but then again, anytime with Randy was fine with her. They would go out and have a few drinks with the guys; she didn't mind that, knowing Randy wasn't dumb enough to get sloshed since he had a title defense against Paul the following night. They walked back inside Evolution's locker room and Randy grabbed his bag before pulling Jaina with him into the shower, kissing her passionately. This kiss was different; it wasn't just lustful; it was full of love and feeling. Her fingers delved in his black hair, squeezing it as her back met the wall, moaning uncontrollably, hands running up and down his sweaty chest and arms, nails barely grazing flesh.

They didn't have a lot of time, he knew that. If they were in here too long, no doubt Paul would burst in saying he had to take a piss or something, the guy was just that big of an irritating prick. He adjusted the sprays and slid out of his boots and trunks, not minding being nude in front of her, not like she hadn't seen it all before anyway.

Jaina slipped out of her outfit as well, wearing just a pair of black panties underneath, and slid them off as well as her heels. She looked in the mirror and proceeded to take the clip out along with the bobby pins, working as quickly as she could, wondering just how much hairspray Tiffany put in her hair. Sighing, she finally joined Randy in the shower, running her hands up his back and smiled when he turned around to face her, honey blonde locks curled and framing her face, hanging down her back to her shoulders. A soft moan escaped her when he kissed her, this being the first time she'd ever been naked in front of him. She felt the sprays flow over her as she broke the kiss to lean her head back, sighing in contentment. It felt great removing the hairspray from her hair and the feeling of Randy's hands caressing her purely sensational.

If they had more time, Randy would have been visually inspecting her body, take his own sweet time and just explore every inch that was now there for his viewing pleasure. Oh the bittersweet irony. Groaning, he willed his erection back to its normal, not standing at attention state and ran his hands up her arms, shoulders to her hair, caressing her scalp, massaging the gunk they'd used to hold it in place out.

This was purgatory.

Heaven would be when they finally made love, keeping her eyes closed as Randy washed her hair and rinsed it out. She then put conditioner in it, lathering it up while Randy washed his own hair, helping him after she was finishing conditioning her own. She loved the feeling of his hair between her fingers, sighing in contentment. Kissing his chest while his eyes closed, Jaina knew he was fully enjoying what was happening and trying like hell to keep from becoming fully aroused. While he washed the shampoo out of his hair, Jaina pressed soft kisses to his upper chest, arms, neck, finally pulling back breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I'm getting carried away." Jaina smiled when he moved her under the sprays and rinsed the conditioner out; their bodies clean from washing their hair. "Finish up." She murmured against his lips, kissing him softly and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, using another to dry her hair.

As soon as she was out of the shower, Randy instantly turned the sprays onto cold. He was fighting down every impulse to grab her, pin her to the wall, and take her right then and there. But that was NOT how he wanted their first time together to be, not a damn quickie in the arena shower. He wanted a bed and preferably a few days. Groaning, Randy hurried his ass up, not enjoying his cold shower at all.

By the time he stepped out, Jaina was dressed in her outfit with the heels, brushing her hair out, knowing Randy wouldn't mind her using his since hers was back at the hotel. She cleaned it out when she was finished and set it on the counter just as he stepped out, swallowing hard. "I'm going down to Janet and Tiffany's to get my hair redone and makeup." She began walking out and felt Randy grab her, pulling her against his body, their lips meeting in a hot, demanding kiss that left her breathless. "I can't go out tonight looking like this, honey..."

The fact that Randy owned a hair brush was a bit odd since his hair was so short and he used just a comb. Therefore, she was welcome to it and he grinned, loving how she had made herself comfortable with his things. It implied an intimacy they would soon -hopefully- be sharing. "You could go out in a sack and still look beautiful."

Jaina rolled her eyes playfully at him and kissed him softly again, just as they heard rapping on the door, sighing heavily. "Get dressed; I'll meet you out there." She rubbed her nose against his gently, knowing the guys weren't stupid enough to mess with her and walked out of the bathroom with wet hair that went to the middle of her back, no makeup on.

"Now even though you look beautiful without it, we figured you'd need a little tuning up to go out with the champ tonight."

"You two are my lifesavers." She hugged the girls while the men just stared at them.

"Now come on, we don't have time and we have to change your outfit!"

"Again?"

"Please honey, you can't go out in that getup, especially after that celebration you and Orton had." Tiffany winked, causing Jaina to blush. "We'll return her boys."

Janet grinned, both of them dragging Jaina out of the locker room.

"So, you and Jaina?" Paul asked conversationally once the women were gone, leaning in the now open doorway, watching as Randy fastened up his dress shirt.

"Yep, me and Jai." Randy didn't even look at him, leaning forward to study his face, before combing his hair, eyes moving to his belt which rested on top of his duffel bag.

Miracles never ceased to amaze Paul.

**~!~**

"This is so...simple."

"I know, but we thought you could pull it off."

"She definitely can."

"No more hairspray, just curl the ends." Jaina requested, looking in the mirror, smoothing the dress down her sides and thighs. It was a simple wine colored dress that had thick straps, sleeveless, and had a V shaped neckline. It went two inches above the knee and only showed off a little bit of cleavage, but still left plenty to the imagination. She looked like a woman, not a slut, and it did her heart good as she kept the heels. Her makeup was black eyeliner and clear gloss with foundation and more salve to hide the bruise caused by Paul's backhand. His nose was black and blue, so they were even as far as she was concerned. "Thanks ladies." She walked away after they were finished and headed back to Evolution's locker room, not believing how conservative she looked compared to her other outfits.

She couldn't wait to get the celebration underway.

Randy had dressed in blue jeans and a black dress shirt that he hadn't bothered tucking in. It was his night and he was dressing comfortably. His blue eyes instantly took Jaina in, loving her new look. She had always looked beautiful to him, but at the same time, had bordered on positively indecent, which he knew wasn't by her choice. This look suited her, she looked classy.

"You are stunning." He murmured crossing over to her.

"I feel strange, in a good way." She said, not only smiling because she had too, but because she WANTED too. "You look like a champion." She stated after giving him an approving once over. "And a handsome champion at that." Jaina smiled and took his extended hand, lacing their fingers together, kissing him softly before gently pulling away. "Come on." She wanted to get the celebration underway, blue eyes full of promises for later on, knowing they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight after drinking with Evolution and then going back to the suite to have their own private one.

For once in her life, Jaina felt like everything was falling into place.

"Yeah come on, we have a heavy night of celebrating ahead of us." David laughed, moving in between them and draped an arm around them both, hugging them into him. "You look ravishing as usual, Jai." He snorted when Randy shot him a look. "I know, she's with you, champ. Can't I look?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Just because he can touch me, doesn't mean you can, Bautista. Off now." She ordered gravely, stepping away from him, looking absolutely disgusted.

Maybe going out with them wasn't a good idea; who knew what else Paul had up his sleeve? She walked ahead of them, carrying her rental car keys and purse, having hid them well in Randy's bag and took his hand when they were getting ready to exit. Fans were there as usual, begging for their autographs. They weren't going to be apart of Evolution after tomorrow night so they proceeded to sign a few autographs, something they rarely did.

"RKO! RKO!"

Jaina beamed proudly, along with Randy as they headed for the rental car, telling the guys they'd follow. 'I really don't want to do this.' She thought with a gentle sigh, knowing she had no choice. It was Randy's night and she had to be there to celebrate with him.

"If we don't go Jai, they're going to know something is up. One more night is all we have to get through." Randy said once they were in the car, their things in the trunk. He stared at her for a moment, lighting up one of his menthol cigarettes and cracked the window, sighing. "I'll be there." He assured her, knowing she was paranoid when it came to Paul, not that he blamed her.

He was too.

"I know...let's just have a few drinks, don't let them keep buying you shots, Randy. You have a title match tomorrow night against Paul; he's doing this on purpose." She touched her cheek as if in memory, that backhand making it sting every time she thought about it. "You're right, let's get through tonight and then it's us from here on out." She beamed, deciding to drive since he looked exhausted, and she didn't blame him. Brock had put up a hell of a fight, like she thought he would and started the ignition, turning to stare at him. "I love you, Randy." She wasn't afraid anymore. Jaina didn't show any fear or hesitation when those words came out of her mouth and smiled when Randy leaned over to brush his lips against hers. "The real celebration will happen once we're back in our suite."

She was out to kill him. Of course he wasn't going to let Paul buy him shot after shot, not this time. Last time he had drank them because of the incident with Jaina, wondering what her problem had been and tried drowning it in a glass. Bad, bad idea.

"I love you too." He murmured, sinking back in his seat to finish his cigarette.

Lacing their fingers together, Jaina drove behind Evolution's limo, wondering where they were going. They pulled over about ten minutes later to a local bar and Jaina looked back at Randy, both of them having the same expression on their faces. This definitely was a plan to try to get Randy bombed so he wasn't one hundred percent tomorrow night.

"I won't be drinking." She stated after getting out of the rental, locking it, keeping her purse firmly at her side, while her arm was linked through Randy's. "I'm the designated driver." She winked when he groaned, giggling. "Not to mention you are the champion."

"Watch me knock Paul's world out of orbit." Randy said with a devious smirk, the smirk changing into a charming smile as they joined up with the rest of Evolution.

"Nothing too heavy for me." Ric said jokingly, patting his heart. "This old man can't handle his drinks anymore."

"Afraid you might do something crazy?"

"I would put you to shame, boy."

"Maybe we'll all get a little crazy tonight, eh Orton?"

Jaina bit back a snort as she kept her mouth shut, just following the men inside, smiling up at Randy as he guided her to a table. "Just 7up for me." She said to the waitress once she came over, the place being a bar/restaurant type of deal, leaning against Randy as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping that smile on her face. "I'm designated driver." She explained, not really hungry for food, but something else and he was sitting next to her.

"Why don't you have something to eat? Aren't you hungry?" Randy asked, staring down at her, and then looked at the waitress, frowning when Paul ordered a round of shots. "I'll just have a beer." He said with another flash of his charming smile.

"Pussy."

"One shot?"

"Nah, not in the mood for a hangover."

"I'll have the spaghetti dinner, extra sauce, thanks." She ordered with a smile, looking over at Randy and sipped her 7up while crossing one leg over the other. Normally most women would say they couldn't believe what happened, but this was three weeks of planning, of scheming, and it was all going to come to a head in less than twenty four hours. Granted, they'd be on the run and have to duck and dodge for awhile, but it would be worth it.

Keeping clear of them shots wasn't easy, especially when David started in on something Randy wasn't entirely sure he understood. Apparently he wasn't the only one because Ric was looking fairly confused as well. "How bout a game of pool, Naitch?" He suggested, grinning when the older man nodded, and looked at Jaina. "You play?"

"Are you kidding? I love pool."

She slid out of the booth and walked over to the pool table, knowing it looked awkward with a woman that had a wine color dress on, but she was pulling it off. Chalking her cue stick up, Ric allowed Randy to break while she sat there watching her man, a smile that lit up the room on her face. She would play the winner, bringing her drink and purse with her, not trusting Paul and David at all.

"Paranoid little bitch isn't she?" Paul snorted, watching as she took both drink and purse, shaking his head. He knocked back another shot, his nose killing him, and could not wait until tomorrow night. He had every intention of breaking that bitch in two.

"She has every reason to be." David chuckled darkly.

Oh, what Paul didn't know was he was going to be the one broken, not the other way around. Randy ended up beating Ric, who rejoined Paul and David at the table before she racked the balls expertly. She was a pool player in her early years, before joining the WWE, working at a bar would do that to a person.

"Go ahead and break, champ." She winked and watched as he did so, nodding when he sunk two balls in, one stripe, one solid. "Call it." She smiled when he gave her solids, her favorite and watched him sink two more in, before taking over. She ended up sinking four before finally scratching, cursing under her breath. "Damn!"

"You sound disappointed and you only sunk four fucking balls." Randy shook his head with a snort, rolling his eyes when she pouted. "Women..." He was in trouble and knew it. He liked pool, but it wasn't his best game. Smirking, Randy bent over to take his shot. "You know...we should have a wrestling competition, holds only, Jai." He winked at her before sinking a stripe.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Her eyebrow quirked in question as she leaned against the stick, pursing her lips together, looking intrigued. "I would win." She stated confidently, seeing his eyebrow shoot up and giggled when he missed, biting her bottom lip. "Oops, my turn!" She grinned and measured the balls, being careful of her dress even though it was low enough to where even if she bent over she wouldn't flash anyone, finally taking her shot. She ended up sinking three more, scratching again on the last one, before the eight ball. "If I scratch on the eight ball I'm going to be pissed." She muttered good-naturedly before downing half her 7up.

Randy took his shots, not surprised when he scratched, shaking his head. So she thought she would win, he was going to test that one out, smirking at the very thought. He already had a few holds planned, just imagining Jaina in them making him break out in a sweat, damn his overactive mind. When she went to shoot again, he rubbed the tip of his pool stick against her inner thigh, chuckling when she scratched.

"My turn?" He asked innocently, blue eyes flashing wickedly.

He was playing dirty and, if there was one thing Jaina could do, it was that. "Hmm...That should be an easy shot." She murmured thoughtfully, bending over to where he could have a clearer view of her breasts. Seeing his eyes lock on them, Jaina squeezed them together just as he took his shot, missing as it bounced back and forth on the table, smiling innocently. "My turn, nice try champ." She winked, seeing how flustered he was and took her shot, sinking it before eyeballing the black ball before her. Hmm...This was tricky. She put the cue stick behind her and shot at an angle, sinking it after calling it, grinning from ear to ear when Randy's jaw dropped. "Good game."

"Oh no you wench." Randy growled, shaking his head and set down his stick, moving so he was standing in front of her. A second later, he had lifted Jaina up and planted her on the pool table, drawing her legs around his waist. "You cheat." He grumbled, planting chaste kisses along her shoulder. "My little vixen..."

"You cheat too." She shot back in a lower voice, giggling evilly and licked her glossy lips at the feeling of his lips running down her shoulder and back up again, slowly pulling back. "If you want to continue this, we're going to the hotel."

She kissed him soundly, before sliding off of the pool table, smoothing her dress down after her feet landed on the floor. Winking over her shoulder at him, Jaina went to eat her spaghetti dinner, grabbing her purse and drink on the way. Randy needed a moment, she was sure of it.

He needed a moment all right, he needed two. After signaling for another beer, two actually, he headed for the bathroom, figuring some cold water couldn't hurt.

**~!~**

"Having issues?" Paul asked from his place at the urinal, snorting when Randy just groaned. "Fuck her and get it over with."

"Do you fucking mind? Don't talk to me while you're pissing."

"Actually, I'm jacking off to thoughts of your woman."

**~!~**

"How're you eating that much?"

"You used to eat like a damn bird." David and Ric were floored as they watched Jaina eat her spaghetti, or mowed it, they weren't quite sure.

Jaina shrugged, swallowing before wiping her mouth off, taking another one. She loved pasta. "I only made you all think I didn't eat regularly because of Paul calling me fat and whatnot. But you know what? I don't care. I don't give a damn what any of you think. I'm eating what I want, doing what I want, and being who I really am from now on." Being in Florida had put a lot of things in perspective for her and now Randy loved her. She was on top of the world and wasn't even Women's Champion yet.

"You know something, I bet you're pregnant." David said after a minute, watching with wide eyes as she devoured that plate, wondering if she was aware she had sauce on her lips. Apparently she was because her pink tongue darted out to catch it, eliciting a groan from him.

"Have to have sex to get pregnant." Ric pointed out.

"No shit."

"I haven't had sex in three years, David." She stated, smirking when his eyes widened, and giggled as she dabbed her mouth again. "You can ask Randy about my appetite. I damn near ate HIM under the table when we were in Florida." She remembered the three plates of spaghetti, along with the other meals she cooked, missing home more than words could say. "Randy, tell David how much I can pack away." She said sweetly, seeing him walk up with a smirk and finished her plate of spaghetti off, along with the garlic bread, sighing in contentment.

"She can pack away half a pot of pasta and the pot is this-" He gestured with his hands, smirking. "Big."

"Bullshit, bull fucking shit." David shook his head, studying her, still unable to wrap his mind around her not having sex in three years. The woman was a nun and probably needed to dust the cobwebs from her pussy.

"I'm serious man."

Jaina giggled and kissed Randy's lips softly, before scooting over so he could sit back down, leaning against him. "See, whenever you four would go to bed, I would order room service without any of you knowing." She grinned when Paul's eyes shot out of their sockets, giggling uncontrollably. "I have high metabolism. And David, honey, the reason I haven't had sex in three years is because these..." She held her fingers up, causing him to groan again in his beer. "Have been getting the job done for me." She shrugged when Randy kissed her shoulder. "Well, up until now, I hope."

"Better keep your fingers flexible." Paul snorted, shaking his head, and grinned when Randy flipped him off. "Chill out kid, I'm sure you'll get the job done."

"THREE years?" Ric was positively floored.

"He'd have to get the job done; her fingers can't be that damn good."

"Well, unless she has limited experience."

"Do you three mind?" Randy was becoming mildly irritated by the change in topic.

"Yes, three years. I've been with Randy for nearly two and a half professionally, until now." Jaina wasn't kidding when she said she'd been valeting Randy since the beginning, looking up at him with a smile, and felt him kiss the top of her head. "My ex couldn't handle me being on the road all the time." She shrugged nonchalantly with a roll of her eyes. "After that, I just lost interest and focused on my career, though somehow, Randy managed to worm his way in." Her gaze turned to Paul, smirking wickedly at his big, bruised nose. "I want to thank you, Paul and David, for sending Randy to Florida. It cleared up a lot of things for me, made me realize how foolish I was being giving a damn what you think. You both did us a world of good because now I know the REAL Randy Orton, not the cocky bastard you all portrayed him to be."

"Wow, and here I thought you had finally learned to not be such a cunt." Paul said casually, leaning back in his seat, and slammed his shot. It took a fair amount to get him drunk, let alone buzzed, hazel eyes staring coldly at her.

"Come on, we're celebrating here, you two kids need to chill out."

"Yeah, how about a toast to the youngest champion ever?" Ric raised his glass, shooting Paul a pleading look.

Jaina's blood was BOILING and kept that smile on her face, though the anger was clear as day in her eyes. She wasn't going to ruin this night for Randy and wouldn't allow Paul to do it either, raising her glass as well, feeling Randy's lips on hers a second later, the anger instantly diminishing. He knew just what to do to calm her down and sipped the rest of her 7up, declining a shot from Ric.

"Designated driver, honey." She winked when he nodded, before getting a refill, wanting to punch Paul's lights out or kick them, whichever came first. 'Tomorrow night, it's on.' She thought angrily; ready to get out of this group once and for all.

It was all too easy to see the anger in her eyes and that just made him smirk, toasting Randy, before raising his shot glass to Jaina, tossing it down his throat, licking his lips. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Randy had missed that entirely, having been distracted by something Ric was saying, grinning at Jaina. "Smile honey." He coaxed, knowing she didn't want to be here, but he couldn't just ditch Evolution.

"I'll be right back." She flashed Randy a smile and kissed his lips before scooting out of the booth; luckily she was sitting on the outside, taking her purse with her and walked out of the bar. As soon as she was outside, Jaina began kicking the wall, stomping on the sidewalk, anything she could think of, picturing Paul's head on a platter. 'I'm going to fucking KILL him! I'm going to cut his balls off and hang them on my goddamn Christmas tree! I'm going to make him wish he never MET me!' Her mind screamed, anger pouring out of every pore of her body and walked to the car, sliding inside and pressed her forehead to the wheel. She wasn't leaving; she just needed a minute before she blew up and took this town with her. "God less than twenty four hours and we'll be free..."

**~!~**

"What's her deal?" David asked, glancing at Randy, all four men turning to look out toward the door.

"She's probably tired." Randy said bluntly. 'Of all you fuckers.' He mentally added, accepting his fourth beer of the night, declining yet another offer of a shot from Paul. "I don't know about you, man, but I like being able to keep it up."

Paul couldn't wait for tomorrow, both these bitches were going to get their worlds sent out of orbit.

**~!~**

After getting her anger out, deciding to leave her purse in the car but keeping the keys, Jaina reluctantly walked back inside the bar and headed toward the table. 'Just a few more hours.' She kept reminding herself, taking a deep breath, and slid back inside. "Sorry about that." She apologized with a smile, the anger out of her eyes, deciding to let it simmer until tomorrow night. Paul wouldn't know what hit him and sipped her drink while Randy had his fourth beer. She was keeping her mouth shut for the rest of the night and just listened to the guys talk, drowning them out for the most part.

"Alright, we're leaving." Randy said, having stayed longer than he had intended, but Paul and David kept him playing pool, Ric just enjoying bantering with Jaina. "We are LEAVING."

"Don't tell me she has you whipped already." Paul taunted, shirt unbuttoned, face ruddy from how much he had drank. "You used to stay out all goddamn night, wimp."

"I'm a champion now, man, gotta make sure I stay that way, you know?"

"Besides, unlike you all, he still has a long night ahead of him." Jaina giggled when Paul flushed angrily, pulling Randy with her, flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder as she lead Randy past them. "See you all tomorrow. Don't worry, Paulie, I'll have him nice and stretched out for your match." Jaina winked up at Randy, who was looking more than amused, keys in hand as she lead the champion out the door, laughing as soon as they were out of earshot from Evolution. "I couldn't help it. That was too good to pass up." They walked to the rental and slid inside.

"Yeah, yeah, bait him. Might as well, soon he'll be-" Randy smirked when she kissed him, wrapping an arm around her, and leaned across the seat to return it. "Trying to shut me up?" He growled against her lips, rolling his eyes when she just gave him an innocent smile and went for another cigarette, leaning his head back against the seat. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I know it'll be worth it for both of us." She replied softly, knowing Randy was probably having butterflies in his stomach, and took a deep breath before pulling out of there.

They wouldn't have sex tonight, she was sure of it. Randy had to rest up for his match against Paul tomorrow night. The plan was simple. She was going to run interference, nail Paul in the balls, and that would effectively end their run with Evolution. Randy was going to come out in the beginning of the night to do a promo without Evolution and then Paul was going to come out and make a challenge because the title belonged to him. Jaina snorted, shaking her head at the thought, and focused on the road. Tomorrow, they were finally just Randy and Jaina, no longer apart of Evolution.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of their running spree. Randy knew damn well Paul was going to totally lose it when he found out he had been double crossed, even if he himself was planning on doing it to them. Double standards at its finest. Until things simmered down, no doubt Randy and Jaina would be playing the cat and mouse game, but in the end it would all be worth it because they'd be on their own.

They arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later and Jaina was dead on her feet, along with Randy, the adrenaline wearing off. She cut the ignition and slid out of the car, taking her purse with her, and knew she would have to return this dress tomorrow night on Raw. Yawning, Jaina took Randy's hand as they walked inside the back way, already having their keycards, and went up to the suite. She stepped inside, Randy following, and kicked her heels off before stretching her arms in the air, cracking her back.

"I'm going to change." She murmured, pulling out a nightgown from her bag and walked in the bathroom, not wanting to torture him anymore.

Randy grunted in response, weariness beginning to overtake him now that there was a bed in plain sight. He somehow managed to get out of his clothes, tripping on his own shoes, before stumbling into bed. Slipping under the blankets and waiting for her, Randy wondered if she was going to sleep in pajamas. Their first night together, truly, and he was too tired to make love to her. He was an ass.

Jaina walked out a few minutes later in a simple blue nightgown that was spaghetti strapped and went to her knees, seeing how tired he was. She didn't blame him. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about sex anyway. She slid into bed, smiling when Randy instantly pulled her into his arms, and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"We have plenty of time." She murmured, lacing their fingers together, and placed them over her heart. "Tomorrow night, the REAL celebration will begin. I love you." She snuggled against him, feeling him spoon with her, and sighed in contentment.

Nodding, Randy kissed the top of her head and tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry, Jai." He whispered apologetically, knowing he had to drag his ass out of bed and go brush his teeth. Possibly grab a quick shower so he didn't kill her with the scent of smoke and beer. "I love you, Jaina." He yawned again, closing his eyes.

She smiled and turned her head as their lips brushed together, inhaling his scent. "You're fine, don't worry about it."

The longer they waited, the more intense and explosive their first time together would be. Of course, Paul didn't need to know they didn't have sex, smirking at the thought. With Randy on her mind and tomorrow night's events that would occur, Jaina drifted off into a deep slumber. They would need all the sleep they could get with what was to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When Randy woke up, it was with a mouthful of hair in his already dry feeling mouth. Making a face, he tugged the strands from his tongue and looked at Jaina who was all, but sprawled on him. Cotton mouth, god...and his breath was lethal. Groaning softly, he got out of bed, trying his best not to wake her and made for the bathroom, not believing he had fallen asleep like that.

Jaina moaned gently in her sleep, letting out a sigh as she laid on her stomach, honey blonde hair splayed all over, and slowly fluttered her eyes open. A loud yawn escaped her as she slowly stood up, hearing Randy in the bathroom, and slid out of bed to pad to the window. It was morning, maybe early afternoon, she wasn't quite sure.

Glancing at the clock, Jaina smiled when it read twelve thirty, which was perfect. They had time for showers, to eat, maybe get a workout in, depending. Jaina wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath, the butterflies erupting in her stomach.

Randy came out of the shower feeling like a brand new man; well, a clean one at any rate. He had washed, brushed his teeth, and felt much better. "Morning beautiful." He greeted, dropping a kiss on her cheek, wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, moving to get his duffel bag and dropped on the bed, rifling through it.

"Soundly, you?" She smiled and walked over to him, standing between his legs, kissing his lips softly; inhaling the fresh clean scent, Jaina pressed her forehead to his. "You smell incredible." He always had as she kissed him again, this time a little deeper, squealing when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her to land on top of him. "What do you want for lunch since morning is long gone?" She asked, nipping his lips with a grin, blue eyes sparkling before nuzzling his neck. "I was going to order while you were in the shower, but didn't know what you wanted." Of course she knew, but did he want to eat was the question considering she wasn't sure if she could eat with what was going down tonight.

"I'm not hungry." Randy said, smiling apologetically. Truth be told, his stomach was doing flip flops. He wasn't afraid of Paul, so much as worried about her. He could handle whatever was thrown his way, but didn't want her caught in the middle. Knowing how much Paul hated Jaina that was damn near impossible. "Why don't you go ahead and get yourself something anyway?"

"I'm not hungry either."

She cracked a hesitant smile back at him, kissed his lips softly and slid off of him as she walked over to her bag, sifting through it. Janet and Tiffany would have her outfit waiting at the arena so for now; Jaina was just wearing a denim skirt with a golden brown shimmery halter top. She pulled out garments before walking into the bathroom, winking over her shoulder at Randy, and proceeded to take her own shower. After tonight, everything would be as it should and Jaina just prayed this went off without any problems.

After tonight the real problems were probably going to start. If Paul somehow found it in him to let things go, then they'd be fine. If not, they'd be in some real deep shit. Randy wondered idly if he should make the attempt to put Paul on the bench. David would probably wind up drifting off on his own. Without Paul there to play leader, David probably wouldn't have any ambition to play the 'hunt them down' game. Who knew where Ric would stand, not that Randy was overly concerned about him. It wasn't in Ric's nature to be overly vicious, not anymore at least.

The ride to the arena was tense to say the least, each person in their own thoughts, Jaina worried about Randy and Randy worried about what was to come after their split from Evolution. 'This is for the best.' She kept reminding herself, feeling Randy squeeze her hand and smiled back at him, though the worry couldn't be hidden from her eyes. Everything would be fine and, starting next week on Raw, Jaina would begin her quest for the Women's Championship. She couldn't wait, a smile lighting her face at the thought of both of them carrying gold.

They didn't have time for second thoughts, second guessing themselves. Jaina and Paul's little rivalry had reached the breaking point and, even if Randy could have somehow managed to subconsciously dissuade Paul from his own upcoming attempt at betraying them, he would always have to watch his back and her ass. "Everything will be okay." He said out of the blue, pulling his hand from hers to light a cigarette, blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

They arrived at the arena and Jaina slid out of the car, purse over her shoulder, grabbing Randy's hand as their fingers laced together. They walked inside, surprised when they found out Randy was getting his own dressing room since he was the champion. Oh Paul would NOT be happy with that. It made her smirk; knowing Vince wanted this plan to go perfectly.

"Now this is what you deserve." She grinned, seeing the platter of veggies and fruit with a comfortable leather couch and huge television, a bottle of champagne, lockers on the side. Jaina set her purse down and walked over, sitting down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

"This is what WE deserve; we're a team, remember?" Randy smiled; knowing damn well the rest of Evolution was probably wondering what the hell was up.

"Nice digs champ." Ric said, walking right in, smiling as he looked around. "Don't worry, they're not here yet." He yawned, glancing down at his wristwatch, knowing Randy was paranoid.

Paranoid was an understatement.

She loved how Randy kept reminding her that they were a team; that this wasn't just about him and snuggled against his side. "That's why I love you so much." She whispered in his ear, grinning when he pulled her to sit sideways on his lap, Ric making himself comfortable on the couch. What was the old man doing in here anyway? Jaina could feel how tense Randy was and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to calm him down by running her hand up and down his shirt covered chest. His arms tightened around her as Jaina sighed in contentment. "I have to go down to transform soon." She murmured, looking up at him and seen the trouble in his blue eyes, kissing his lips softly, reassuringly.

Randy was on high alert, this night of all nights he had every reason to be. "I'll go with you." He said, flashing Ric a smirk. "You know how it is; got to make sure she's looking good and all."

Ric nodded, smiling in return, eyes moving thoughtfully to Jaina. "I suppose I'll let you two love birds be. I have to go tend to other stuff anyway." He nodded at them both before pushing himself off the couch and walking out of the room.

"You have to relax." She whispered softly, staring up into his apprehensive blue eyes, running her finger down his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "Come on, you can watch me get dolled up." She grinned and pulled him out of the room, grinning as his arm wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck. "Tonight you better not be too tired." She murmured, hearing him groan in her ear, and smirked before arriving at Janet and Tiffany's station. "Hello ladies."

"Ah, our favorite Diva."

"Nice outfit honey, but we have something better for you." Janet yanked her away from Randy and handed her the outfit, before shoving her in the dressing room, winking. "Go on Randy, she won't be done for awhile."

"Awhile? And what is WRONG with her outfit?" Randy demanded, groaning when a hairbrush came flying at him, dodging it. "That could have hurt! You vicious-"

"Say it, I DARE you."

"Wenches." Randy clarified, blue eyes wide and overly innocent.

"Unless you want us to put YOU in a dress, champ, go away. You can see her when we're done."

"Her outfit isn't meant to go out to the ring too."

"Now scram." Tiffany ordered with narrowed grey eyes and walked over to place a hand over the door. "She'll be ready soon enough."

She was going to hug those women and grinned as she twirled around once while staring in the mirror. The dress went two inches above the knee and was similar to her halter top, just a little more gold than normal. The straps wrapped around her neck in an oval shape, tying in the back, leaving just a little back showing. The dress clung to her curves, but still loose to function in. She walked out, seeing Janet nodding, and was dragged over to Tiffany as she began doing her hair.

"You look gorgeous. We're leaving the nails and I think we should leave your hair down."

"With that dress?"

"Yes, now hush." Tiffany ordered before beginning her makeup, brown eyeliner with shimmery gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss that was mostly clear and foundation. Her hair was curled at the ends and pulled up in a clip that her hair hid, but still down, a few tendrils framing her face. "Done."

Jaina thanked them and headed back to Randy's locker room.

What the hell did they mean her outfit wasn't to go out to the ring too? Jaina could go to the ring in a freaking potato sack and pull it off. Rolling his eyes, he paced back and forth, waiting impatiently. How long could it take? Honestly? He had gone to the cafeteria just to grab a bottle of water he didn't need, since his locker room had plenty, then outside for a cigarette and finally back here.

"You really need to stop being nervous." Jaina said from behind, watching him pace back and forth from the doorway, a smile on her face. She watched as Randy turned around to face her, blushing at his heated gaze, and walked over to pop a strawberry in her mouth that didn't have any green on it. It was small enough and she loved them, crossing her arms in front of her chest when he just stared at her. "Are you ready for your match tonight?"

Randy just nodded, eyes too busy feasting on the visual buffet before him. Again, it was a dress that didn't reveal too much, left plenty to the imagination AND showcased her beautiful long; perfectly tanned legs. He was in heaven.

"What?" He asked after a moment, fairly certain she had said something.

"I said are you ready for your match?" She repeated amusedly, popping a pineapple in her mouth and felt him draw her into his arms, moaning softly as his lips tenderly caressed hers, feeling his hands run up and down her sides gently. "Mmm that's more like it." She purred when he pulled away, running her finger down his cheek and kissed him again, before walking over to sit on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. "I really love my new outfits the girls are picking out." She was studying her nails, which were clear and had gold tips on them. "Remind me again why I didn't let them help me before?"

"Because you had yet to come to your senses?" Randy smirked, swiping a couple of grapes and popped them in his mouth, laughing when she rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know honey, but...You look fantastic." He whistled, looking her up and down again. "Maybe we should hire them to just stay with you all the time?" He teased, knowing she looked gorgeous no matter what she wore.

Rolling her eyes playfully at him, Jaina was actually feeling excited about tonight instead of nervous, knowing Randy would retain his title against Paul and they would be out of Evolution. She pulled him down on the couch and moved to straddle his lap, kissing him passionately, feeling his big, strong hands run up and down her back, moaning softly in his mouth. "Tonight, after it's done, we're celebrating if you're not too tired." She smirked when he groaned and kissed her again, sliding off of his lap, sitting beside him and swiped some gloss from his mouth. "We're up first then?"

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Randy knew tonight wasn't the night to be distracted, at least not until they were back at the hotel; then she could distract him to her heart's content and his. "You ready to get this done and over with?" He asked, settling his hands on her hips, licking the corners of his lips to catch the last of her gloss.

"Yes, I'm ready." She meant it too, wanting to be with him in more ways than one, sighing gently.

Randy was looking more confident as she retrieved his title belt and slid it on his shoulder, winking, accepting his hand as they walked out and headed to gorilla position. Her heart was pounding furiously as his music sounded and gasped when Randy dipped, laying a soul searing kiss on her lips. A second later, they were on the top stage, the crowd actually cheering because it was just them, the Golden Couple, and Jaina was all smiles as they walked down the ramp way together arm in arm.

This is what they were meant for. The pair of them. Together they could be an unstoppable force, the true Golden Couple, especially after she had a bit of gold around her own luscious waist. Randy slowly walked up the ring steps, sliding through the ropes and held them open for her, eyes on the woman beside him, nothing else.

Jaina was all smiles as she stood by her man, looking sexy in a classy way, not slutty, and was glad the crowd wasn't chanting that name at her. She watched as Randy got on the ropes and did his pose with his newly acquired belt, blue eyes glittering as she clapped. He went to all four posts before finally grabbing a microphone from Lillian Garcia, music dying and Jaina had to learn how to breathe again, this moment almost as good as the night before.

After shooting Jaina a smirk, Randy launched into his promo, touching on the point that he was the YOUNGEST champion ever, pausing to let that sink in, an almost smug expression on his face. Then he moved on, knowing fully well he could expect Evolution out here at any minute. Paul had to be getting antsy back there.

Five minutes later, Evolution's music hit as Paul, David and Ric all stood on the top stage, clapping mockingly, eyes narrowing slightly. If they were smart, they would keep their asses on that top stage and not get in this ring. She kept the smile on her face though, while Randy looked skeptical and rightfully so.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Randy, first of all, congratulations on your win against Brock Lesnar last night at Summerslam. You are truly the youngest and most deserving champion..." Paul trailed off, squaring his shoulders, and slid his glasses from his eyes. "But what you don't seem to understand, Randy, is that there's room for only ONE World Heavyweight Champion in Evolution and it's NOT you."

'Bullshit!' Jaina's mind screamed as she took a step back as Randy leaned on the top rope with a raised eyebrow.

"To make this short and sweet, Randy, I just came from Bischoff's office and, tonight, you will have your first title defense against ME."

Randy looked sideways at Jaina, arching a slow eyebrow, before glancing back at the top of the ramp, a sneer curving his lips. He raised his microphone, shook his head once and sighed. Then lowered it, trying his damndest not to laugh.

"What the hell does he think is so funny?" David murmured, leaning over to whisper the question in Ric's ear.

"I have no idea."

Jaina took the microphone from Randy, holding her hand up and winked before turning back to Evolution, pursing her lips together. "Just like he beat Brock Lesnar last night, the Legend Killer WILL reign supreme over you. Though, there should be one stipulation..." She smirked and flipped a tendril of hair away from her cheek, leaning against the top rope. "The rest of Evolution, David and Ric, are banned from ringside." Vince already had it set up that way, which would make the moment even sweeter. "One more thing, Paulie, should ANY of them interfere tonight in this match, they will be suspended INDEFINITELY."

David and Ric's jaws dropped, their eyes widened.

Jaina was beaming and handed the microphone back to Randy.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Randy asked right into the microphone, smirking when she just shrugged and innocently shook her head, shaking his own with a pleased grin. "I believe that about sums it up." He let the mic drop from his hand and wrapped an arm around Jaina, planting a lazy kiss to the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured in reply, giggling when he said she was brilliant while Randy's music flowed throughout the arena, Evolution having stormed to the back. She slid through the bottom rope and held it open for him, rolling her eyes when he shook his head and jumped down, taking his hand as they walked up the ramp way. The crowd had actually cheered her and knew they were going to have a backlash as soon as they stepped through the black curtain.

"What the FUCK was that about, Orton?" Paul demanded as soon as they were through the curtain, automatically pushing Jaina away when she stepped up. "Bitch, you need to know your place and it sure as hell isn't acting like you're the fucking man in your little relationship!"

"Touch her one more time, I DARE you." Randy threatened with a low, calm voice, blue eyes pure ice.

"What do you think you're going to do about it little man?"

"Randy." She murmured softly, wrapping her hand around his arm, and pulled him back gently but firmly. "What's going on, Paulie is we're a team. We're a well oiled machine and I'm not going to let him hand over the title on a silver platter just because you feel the need to be champion. He deserves this opportunity and I'll be DAMNED if he gives up to the likes of you." She raised an eyebrow when he went to hit her, stepping up, squaring her shoulders. "Go ahead, hit me. Strike me like you did last night and watch how fast I fucking drop YOU."

"Oh I'm not going to strike you sweetheart." Paul crooned, hazel eyes raking over her. "If I did that, I might break your pretty cocksucking jaw and then who'd speak for Randy?"

"I can speak for myself."

"Then why is it she always answers for you, hmm? It's not Randy who does the talking, it's Jaina. Best of luck tonight, Orton. I do hope she lets you have your balls back for our match." Snorting, he walked away.

Tears swelled in Jaina's eyes as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry." She whispered after David and Ric followed Paul like they were dogs.

Disgusting.

Pathetic.

Those were the few words that came to mind as Jaina walked ahead of Randy back to his dressing room. From now on, she would let Randy speak for himself, even though it was technically scripted for her to inform Paul of the stipulations. Paul didn't have the same script as them, another one of Vince's master plans.

"Just from now on, speak for yourself, you're the champion and even though we're a team, you are the champion." She said once they were back in his dressing room and walked in the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, finally letting a few tears fall.

Randy shook his head, feeling almost helpless. Put him in the ring with anyone and he'd fight them head on. Give him a woman with tears in her eyes with a chip on her shoulder and he was a coward. Sighing, he ran a hand through his short hair. He had a feeling Paul's words weren't aimed at Jaina's microphone announcement so much as her well piled speech and about how she wasn't letting him hand over the title to Paul.

"Man..."

After wiping her tears away and redoing her makeup, glad Tiffany had given her the same exact products in case something like this happened, Jaina walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. 'One step down, one step to go.' She was ITCHING to bash Paul's skull in with the same belt he wanted to take from Randy, eyes narrowed, pure business and focused. She seen Randy was sitting on the couch with his head lowered, walking over and lifted his chin with her hand, staring into his mystic blue eyes. "You are a great man and a great champion. Don't doubt yourself, you're the Legend Killer, you can conquer anything." She winked and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry for...going off at the mouth to Paul. I won't do it again, Randy."

"That's not it, Jai. It's the fact that you let him bother you, you know he's just trying to get under your skin." Randy said softly, standing up, and gently tapped her head. "He's trying to get in there." And, for a moment, it seemed Paul had succeeded. "Don't let him psyche you out honey."

She hadn't seen it before, but now it was becoming clear and Jaina closed her eyes, before lowering her head, nodding. "You're right." She whispered softly. "Damn it, I've been lashing out at him and he's been enjoying it." Jaina looked up at Randy, who nodded and stood up from the couch as she cupped his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. "You know I'm not with you just because of the gold right? If you were a rookie nobody, I would STILL be here, Randy. I'm not using you, I'm-" She sighed when Randy pressed a finger to her lips, quieting her, and took another deep breath.

"Calm down, Jai, calm down." Randy soothed, trying not to be amused with her obvious anxiety and eagerness to reassure him of things he already knew. "I know why you're with me honey, and obviously it's not for the gold; you've stuck it out this long. Don't let Paul get to you, Jaina." He brushed his lips against hers. "Don't let him inside your head, tonight is OUR night."

She nodded, taking another deep breath, and let him guide her to the couch to sit down. Jaina smiled when he handed her bottled water, unscrewing the cap and took a long swig of it, clearing her throat. "Thank you." She whispered softly and nodded when he said he was going to shower and get ready for his match. She kissed him before he disappeared into the bathroom, looking down at the water, and knew Randy was right. Paul had gotten inside her head and had to shove him right back out. "This is our night." She whispered and turned the television on, leaning back against the couch and took another sip of her water to calm down even more.

**~!~**

Paul was in a good mood all things considered. It didn't make him happy that Vince had gone behind his back and he made that clearly known. Vince was probably changing his pants at the moment, even though the bastard had told him flat out what was done was done, there was no changing it. That chickenshit son of a bitch. So he had to form a new game plan. Jaina. Paul noticed before how easily distracted Randy got when it came to her. She was the weak link in the equation and he sincerely hoped she let his words get to her, knowing she was a proud woman. So long as he watched her feet, everything should still work out in his favor.

**~!~**

When it was time for the match against Paul, Jaina was all smiles and full of confidence as she walked down the hallway with Randy, ready for possibly the fight of his life. She didn't need to encourage him with words and walked through the black curtain as Randy's music hit, both of them standing on the stage, staring back at Paul who was stalking back and forth in the ring. Together, they walked down the ramp way and Jaina just stayed on the outside while Randy stepped through the ropes.

Her eyes narrowed when Paul instantly went on the attack, not even waiting for Randy to get in fully and was glad he'd handed her the title belt, before stepping through the ropes. She held it tightly and pounded the mat, heart beating a furious tattoo in her chest. She could tell Paul had a feeling something was up so it was time to change the plan a little, walking back and forth on the outside. She'd knock his head off if he came after her.

Paul wasn't actually interested in attacking her, or chasing her down, none of it. Jaina wasn't worth that much damn effort on his part, not to mention he didn't fancy his nose getting broken for real this time around. Feisty bitch. She had the ruthlessness that would have served Evolution, and himself, quite well if she hadn't been such a stuck up bitch. So whenever Randy started getting the upper hand, Paul would feint towards her, which in turn always made Randy slide under the ropes.

He was inside Randy's head, this wasn't good. She wanted to shout at Randy to stay in the damn ring and stop worrying about her, shaking her head as she pounded the mat, when Randy got Paul in a headlock. Over her dead body would Randy lose this title, knowing Evolution was in the back watching with bated breath. As soon as the bell rang, her and Randy would have to make a run for it. While Randy was in the shower, Jaina had taken their things out to the rental car that was waiting, knowing Evolution wouldn't take kindly to being turned on, before they could reciprocate the notion.

"Come on Randy!" She called out, wincing when he received a high knee from Paul. Damn it, he wasn't on his game tonight!

"You're going to have to bring it a bit better, little man." Paul laughed, enjoying himself, and it showed. He got cocky, taking Randy down onto the mat and flicked his hair behind his shoulders, bending down to antagonize his now decidedly frenemy some more. "You know something, I think after I take my belt back, I'll also take your woman. Think she can handle playing the Game?"

Randy was focused now. Focused on destroying this son of a bitch, blue eyes flashing as he worked his way out of the hold.

That's it, that's what she wanted to see and smirked when Randy fought his way back to his feet before delivering hard uppercuts, the sounds echoing throughout the arena. She loved that sound, clapping her hands when he delivered a reverse backbreaker, causing Paul to crumble to the mat. Her honey blonde hair bounced, having taken the clip out so the curls fell around her face and down her back loosely, pounding on the mat harder.

"RKO! RKO! RKO!" She chanted raising her hands up as the crowd began chanting with her, pounding the mat as hard as she could; blue eyes focused and determined to get through this.

Randy was ready to execute the RKO, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A second later it had come and he was pinning Paul. Knowing they didn't have the time to celebrate, Randy rolled out of the ring as they were announcing the winner and still champion, grabbing Jaina's hand and his belt, booking it.

David and Ric were now on their way down the ramp. The match was over, they were no longer held back by the suspended indefinitely stipulation.

"Through the crowds!" Randy ordered in a shout.

Jaina was actually laughing because Randy didn't need her help to win the match, grunting when he lifted her up over his shoulder, going through the crowd and up the stairs. They looked back at a LIVID Paul in the ring, her on Randy's back piggyback style, smirking as the spotlight shined on them as Randy lifted the title in the air, Jaina giggling wickedly. "I love you." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on it, and heard him groan while staring back at Evolution with evil eyes. It was them now, what they had been waiting for and Jaina wouldn't have wanted it any other way as they vacated to the back, immediately heading for the exit.

By the time Evolution arrived backstage, Jaina and Randy were long gone.

Long gone and puffing a cigarette, the windows down to cool his sweat soaked body, Jaina driving as Randy sprawled back in his seat. He was still in his boots and trunks, a t-shirt resting in his lap, though he had yet to put it on. Randy knew he had messed up out there, he'd let Paul get in HIS head after cautioning Jaina not to do the same and...Well, at least it was over and done for the moment.

"You were awesome tonight." He said, reaching over to take her hand and squeezed gently.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"So were you, sweetie." She replied with a smile, feeling him brush his lips against her knuckles, caressing his face tenderly while she drove out of town. Vince had them booked in a hotel in the next town over; knowing Evolution would be looking all over for them, not wanting to deal with the backlash yet. 'Now it's just us.' She thought, feeling a little nervous and seen how tired Randy was. That was fine; they didn't have to make love tonight either as she pulled on the highway, before gunning it, wanting to get to the hotel room so she could change out of this dress and into something more comfortable. "I'm starving, do you want to stop somewhere really fast or order room service?"

"Room service, providing you can wait that long." Randy didn't want to stop unless they positively had too; knowing damn well Evolution was going to be tracking their asses down. He needed food, a shower and then her, not precisely in that order either. As soon as his lethargy wore off, he knew he'd be too cranked too sleep. There was just too much going on. Unless she was tired of course, then he'd keep his hands to himself.

"That's fine."

She didn't want to stop either, knowing Evolution wouldn't be following them, at least not tonight. Just to be on the safe side, Vince put them under a false identity, not knowing how far Paul's search would go. She rolled the window down while the music played softly, bunching her hair in her hand since she couldn't run her fingers through it, knowing she would need to have a shower as well. Randy was going first though since he was drenched in sweat.

As soon as they were in their new hotel room under a false name, which coincidentally amused Randy to no end since it sounded like they were an old married couple, he dropped down in a chair and unlaced his boots. He watched as she pulled the curtains shut and smiled. "I'm fairly certain we're safe, unless of course you want some privacy so we can go around naked?"

The thought made her shiver; though Jaina would be lying if she said she wasn't just a tad on edge. "I hate sunlight in the morning." She lied smoothly, walking away from the curtains and sat down on the bed, leaning down to unbuckle her heels, pulling them off. Her feet were killing her; no matter how many times she wore heels, Jaina would never get used to them. "I'll let you have the shower first and order us some food. What do you want?"

She tossed her heels to the side and stood up, fluffing her hair out a bit more, hating that it was curly. She couldn't wait for it to be straight again and walked over near the phone where there was a menu. This was a five star hotel with a twenty four hour restaurant.

"Hmmm..." Randy walked up behind her, loosely draping his arms around her waist, careful not to brush his sweaty body against hers. "Whatever you're having, with cheesecake." He smirked when she half smiled. "I like your hair this way, Jai." He commented, fluffing her hair lightly again. "Makes you look like an angel. You could always join me in the shower..."

"Mmmm..." Jaina melted against him, his arms searing through the thin material of her dress, and turned her head to meet his eyes. "I can't turn down that offer even if my life depended on it." She murmured, standing up from the bed and padded toward the bathroom, winking over her shoulder at him. She laughed when he growled, immediately lifting her up over his shoulder and shut the bathroom door behind them, setting her on the counter, legs wrapping around his waist. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him passionately, knowing nothing, absolutely nothing, was stopping this from happening. Nobody would disturb them; they had the night and every night, from here on out, to themselves. That thought was pure bliss as she felt Randy's hands run up her legs to her outer thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze,

"Mmm say it again." Randy requested, a smile lighting his face when she did and bent down to brush his lips against hers, feathering them softly for a moment. "I love you too, Jaina." He whispered, heart giving a familiar lurch whenever he thought about her, about them as a couple.

It was almost like a dream. They had gone from hating each other to this. But then again, he figured he couldn't hate someone that much without loving them in equal proportion.

Somewhere along the way, Jaina's hatred for Randy grew into unconditional and undying love. She didn't know when it happened, probably right before he was kidnapped to join her in Florida. The amount of passion between them in the ring, along with chemistry, was also another factor.

Jaina felt her feet hit the floor before Randy turned her around, untying the back of her dress before sliding it down her shoulders, trailing fire ridden kisses down them as the dress pooled at her feet. The dress had a built in bra with it so all she wore was silky black panties, stepping out of the dress as her back pressed against his chest. Her hand ran up to caress the back of his neck as his lips attacked her neck, feeling him harden against her, and let out a hiss when he hit the spot on her neck that made her crumble into pieces.

He marked that spot in his mind, having every intention of exploring Jaina's body quite thoroughly tonight. His trunks were getting tighter and tighter to the point of becoming painful, but ignored it, focused on pleasuring her. He ran a hand down between the valley of her breasts to her smooth stomach, splaying his fingers against her silky skin, gently caressing her. Slowly, he trailed his palm down to the black panties she wore, skimming the tips of his fingers along the material, feeling the heat emanating from her.

"You're not too tired for this?" She was hoping, nearly praying, he wasn't and felt him spin her around, seeing how dark his blue eyes were and ran a hand down his chest to his tights, feeling how hard he was through the material.

His lips met hers in a kiss full of fire, passion and demand, causing Jaina to melt against him as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers delving in his slick black hair. He smelled wonderful, even through the sweat, and arched her neck as he began his exploration all over again while reaching behind him to turn on the shower. Mmm shower sex being the first time, Jaina didn't mind that one bit as their lips met again, feeling his thumbs hook in the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her long, smooth, tanned legs. She reciprocated, shoving his tights down, before Randy yanked her in the shower, kissing her again.

First thing was first, Randy HAD to be clean. Just to get dirty all over again, but it would be a different, infinitely more pleasurable, dirty. He was tempted to wash her down first, but then decided he would do what she did to him.

He would tease her. He slowly took his time in washing his hair, watching as her eyes followed soap suds down his shoulders and chest, leaning back into the spray to let the water wash out the shampoo. That was followed by washing his body, which he normally didn't waste time over, but given the way she was looking like she could devour him...washing had suddenly become interesting.

Oh dear god he was trying to kill her. Jaina licked her lips hungrily and smirked when Randy proceeded to wash away the soap from his rock hard, muscular body, eyes darkening to a deep midnight blue. Jaina stepped forward and pressed soft kisses to his chest, taking his place under the sprays, deciding it was her turn for a little teasing. She slapped his hands away when he went to touch her, shaking her finger with a coy smile, and leaned her head back as the sprays completely engulfed her body.

The curls from her hair diminished, letting the blonde locks flow down her back, resting against the middle of it. She reached over and took her Dove shampoo, before running it through her hair, washing it thoroughly, digging her nails in her scalp while sighing. She could feel Randy's hands on her hips and couldn't push him away even if her life depended on it. Rinsing the shampoo out, Jaina blinked water out of her eyes and kissed his lips softly, grabbing the conditioner, lathering her hair up once again.

If she was going to tease him...Randy waited patiently while she conditioned her hair, hands never leaving her curvy lips. When she was finished with her hair, he took her body wash from her. "I'll do it." He murmured; teasing time was OVER. Unless he was doing the teasing of course. It was only fair as everything about Jaina tended to be a tease of some sort. Hell, the way she ate spaghetti had become a turn on, the way her lips pursed when she sucked a noodle in her mouth... "Hellfire..." He muttered under his breath, starting with her legs first.

Jaina didn't mind as she looked down at him, watching as he slid the loofah sponge up her legs, taking his time, knowing they were his favorite part of her body. He could never keep his eyes off of them as her arms raised above her head, stretching, and smirked when Randy just groaned more. Her eyes closed as she felt it brush against her wet sex, which was dripping, begging for some action.

She hadn't had sex with anyone in three years, three long years, Jaina briefly wondered if it would be like losing her virginity all over again, then thought better of it. Moaning from low in her throat, Jaina felt his hands on her breasts, along with the loofah sponge, taking his time to thoroughly explore her, knowing they had all night and there was no turning back. She didn't want to turn back.

"I want you, Randy." She murmured, opening her eyes to meet his just as he turned her around to do the other side.

Randy knew she did, he had seen firsthand how much she wanted him. Her pussy had been practically screaming for some attention and, as much as it pained him, he moved on, wanting her to be insane with desire when he finally took her. Three years, wasn't that what she said? That was a LONG time to go without sex and he suddenly wondered if he would hurt her, knowing the more aroused she was, the easier this would be for them both.

"I want you too." He breathed, washing her back now, a hand dipping down to squeeze her ass.

Her hands splayed on the shower wall, head tilting back, the sprays hitting her chest while he paid attention to her ass and legs again, smiling softly. When he finished and pulled back, Jaina turned around and let the sprays pound down on her back before pulling Randy against her, lips meeting in a passionate, soul searing kiss. Her body was on fire, the hot sprays not helping matters as the steam rose around them, glad the shower was huge and long, even had a sitting bench in it. She shoved him back to sit down, the bench metal and straddled his lap, before kissing him again, running her hands up and down his chest, arms and back up to his hair. Her lips left his before traveling down his jaw line and neck, feeling his hands move down to squeeze her ass, moaning uncontrollably.

"Then take me..." She whispered, sweet mouth right by his ear, and gave it a gentle tug with her teeth.

There were so many positions running through his mind at the moment, not too keen on leaving the shower, perfectly comfortable right here with her. Randy's hands lazily skimmed up and down her ribs, finally coming to rest on her hips. He moved one hand between their bodies, gripping his erection and brushed it up and down her wet slit, watching her face intently, teasing her as well as himself. He could feel her wetness, groaning from low in the back of his throat.

"Randy..." Jaina whimpered, needing him in the worst way as her pussy literally quivered against his tip with anticipation, lips moving from his throat to his chest, running his tongue up and down, tasting him. Arms wrapped around his midsection, nails trailing up his back to bury in his hair, Jaina kissed him demandingly. She didn't care where their first time was, tongues entwining together, and gasped when he began slowly sliding inside of her before pulling back. "I'm going to explode. I swear to god, Randy I'm going to erupt if you don't take me right now..." She warned him, breathing heavily, shuddering against him.

"So erupt then." Randy whispered with a smile, blue eyes so dark they were almost black. He slid in her again, only to pull right back out, hearing her agonized moan and chuckled softly, nipping at her shoulder with his teeth, then soothed the spot with his tongue, sealing it with a kiss. "Are you on anything?" He asked softly, wanting all bases to be covered.

"Birth control." She answered raggedly, breathing quickening with every breath she took, pressing her forehead against his, gripping his arms to the point where her nails were digging into his flesh. "I love you, please...You need me as much as I need you, Randy..." Jaina knew she was right, especially with how much sexual chemistry rose between them. Sliding off of his lap, Jaina stepped in the sprays one final time, seeing Randy was watching her and he was standing at full attention, a smirk on her lips, before shutting the sprays off. "If you want me, you'll know where to find me." She purred in a sultry voice before stepping out, wrapping a towel around her body, and headed to the bed.

Oh now THAT was harsh. Randy skipped the towel, out of that shower so fast; anyone who could have seen him would have probably seen just a blur. He caught Jaina on his way to bed, picking her up off her feet and, a second later, deposited her in the middle of the mattress, the towel discarded on the floor. She didn't need it; the only thing that would be covering her tonight was him.

"Mine." He growled, bending down to capture her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Mmm..." She purred against his lips, arching her body against him, and slowly pulled back to stare up into his blue eyes. "So that's what it takes to get you revved up, eh?" She giggled when he growled again, kissing her deeper and harder, one leg curling around his waist, the other bent, melting against the bed and him. "Randy..." She hissed when he brushed against her, wetter than the Atlantic Ocean; she was sure of it. "Mmm you feel so wonderful..."

"Baby, you've had me revving from the day I first laid eyes on you." Randy said softly, more than ready to take her at this point. Her walking away from him in that cocky manner had been enough, the last straw.

It was time to end both their burning. Capturing her lips in another soul searing kiss, Randy eased himself into her, not surprised to feel how tight she was, a muscle in his jaw twitching, fighting the urge to freeze. Not breaking the kiss, he snapped his hips, burying himself to the hilt within her depths.

A cry sounded from her lips, which was muffled by his kiss, nothing but pleasure flowed through her body. He felt better inside of her than any dream could muster up and Jaina was having a hard time breathing, chest heaving up and down. Her thighs trembled against him as her walls stretched to the absolute max to accommodate his massive size. Dear god the man was enormous, bigger than she could've imagined, bigger than she ever had. The burning within her slowly subsided and diminished, replaced with indescribable pleasure as she kissed him again, feeling him beginning to slowly move.

"Oh Randy..." She breathed, gripping his hair in her fingers and felt him slide out of her, before powering his way back in, crying out, "Oh yes!"

Dear Christ was she tight! Randy didn't stop moving, but also focusing on not cumming right away, the incredible heat, how wet she was, the way her walls clung to him...This was heaven, it had to be. And she was his own personal angel.

"That feel good, Jaina?" He demanded raggedly, hands spreading her thighs, allowing him to plunge deeper inside, filling her over and over again. "Hmmm?"

"Yes, oh yes..." She moaned out breathlessly, arching her body against him, gripping his arms and felt him pull her up as their legs wrapped around his waist, their noses touching as he kept thrusting. "Randy..." She began meeting him thrust for thrust, the feeling even more explosive, rocking her body in time and rhythm with his. "Oh god there...oh right there!!" His throbbing shaft brushed repeatedly against her sweet spot, making the hot coil within her body begin to spring, burying her face in his neck. "Harder, god Randy I need it, make me cum...Make me cum all over you...make me yours!!"

His body was glistening with sweat all over again, pounding into her as hard as he could, strong arms around her to keep her from falling back, her laviscious body bouncing with his every thrust. "Fuck, Jaina!" He grunted, gritting his teeth together, feeling his own body preparing to cross the point of no return. "Cum for me!" He ordered roughly, nipping and licking her throat before latching back onto the hot spot he had earlier discovered.

"Ooh! Ooohhh Randy..." She cried out harder, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Pull out." She smirked when she seen the incredulous look on his face, winking and slid off of his lap, before moving on all fours, glistening sex in his vision, hands planted on the bed. "Randy!" Jaina's shrieks echoed throughout the room as he slammed back inside of her, feeling his big, strong muscular hands grip her hips, bringing her ass to slap against him; her pussy clenched even tighter around him. In this position, Jaina felt everything ten times more and gripped the comforter, gritting her teeth and whipped her damp honey blonde hair back, before moving it over her shoulder, while Randy pounded into her, hot tongue running up the middle of her back. "Oh Randy, almost there..."

For a second, when she had said 'pull out', his heart nearly dropped to his knees. Damn wench thought she was funny. Gently smacking her ass, Randy kept the assault up on her body, moving one hand to her hip and the other reaching beneath her, stroking her clit.

"Cum for me, Jaina. Cum all over me, baby." He urged, coaxing her body to cave into what it wanted, what it needed the most…His release.

There was no way she would stop this, no way she would pull away from him without reason, and this was it. She loved this position; she wanted to cum against him and leaned up on her knees so her back was pressed against his chest, arm wrapping around his neck, gripping his hair, moans and groans flowing together to make sweet music. With a few more deep thrusts and brushes against her clit, Jaina was done.

"Randy!!" She screamed out, the hot coil finally springing free as her juices drenched and wrapped his hardened shaft in a tight, warm cocoon, turning her head as their lips connected, chest heaving. "Oh Randy cum for me...Explode inside of me..." She was begging for it, pussy clenching again, ready to cum again from how sensitive she was. "Randy please!!"

"JAINA!" He roared, thrusting a few more times. When he felt her cumming again, he did as well. He flooded her with his seed, pressing his forehead to her back, entire body quivering from the intensity rocking through him. All this waiting, the teasing, the seemingly endless burning...It had all culminated to this fiery release. "I love you." He whispered over and over again, still rocking his hips against her, drawing out the last of their eruption.

"RANDY!!" She screeched out when she came a third time, their climax smashing together intensely and felt her body sag forward, arm wrapped around her waist being the old thing keeping her up. "I...I love...I love you too..." She said in a rush of raspy words, trying to learn how to breathe again, before both of them collapsed together on the bed. Jaina coughed, trying to regain her breathing, heart pounding thunderously against her chest, entire frame trembling from the aftershocks of their powerful sexual encounter. Jaina managed to roll over on her other side and pressed her lips to his, draping one leg over his and pushed herself as close as she possibly could. "W-Was that everything you expected it to be?" She asked, once she'd regained her breathing, locking eyes with him.

"No." Randy rasped out, seeing the almost hurt expression on her face, and quickly clarified himself. "It was MORE than what I had expected." He said gently, reaching out to caress the side of her face, pressing his forehead to hers and inhaled deeply, letting the air out through his mouth. "Feel." He took her hand and guided it to his chest, resting just over his heart. "Feel how fast it's going? That's what you do to me."

"I would hope so." Jaina replied softly, breathing slowly coming back to normal, kissing the spot right over his heart, running her hand up and down his chest. "This belongs to me," She paused, taking his hand, and pressed it to her chest over her heart. "Just as this belongs to you." Her eyes locked with his again, not able to pull away from those mystic orbs, loving the color of them. "It's always belonged to you, Randy. I just hid how I felt for so long because I didn't know how you felt." She snuggled against him and ran her fingers through his hair while his ear pressed to her pounding heart. "I loved you before Florida, before you even became apart of Evolution. I think it was when you had your shoulder injury before joining those morons. It took us a long time to get here, huh?"

Wow, she had feelings for him that long? And he hadn't noticed at all? She was a damn good actress and he was one thick headed man, though he was never admitting that. It probably didn't help what a colossal jackass he had been either.

"A very, very long time." He agreed softly, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

She smiled down at him, seeing how adorable he looked, running a hand up and down his muscular back, feeling the muscles rippling beneath her touch. "I never thought I'd admit how I felt about you, but then Florida happened..." Jaina sounded wistful, missing home, missing being with Randy on that beach when he first kissed her, closing her eyes as the memory swept her away. "Florida put a lot of things into perspective for me, Randy. I saw a different side of you, a side you never showed me when around those assholes. I saw you." She lifted his chin up with her hand, smiling. "I saw the man behind all the cockiness, arrogance and ego. That's what I was waiting for, to see the man behind the character." She kissed the top of his head. "Are you still hungry?"

"I'm starving." Randy admitted with a laugh. "That was the best workout I've ever had." He teased, catching her hand before she could swat his chest. "Florida huh? Is that why you wouldn't let me kiss you anymore? Because you were worried I didn't feel the same way?" He nodded thoughtfully; that explained a lot, especially her 'notch on the belt' comment. "Well I do, I love you."

"I know you do; I just didn't know it at the time." She clarified what he asked, nodding, and kissed him softly before reaching over and bringing the menu to their faces, not wanting to move. "Hmmm...What looks good?" She asked soothingly, smiling when he kissed her hand up to her fingertips, moaning softly, closing her eyes. "If you keep doing that, I'll have to give you another workout." She snorted when he retorted with 'that would bother me why', slapping him gently on the head. "Come on now, we have plenty of time later, but I'm-" Her stomach began growling, causing him to laugh along with her. "Food first, then we can make love until the sun comes up."

Feigning disappointment, Randy sighed heavily. "And here I was thinking that you...looked good enough to eat." He licked his lips slowly, letting out a moan, before taking the menu, smirking at her. "Anything fattening, I think that workout you put me through burnt off too many calories." He teased, passing it back and propped himself on his elbow, laying on his side. "Order whatever sounds good, just double- no, triple it."

Jaina giggled and nodded as she picked up the phone and pressed zero, waiting for room service to answer. She proceeded to order three spaghetti dinners along with extra garlic bread sticks and a full cheesecake, grinning before hanging up. "It'll be another hour before it's done." She informed and pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately. Tey proceeded to make love to increase their appetite even more, finishing just as the food arrived. Randy was kind enough to get up to answer it while Jaina laid in bed with the blanket pulled up over her chest, honey blonde hair tousled all over, licking her lips. "I can't do another session without food."

"Then food you shall have because you're doing another session." He shot back over his shoulder, smirking when she rolled her eyes and answered the door, wearing nothing but a sheet and grin. "Hi, I got it from here." He took the cart, pulling it back in the room.

"Just leave it outside the door when you've finished." The server had seen all kinds of acts so he wasn't surprised. Just pocketed the tip and walked away.

"Mmm I look forward to it." Jaina purred teasingly and laughed when Randy shot her a heated look that made her nearly breathless, own eyes darkening. "Food first." She ordered when he came toward her and smiled when he poured her a glass of wine before setting the platters on the bed. "Does it bother you that I eat as much as I do?" She asked, knowing in her past relationships her boyfriends didn't think her appetite was healthy. "I'm asking because of past relationships."

Randy stared at her like she had lost her mind, cocking his head to the side as he considered her question. To buy himself some more puzzling time, he took a sip of his own wine, arching a slow eyebrow. "No, it doesn't bother me. I LIKE seeing you eat, I always kinda worried you didn't eat enough and were anorexic or bulimic." He confessed. "Why? What happened in those past relationships?"

"My ex's always thought it was 'wrong' for me to eat more than them, like my image would be ruined or something." She shrugged nonchalantly and licked some sauce from her thumb, winking. "That's why I'm not with any of them anymore." She leaned against him as he kissed her forehead, before taking a bite out of the spaghetti, nodding. "Not bad, though I make a better sauce." She giggled when Randy nodded after tasting it, kissing him softly after they both swallowed. "When we get a suite next time, I'm make my spaghetti instead of getting room service, sound good?"

"Hmmm, I do believe I mentioned at one point that we needed to start getting suites with kitchens just for that purpose." Randy pouted, jutting out his lower lip, blue eyes sparkling with both happiness and amusement. "Your ex-boyfriends are all morons. There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite. Besides, you're in perfect shape, the perfect height, perfect weight. You are PERFECT."

"Nobody is perfect, Randy." She pressed her finger to his lips, smiling softly. "But we're damn near close to perfect as it can get."

She kissed him and accepted a fork full of spaghetti, sighing happily, before taking another sip of her wine. She reciprocated that and licked the sauce from her lips while the fork slowly slid from his, purposely teasing her. They proceeded to feed each other spaghetti and strawberry cheesecake, talking in between, getting to know each other better. Jaina was fully in love with Randy and knew nothing could stand in their way, not even Evolution.

How anyone could have thought Jaina wasn't perfect, exactly the way she was, astounded him. After getting to know her better, which he knew he was wrong. They were doing this backwards, relationship should've been established first and THEN sex, not that he regretted any of it. He realized he had a lot of misconceptions about Jaina. Of course she still could be a bitch, but at the same time, she was the complete opposite of all the preconceived ideas he had formed of her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A week later on Raw, Jaina interfered in Trish Stratus's match, giving her a spinning heel kick that knocked her out. She wore a black and blue jumpsuit with her hair down, looking very evil. Though Trish was currently a heel, which was perfect because Jaina was quickly becoming a baby face. She took the microphone from Lillian and bent over Trish, hand resting on her knees, bending them slightly.

"At the next pay-per-view, No Mercy, you're defending that title against ME!" She dropped the microphone as Randy's music hit, which was also hers and hopped out of the ring, heading up the ramp way, backtracking as she watched Trish slowly come to her senses.

Randy smirked, watching the entire thing on a monitor, sipping a bottle of water, gold belt over his shoulder. She was a natural. She could fight that was for damn sure. They had practiced together and he knew she could very easily dominate the Women's Division. It was her taking a bump that had him worried.

Evolution hadn't made a move against her and Randy, though that was probably due to the fact that Paul had a rematch for the title in a cage match at No Mercy. She wasn't looking forward to that, but nobody could take her from the high she was currently on. Jaina had a new mission and that was becoming a champion just like Randy. She walked through the black curtain and headed back to their locker room, nodding at Vince's congrats, along with a few others, on her way.

Randy was waiting to snatch her up the minute she set foot through the door, arms engulfing her, spinning her in circles. "You were awesome out there, Jai!" He laughed, kissing the tip of her nose, before setting her down. "You look high, having an adrenaline rush?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" She giggled as he spun her around again, kissing him softly, and pulled back as her hands rested gently on his chest.

Jaina heard a knock sound on the door and turned around, eyes narrowing instantly at the sight of David and Ric. She was pretty sure she could take Ric down with a kick, but David was huge compared to both of them. She didn't speak a word as her shoulders squared along with Randy's, refusing to back down from them. They were ready for the backlash.

"What's up?" Randy asked casually, though his body language clearly said he was ready for a fight if need be.

"Hey man, we're just checking in." David said, raising his hands, eyes raking over them both, smirking at Jaina. "Nice moves out there, kid."

"Very nice."

"So you'll both have gold, hmmm?"

"What does it look like?" Jaina retorted swiftly, not trusting these two at all, and hoped Randy was thinking the same way she was. She leaned against him when his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Paul sent them; she was sure of it and wanted to know why. What did that asshole have up his sleeve? To find out more information regarding their defection from Evolution, no doubt. Well, they weren't getting any information as she placed her hands on her hips. "I do have more talent than just walking Randy to the ring." Randy nodded down at her and cracked a smile up at him.

"Well we always knew that sweetheart." Ric stated with a prideful smile filled with malice.

"You're also very talented when it comes to bouncing and clapping your hands. Come on you two, you know damn well you belong with Evolution. All you need to do is relinquish that belt. Randy, you know you don't have what it takes to hold onto it. Paul is going to demolish your ass at No Mercy." David reasoned, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest knowingly.

"Like he did before, hmm?" Randy retorted swiftly with an arrogant smirk.

"With or without you assholes by his side, Paul doesn't stand a chance against Randy, just like Trish won't stand a chance against me. We WANTED out of Evolution and it's not going to change."

Jaina smirked when Randy nodded, telling them basically that the offer was finalized, and they could kiss his ass. Jaina was beaming as she walked over and sat down on the couch, almost lounging, knowing Randy could speak for himself and studied her nails, crossing one leg over the other. She was going to rip Trish apart and prove she was Women's Championship material.

"Still letting her do the talking for you, son?" Ric asked jovially, shaking his head. "That's a woman for you, never can keep their traps shut, can they?"

"Ric, the only reason I won't beat you down for that is because I respect what you've done during your career, but that's it. Now, unless you two have something else to say, get to stepping." Randy ordered gravely, done with the games.

"See you soon." David laughed, winking at Jaina. "Oh yeah, this is from Paul." He threw her a kiss, laughing as the door closed behind him and Ric.

'The day that man touches me is the day I die.' Jaina thought as she kept a smile on her face, sighing when the door closed, shaking her head. "I really hope this ends soon." She murmured as Randy walked over to sit next to her, pulling her on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She grinned when he played dumb, shaking his head and kissed him passionately. Moaning softly as she pressed herself against him, Jaina pulled back, rubbing her nose against his. "You have a promo tonight?"

If Paul even CONSIDERED touching Jaina, Randy was going to rip his balls off and feed them to him. Simple as that, but he hid his anger for her, forcing himself to remain calm. "Yeah, I do. Nothing too major and it'll be held backstage so we won't be using the fans as an escape route if we have too. You'll be with me right?"

"Of course, I'm always with you." She assured him softly, kissing him again, and snuggled as their fingers entwined together. "Everything is going to be fine. Relax." She could feel his anger and tried soothing him as she pressed soft kisses against his neck, running her hands down his chest, moving to straddle him. "Forget about what they said, they're just trying to get a rise out of you and get in your head. Remember what you told me? Don't let them get in here." She tapped his head, smirking when he scowled, and kissed him. "You'll win again at No Mercy and we'll walk out as the true 'Golden Couple'."

"We're the 'Golden Couple' with or without belts." Randy said with a grin, knowing she was right, but at the same time, not trusting Paul either. He wouldn't put it past the guy to pull some sneaky, underhanded trick. It was the same thing he would have done himself not too long ago. "Ugh, you've ruined me. I'm becoming decent..."

"Mmmm I love you this way though..." She purred against his lips, kissing him again and looked up when another knock sounded on the door, followed by the camera crew coming in.

"No, no that's perfect. Sit sideways on his lap though."

Jaina nodded, feeling Randy's arms wrap around her waist, and smiled as the camera was set up along with the cameraman and his crew.

"Basically, you'll be talking about No Mercy being your moments to shine, things like that, wing it."

Jaina nodded and took a deep breath, before turning to Randy, just as the camera began rolling, first zooming in on the championship belt and then bringing it out to show Randy and Jaina.

Considering this was all but a repeat performance of the first promo he had cut after winning the title, he basically repeated what he had said, rewording it and adding some new things. He made sure to mention the fact that the gorgeous woman on his lap would soon be holding gold of her own. Afterwards, he kissed her, growling against her lips when she tugged on his hair.

Jaina forgot a camera was in the room as she kissed Randy back with equal amount of passion, feeling his hand run up her leg to her waist. Her hand cupped his face while the other gripped his hair, moaning against his mouth.

"Cut..."

Jaina felt him guide her down on the couch, hovering over her, never breaking the kiss as the camera crew quickly vacated, leaving them alone.

"Thought we told them to cut?"

"We did..."

"Think they're still acting?"

"Uh, no."

"Hmmm..." Randy purred against her lips, hands moving down her sides, loving the jumpsuit she wore. It hugged every curve of her body and brought them out…he was infatuated with every part of this woman, including mind, body and soul.

"Mmmm...It's time to leave so I can ravage you." She giggled when he growled and lifted her up over his shoulder, feeling his hand connect with her ass. She bent down and bit his neck, causing him to growl even louder, giggling louder. "No foreplay until the hotel." She seen him lift their bags over his shoulder along with his title belt and walked out, planting a soul searing kiss on her lips before taking his hand as he guided her out. She didn't care if her lips were swollen and leaned against Randy's side, stealing kisses from him as they walked outside to their rental car.

"Awww that is so sickening." Paul laughed, strolling out of the building twenty feet behind them, David at his side. "Jaina, if you were looking to find some coattails to ride on, you could have jumped on mine." He did a crotch chop, snorting when David laughed.

"Funny isn't it, Randy? You win some gold and, BAM, she's in the running. Gold-digger!"

Jaina was spun around as Randy lifted her up in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, and planted a steamy kiss on her as Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd rather ride your coattails than anyone else's." She giggled when Randy's face buried in her neck, moaning softly and kissed him again, before he set her down on her feet. Randy did that to prove to her that he wasn't listening to anything those assholes had to say. "Hey Paulie?" She called over her shoulder and did the crotch chop signal right back. "Why don't you suck it, or better yet Davey, why don't you suck Paul's dick since you're so good at it?" They were in their car and out of there before either could blink an eye.

Randy was trying not to laugh as he drove them to their hotel, with attached kitchen of course. "Well Jaina...I think it's safe to say you shocked them." He snorted, shaking his head, unable to keep from laughing. Just seeing her doing a crotch chop, he really wished he had a camcorder or something. "You are too damn hilarious woman..."

"Well, he did it to me so I decided to reciprocate the notion." She conceded with a smile, leaning back against the seat, knowing Paul was probably steaming at the moment and honestly didn't care. "I'm a shocking person, what can I say?"

She giggled when Randy shook his head, soft music playing, hands interlocked together as she stared out the window. She wasn't riding Randy's coattails because she'd been with him when he was virtually nobody. She'd been with him during every injury, no matter what, so to say she was riding his coattails was really wrong for anyone to say.

"That was just Paul running off at the mouth."

Randy snorted, wondering where the moron got the balls to say that. She had been there for how damn long? Stuck by him through thick and thin, grudgingly of course, since he had been the biggest pain in her ass ever; the others hadn't helped matters either. Why she had stayed was BEYOND him. He would have shot someone and went to prison just for the break.

She stayed because she loved him and wanted to see him succeed. She wanted to stick by his side, no matter what, even though he treated her like shit for most of their time together and abused her a few times. Not badly, a few shoves here and there, along with the wrist incident, but he was different now. She squeezed his hand and smiled, glad he wasn't buying a word those assholes said.

"I know and I'm glad you do not believe them. If I was riding your coattails, I wouldn't have gone to Alabama with you when you injured your arm shortly after your debut and I wouldn't have played nurse and brought you ice whenever you were injured." There were so many things Jaina did for Randy, even though she pretended she hated him, because of love. Love did weird things to people, including her.

"Hmmm if you were riding on my coattails, as they put it, you must have been bored all this time." Randy replied, remembering that injury and how well she had taken care of him. Of course he had been a major dickwad towards her, like usual, but...she had still stuck around, verbally bashing his ass in while physically helping him mend. "Aw man, now I'm going to be guilt tripping all damn night."

"Why?" She looked confused, squeezing his hand, and sighed when he mentioned his shoulder injury. "Don't worry about it, Randy. Everything has changed, we're better people, and we survived. That's all that matters."

She kissed his hand, winking to make him feel better, and stifled a yawn as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Jaina wanted a nice hot soothing bath, bed, and Randy. Those three sounded like blissful heaven as she slid out of the car, taking her bag with her, and took Randy's hand in her own as they walked inside. Soon, she would be carrying her own title belt and grinned at the thought, knowing she would have to specially thank Vince for the opportunity.

Bed and Jaina…that was all he wanted. He hadn't had a match so he didn't need a shower. Well, he might after being with her, smirking at the thought. Workouts had lost their appeal almost; Jaina had him using muscles he didn't normally need to exercise period.

"Tired?" He asked as they headed up the stairs, neither too keen on using elevators.

"Not really, I just want to relax, eat, make love, maybe shower or have a bath together..." She trailed off suggestively, squealing when Randy lifted her up over his shoulder, shaking her head as he carried her to their room.

As soon as the door was kicked closed, Randy's lips were on hers, guiding her back toward the bed, clothes shedding on the way. Randy proceeded to make sweet passionate love to her, taking her to heights only he was capable of, and then they ordered room service. After two steak dinners, Jaina convinced Randy to take a hot bath with her, glad their suite had a garden tub, and drew the water while he rained kisses over her shoulders and neck. They slipped into the water and Jaina leaned back against his chest, sighing in contentment.

This was heaven.

"Mmmhmm...You think heaven has garden tubs?" Randy asked musingly, using a washcloth to wring warm water over her chest, watching the water roll down her creamy skin just because tormenting himself was fun. "You fit perfectly in my arms Jaina, see." He demonstrated by wrapping his arms around her, smiling when she snuggled back further into him.

"We were made for each other." She stated matter-of-factly, not a doubt in her mind, and sighed in contentment as her eyes drifted shut. "And heaven probably has every kind of cheesecake we can have, all the food we can eat, garden tubs for miles and anything else we desire." She giggled and turned her body halfway, staring into his blue eyes and kissed him softly, rubbing her nose against his. "As far as I'm concerned, heaven is right here." Jaina never wanted to leave as she turned back to where his arms were wrapped fully around her, running a loofah sponge up his arm, feeling completely relaxed.

"Fair enough." Randy scooted forward to the middle of the tub, resettling her in his lap and smiled, enjoying the feeling of her laving attention on him. He ran his hands up and down her back, one over the other, along her spine. "I love you, Jaina." He would NEVER be able to say those words enough, though she might eventually get tired of hearing it. He had lost count how many times he'd said them.

She'd never get tired of hearing it, even when she was sixty years old with a walker and graying hair. "I love you too, Randy." She murmured, hugging him around the neck while running water up his muscular back, sighing in contentment as his arms tightened around her. "The only thing I regret is not revealing my feelings to you sooner." It was for good reason though. He was a cocky, arrogant, pompous ass who she refused to get to know until Florida. "You know, we really do owe those bastards a lot as much as I hate to admit it." Jaina grumbled, pulling back to stare into his confused blue eyes. "I mean, if they wouldn't have kidnapped you and shoved you on that plane, we wouldn't be here right now; I just know it. We would still hate each other and hide our true feelings."

"Yeah, though I'm not going to brighten their day by thanking them." Randy snorted derisively. "I'm glad obviously they did do it, the fact that they could have killed me not withstanding, but...Nope, I'll never thank any of them for anything so long as I live. I'll thank Vince, however, for sticking you with my cocky, arrogant ass." He cocked an eyebrow. "What's the other one you always used to describe me?"

"Egotistical and sometimes I used pompous." Jaina answered with a cheeky grin, winking over her shoulder, and giggled when he began tickling her sides. "It's the truth!" She laughed harder, water lapping at the sides of the garden tub, and finally just settled against him as he stopped. They finished their bath together before making love three more times that night, finally drifting off to sleep.

**~!~**

'Time to play the game.' Randy thought, almost sniggering.

He just made a joke and hadn't said it aloud, what a waste. Jaina was going to take the Women's Championship from Trish, which would cement them as THE ultimate couple in the WWE. The Golden Couple. Of course, they both had already known they were for quite some time. Now it just seemed to take everyone else a bit longer to catch up.

Jaina was all business, having worked out every night after the events, staying in a different hotel as Evolution, building her muscle tone and strength. She and Randy stayed after the shows to spar in the ring to improve her quickness and agility, and to make sure she could take a bump. Jaina came into this company wanting to be a wrestler, but after being a strict valet for nearly three years...it made the body soft.

Tonight was No Mercy and that's exactly what Jaina was going to show Trish, loving her outfit. She wore black cargo pants with a black and blue tie-dyed top that had a halter and showed off a great portion of her toned stomach. Black fingerless laced gloves were on her hands, elbow and knee pads on along with black leather wrestling boots. She was ready and on her game, hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Tonight, she would take what was rightfully hers; something Jaina craved since the moment she stepped foot in a WWE locker room.

The WWE Women's Championship.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Randy, of course, was there to cheer Jaina on from the back. He kissed the side of her head, knowing she was eager to go out there and prove herself. This had been what she wanted all along and, instead of being smart and putting her in the ring, Vince had saddled her with Evolution. This had semi worked out since they were together, but now it was time for Jaina to show the world what she was truly made of.

"Kick her ass." He said cheerfully, offering a smile when Trish appeared. "Sorry, I got to root for my woman."

Trish just smiled and nodded while Jaina stared back at her, extending her hand as they shook, a mutual understanding between them. She felt Randy rub her shoulders, standing at gorilla position, and winked over her shoulder just as their music sounded. She kissed him softly and walked out on the top stage, placing her hands on her hips, before heading down the ramp way and slid in the ring before going to the top rope and posing for the crowd. She turned around when Trish's music hit, bouncing off the ropes, game face completely on, icy blue eyes watching her every move. As soon as the bell rang, the match was on.

Randy watched anxiously from the back, knowing this was technically Jaina's debut in the ring as something besides a piece of eye candy. Had she learned enough? Was she ready for this? He knew she deserved that gold, but would she be able to keep up with defending it? Could her body take it? He automatically answered every one of those thoughts with a resounding yes.

Ten minutes later, Jaina received the Chick kick from Trish and kicked out of it, showing her tenacity and determination to win that gold, bleeding from the mouth. Trish picked her up by her hair while badmouthing the crowd, taking the opportunity, seizing it. She dropped to her knees, delivering a jawbreaker, the top of her head colliding with Trish's chin, causing her to drop like a sack of potatoes.

Growling, Jaina stumbled up as she wiped the blood from her lip, showing people she wasn't just another pretty face and, when Trish turned around, delivered a spinning heel kick to the side of her head, knocking her down. Jaina dropped down and pinned her, hearing the ref's hand pound the mat for a third time, signaling her victory as tears of elation flowed down her cheeks. The ref handed her the title belt and Jaina just sat there on her knees, sweating profusely and pressed her forehead to it, knowing she'd finally made it in this business; she'd finally achieved her goal.

She was the new WWE Women's Champion.

Randy couldn't stop himself from going ringside at this point, not even letting his music cue. This was about HER. Grinning proudly, he slid under the bottom rope, and kneeled down beside her, seeing the way she held herself. "You did it, baby." He whispered in her ear, bent over so she could hear him.

Jaina heard his voice and looked up, staring into his blue eyes and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, slowly standing up and kissed him softly. He wanted to share this moment with her, just as she did with him, and raised her title in the air as the crowd cheered. They were indeed the 'Golden Couple' as Jaina wiped her tears away and walked over to the ropes, sliding through them with Randy following. She jumped on his back, legs wrapping around his waist, one arm around his upper body so she wouldn't fall off, while holding the gold up in the air.

Laughing, Randy turned around so she could see the crowd, the fans cheering for her. He walked with her riding piggyback to the far ends of the stage, letting her salute and be admired, knowing this was going to be looked back upon as the beginning of a new era in the WWE; their era. He looked up, smiling when he seen the grin on her face, tear streaks on her cheeks from where she had cried.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, before ruffling his hair, pressing her cheek against it while still holding the belt in the air. They eventually made their way backstage and Randy set her down, before dipping her, laying a passionate, soul searing kiss on her lips. He pulled back and set her back on her feet, the smile never leaving their faces.

"God I'm a mess." She groaned, wiping the streaks from her cheeks, and looked down at the title in her hands before beaming up at him. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him, knowing he would retain his title against Paul tonight, and then they could go have a golden celebration. "I have to go get ready to go out to the ring with you." Jaina murmured, kissing his lips quickly, and rushed down the hallway.

Randy watched her go, shaking his head, and laughed softly. That woman was definitely a trip and a half. Smiling somewhat, he headed back to his –no, their- dressing room to start gearing himself up for his title defense. This would be Paul's last chance at the belt and he had already lost. Snorting, he dropped down and started doing push-ups, wondering just what his beautiful girlfriend would be wearing ringside tonight.

**~!~**

"You look GORGEOUS!"

"That dress fits you perfectly."

"We'll leave your hair down. Come on."

Tiffany guided Jaina to the chair and sat her down before doing her makeup. The gown was long and went to her ankles, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, a beautiful deep turquoise color. Tiffany curled her hair, spraying just a little hairspray to keep them in place. The curls hung down her back and over her shoulders before turning to her makeup. It was black eyeliner with strawberry flavored gloss, a beautiful diamond necklace on her neck with two inch open toed heels on her feet. She looked ready for a red carpet.

"Stunning, Randy is not going to know what hit him when he sees you."

"Now don't mess up our masterpiece." Tiffany sent Jaina away back to the Golden Couple's locker room.

"Well, don't you look edible?" Paul leered, lewdly licking his lips as he looked Jaina up and down, hazel eyes widening appreciatively. "You looked better in the short dresses, that one hides those beautiful legs of yours." He said conversationally, knowing well she didn't care what he thought. "Now...the question is what's UNDER the dress?"

"That's none of your business. Shouldn't you be getting ready to get your ass handed to you in a steel cage, Paulie?" She shot back smoothly, the dress swaying with every movement, feeling beautiful and classy.

She didn't mind showing her legs off, but tonight was special. Jaina wanted to look glamorous and did as she kept walking, heels clicking with every step she took. Honey blonde hair bounced and that smile never left her face, feeling the adrenaline still coursing throughout her. Luckily, she didn't have any marks from her match with Trish.

"Gold-digging bitch!" Paul called after her, laughing his ass off, obviously not worried about getting his ass handed to him. "Make sure you make Randy's last blow job a real good one, whore!"

"You really don't like her, do you?" David commented amusedly.

"Not particularly."

"Make sure David's last one is good as well because you'll be leaving here in an ambulance!" She called over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner before they could really say anything else.

What Paul didn't know was Jaina and Randy had planned on moving in together in Florida. He wanted to leave St. Louis and they both loved Florida. It's where they made amends and built up what they had now. She loved him and he loved her, nothing would ever change that.

Whatever Paul didn't know about their personal lives was fine; he really didn't give a rat's ass. Besides that gold around Randy's waist and baiting Jaina, he had no actual interest in either of them. Granted, a round with Jaina would be interesting, but...Snorting, he slipped back into his dressing room, knowing he had very little time left to get around before going out and beating that boy's skull in.

**~!~**

Jaina walked inside their locker room and smiled, hearing Randy in the shower, and walked over to sit on the couch. She couldn't believe she was wearing an evening gown, but this was a special night for both of them. She placed the Women's title on her lap, staring down at it, and couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

The tears were gone and pure elation filled her entire frame. She would carry this title until Vince saw fit to take it from her, knowing tonight she had proven herself. Now it was time for Randy's title match, time for him to retain. A cage match, Evolution couldn't get involved, and that suited her just fine. She would be out there for support, to stand by Randy's side, no matter what.

No doubt Paul was pretty pissed about yet another stipulation stating Evolution couldn't be ringside. Of course, that didn't mean Paul wasn't above hiring some thugs, though…they had to get past that cage first. Snorting, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Raking a hand through his hair, Randy popped his head out the door and smiled when he seen her. "Get your dress?" He asked, not able to see her since the arm of the couch was blocking most of her from his view.

"Yes I did." She set her title to the side and stood up from the couch, facing him with a bright smile on her face. The couch was blocking his vision from her since it was big, black and leather. The dress flowed down her body, only hugging her breasts and midsection, looking down at it. "I know it's an evening gown, but Janet insisted on it..."

Randy walked around the couch to study her, having never seen her in something like this. She looked like an angel and all he could do was stare in awe, knowing he was going to have to go personally thank Janet for this one. Jaina looked beautiful, though that wasn't a strong enough word for it, but...Finally, he walked over to her, taking her hands in his and bent down to kiss her.

"Mmm that was nice." She murmured when he pulled away, running her finger down his cheek, pressing her forehead lightly against his own. "I'm glad you approve." She giggled when he slowly took her hand, turning her around in one circle and pulled him against her by the towel, kissing him deeper. "I love you, now get ready."

She winked and walked back over to admire her title, winking when he just beamed at her, knowing he was proud of her and that did her heart good. He was the most unselfish man she'd ever met in her life. He always called them a team, always reminded her it was their moment, their career, it was them, not one or the other. They were together as one, his success being hers and vise versa.

Given that before Florida Randy was all about the 'what's in it for me' scenario, this whole change was astonishing, even to him. It was no longer about him but THEM. He quickly changed into his trunks, walking back out to drop down into a leather chair that matched the couch, pulling his boots towards him. His eyes strayed back onto her for a moment before focusing on the task at hand.

**~!~**

Their theme music hit as Jaina and Randy walked out, arm in arm, wearing her Women's title -after Randy insisted- on her shoulder proudly. She looked at Randy, who had his own world title on his own, both of them not able to wipe the smiles from their faces. Together, they walked down the ramp way, the dress accenting him perfectly.

They were truly the 'Golden Couple' as Jaina brushed her lips against Randy's before allowing him to step inside the ring, the cage slowly lowering, clapping her hands. Paul was already inside as Randy slammed the cage door shut with authority, eyes narrowing along with Jaina's. She told Randy what Paul said to her earlier, which lit a fire under his ass, knowing it would.

When the bell rang, Randy attacked like a shark smelling blood.

Paul knew this time around there would be no distracting Randy by using Jaina. She was safely outside the damn cage, out of even his reach. Scowling, he upped his game, also knowing Randy was out to put this all to rest. Stupid bastard. Did he really think- Paul lost his train of thoughts when Randy's boot suddenly connected with his head out of nowhere.

"Woo go Randy!" Jaina shouted out encouragingly, Women's title shining beautifully on her shoulder, making her even more gorgeous because she was a true champion, just like her boyfriend and love of her life.

She watched as Randy began planting boots into Paul's midsection, eyes narrowing, nodding with a snarl on her lips. That man was going to pay for everything he said and did to her, touching her cheek as if reminding herself the time he struck her. It was the night Randy won the championship. Who knew that a month down the road, after his win against Brock Lesnar, that Jaina and Randy would be together both in and out of the ring?

Randy was tempted to take his time and break Paul into a million pieces, shooting a glance outside the cage to Jaina, watching as she touched her cheek, a frown spreading across his face. Yeah, tonight would be a good night for it. He did have a cage at his disposal after all. A second later Paul went flying over the ropes and right into that unforgiving steel. Randy stalked after him like a predator, blue eyes cold and focused. Paul would either learn some manners tonight or he'd be retiring early.

She flashed a smile at him, nodding, knowing Randy wanted to hurt Paul. He wanted to do MORE than retain his title and Jaina had no problem with it. Evolution was banned from ringside, Vince absolutely refused not to have her out there since she was apart of Randy as he was apart of her. She cheered when Paul was busted open, clapping her hands while fixing the belt on her shoulder, walking back and forth while her dress shimmered under the lights.

"Come on Randy!" She practically shrieked through the steel mesh, holding onto it, seeing Paul's face was nothing but a crimson mask. "FINISH HIM!"

Nodding, Randy moved to go for the pin.

"Still...letting...her...talk...for...you..." Paul managed to rasp out, trying to blink blood from his eyes.

Smirking, Randy pulled Paul up by his blood soaked hair. "Nah, I do my own talking." He said with lips barely moving. Adding insult to injury, he used Paul's own signature move: the Pedigree. THEN he pinned the leader of Evolution.

When Paul kicked out of the pedigree, Jaina was shocked as she yanked on the cage, growling and smirked when Randy let Paul get up on his own accord. She loved this move and squealed when he hit the RKO, clapping her hands and jumping up and down, her belt still over her shoulder. Jaina watched as the cage rose from the ring, grinning as Randy instantly walked over, being handed his world title belt. Jaina was radiant as she walked up to the steps and slid through the ropes, jumping into Randy's arms as they held both of their titles up in the air, laying a passionate kiss on his lips.

After a moment, Randy set her down before her beautiful evening gown got ruined, having Paul's disgusting blood on him. "I need a shower." He grunted, lacing his hand with hers, squeezing gently, eyes returning to the ring. If Paul was smart, this time, he would stay down and never get back up, at least not with intentions of coming after them anymore.

She didn't care about her gown, but knew Randy did, both of them posing for a little more in the ring before exiting it, backtracking up the ramp with the gold over their shoulders. "I love you." She whispered once they were behind the curtain, stopping as her lips brushed against his lightly, grinning when he said it back as they headed to their dressing room. The Golden Couple was in full swing, just as planned, and Jaina was the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

Oh he needed a shower. He reeked of sweat and blood; the blood wasn't even his. Though that did bring a smile to his lips. After locking the door behind them, Randy headed for the shower, halting and turned to look at her, smiling softly. "You were great out there tonight, Jai, really great." He meant both her match and his.

"So were you, Randy." She winked when he chuckled, the sound sending shivers down her spine, resting her chin on her arms while staring back at him lovingly. "Take your shower while I go change out of this dress." She began heading for the door and felt him stop her, turning to stare into his blue eyes, accepting a soft kiss. She blinked when he requested she leave the gown on, that Janet and Tiffany already told him it was hers. "Are you serious?" She looked down at the gown and actually grinned, eyes sparkling. "They are the best."

"Why do you think I didn't want to ruin it?" Randy smirked, tracing a finger down her face gently, being careful not to touch her too much; blood would ruin the gown. "So, just sit tight and I'll be out soon."

He kissed the tip of her nose before walking into the bathroom, soon underneath the sprays. Tonight hopefully would establish the fact that nobody was going to push him or Jaina around. They weren't scared; they would fight for themselves and each other.

'I love him so much.' She thought with a smile, heart lifting as she walked back over and sat on the couch, leaning back against it.

They were finally here.

After everything they'd been through from the hatred, to dealing with Evolution, breaking away from them and starting out on their own was the icing on the cake. They had to break away in order to succeed and make, not only, their careers better, but their relationship soar as well. Breaking away had been the hardest, yet easiest decision of their lives and Jaina couldn't wait to see what else was in store for her and Randy.

The Golden Couple.

The End.


End file.
